


Not Our First Prison Break

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mash-up, Prison, Prison Sex, Protective Mick Rory, Secret Relationship, Top Mick, atomwave, bottom Ray, kinda crossover, prison typical violence, sara knows, snart knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: When Mick gets falsely acussed of killing political figure Vandall Savage he is thrown into Fox River Prison. The Legends know it was impossible for Savage to be killled but Snart comes up with a plan to get his parnter out by getting himself thrown into the same prison.But things don't go as planned as the powers behind the conspiracy find out about Micks fledgling romance with Ray and use it to throw Snarts escape plan into chaos.Can Snart get them out of prison, can they save Ray and can Mick and Ray's relationship survive the ordeals a head of them.
A Prison Break/Legends of Tomorrow Atomwave fanfic I am working on. I started this in season 1 and never finsihed it but now I want to have it done to celebrate Atomwave week next week.
I’ve kinda just melded bits of Prison Break into a Legends story but hopefully it will turn out well.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Mick was pissed, how the hell had he got into this situation, he knew Snart was gonna be pissed too and do everything in his power to get him out and he trusted him but Mick was currently in his own private piece of shit solitary confinement cell in some god awful off the book future prison. Great, Snart would have a plan for this and even Ray would be able to tech his way out of this. Ray, dammit it Haircut would be losing his mind with worry about now. Their relationship had gone from distrust to respect to something else entirely and Mick wasn’t really ready to analyse it all he knew is that he liked the man, liked him a lot and Haircut cared for him and treated him like he was worth something. Mick wasn’t about to admit his feelings for one Raymond Palmer so they had decided it best to keep the new developments of their relationship to themselves, plus the sex was great and he didn’t want to jinx that with talk of feelings.

Yeah Mick was pretty sure Ray was going to be going stir crazy and driving Snart mad trying to help rescue Mick. This wasn’t even Micks fault, they had tracked Savage to some remote location in who knows what time, all Mick new was it was futuristic (he didn’t really pay much attention to the date). Savage had hurt Ray that was when he’d lost it a bit and instead of trying to work out what Savage was up to opted for the full punch and burn. By the time the rest of the team had arrived Mick had been arrested for murder as Snart (on Micks request) had stayed hidden to ensure Ray got to medical attention ASAP.

Brilliant now Mick was currently on death row for murdering a man he knew full well couldn’t be killed, talk about a set up. He just hoped his team had a plan to get him out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta to read my works so forgive my dyslexic brain but hopefully the story still come out well even if I can't grammar.
> 
> Do come chat to me on Tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you like my writing do read my other fics and let me know what you think. I only started wrting fanfics a few months ago so would love to hear feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 1

“Ok according to the news headline in this period, the inmate responsible for military leader Savage’s murder will be executed in 2 weeks at Fox River”. Ray tried to keep his voice neutral to not give away the fear and panic that he was feeling inside. He was Ray Palmer, how smiled trough ever tough situation and by god he was gonna think of a way to get Mick out of this. He had respected Mick’s decision to keep their relationship a secret, plus secretly he loved that he had something just his no one else commenting or questioning him. But Ray was worried and he had to think fast.

“We need to find Savage, find proof that he’s alive and well so they drop the charges on Mick, meanwhile I will comb the security system of this prison see if I can expose weaknesses anything that gives us a chance at a more direct rescue”.   
Ray had looked up this prison and it was a bit of a fortress, there seemed to be no way in and even with his intelligence he had no idea where to start with it’s very futuristic design. Ray felt sick, his lover was in a place they couldn’t even see inside and he had no idea how to get to him and he had to pretend like this was just another mission when really this was his fault, Mick was in this situation because Ray had got himself hurt.

“Raymond, don’t worry your pretty little head so much. Mick is a tough guy so whatever’s going on in there he can take it. Plus if you can’t find a way in I bet there’s a way out” Len took pity on the obviously shaken man. He wanted more than anything to tease him but he wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t as oblivious and self-obsessed as some of his team mates. Snart new from the minute Mick carried Ray out of that Gulag that their relationship was gonna be different. He saw the looks he’d been Micks partner long enough to know what Mick looked like when he was into someone and the look of lust that Mick coveted on Ray wasn’t subtle. It had surprised him when Raymond had returned the look and yeah they had done a very good job of hiding their relationship but then maybe the other thought the idea of those two hooking up was so farfetched they overlooked the hints. Mick was always very aware of Raymond in battle and Ray always had Micks back. Mick was the only one that got baked goods made for him and guaranteed they would both be found eating together in the mess. Ray was the only person Mick allowed to touch him, even if it was just a pat on the shoulder that spoke volumes and Ray was the only person to be the receiving end of a string of pet names. No Mick had claimed one Raymond Palmer and the feelings were very much mutual and hell if Snart was gonna mess it up for the idiots by letting on that they weren’t fooling him. 

But now there were more pressing things like making sure his partner got out of prison. 

“The way I see it is this is gonna have to be an inside job, and since I’m the only one here whose ever escaped from prison then I guess it’s my job to go in and find my partner” Snart quipped.

“Well technically I did escape from a cell in Nandaparbet”

“Not the same thing Raymond” Len replied as Ray looked sheepishly at his feet. 

“Gideon I need blue prints, a staff directory and as much information on manufacturing companies of prison materials, Ray you are gonna study all the future tech in these files, Sara staff and personal files are on you. Rip…”

“You know as Captain” Rip paused but even he knew it was best to let Snart lead on this one.

“Yeah Captain I think as our expert on Savage you lead up team, where the he; is he hiding. Like Raymond said if we find him then Mick can’t be convicted, Professor, Jax, Kendra you’re with Rip” Snart finished.

They all agreed and went to work on their respected roles. Team Savage went to track his movements in this time period while team Mick got to work finding the weak spots in Fox River.

“Even with all this info you’re not gonna be able to take it in with you Snart” Sara commented, “It’s not like you can tattoo the blue prints to you”.

“As fun as that sounds I was thinking more about the water pipes and sewage system under the prison. If I can find a way into them then we have out escape route. While the prison is high tech it’s built above old pipes that lead out.” Len replied.

“From these prints if I shrink down in my Atom suit I can get pretty far in, in fact I can get directly under the prison at these points” Ray pointed to the plans “This means I can be on hand to help with the escape, I think if you can get here I can leave a device to short circuit their power long enough to get past the detection and for you to make a move”.

“Raymond, knew you weren’t totally without the skills, look at you criminality is rubbing off on you” Snart couldn’t help himself.

“I can memorize enough of the plans to get around, anything else your gonna have to sneak into me but I have a good idea of how I’m gonna get to Mick now to find some key people”.

“Well it looks like these are the inmates that may be of help to you and I’ve just applied for the role of Prison doctor, seems their last one quit and they are dire need of a new one” Sara said with confidence.

“Right time to get myself thrown into Prison” Snart gave a confident smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat to me on tumblr at letzoespoilyou


	3. Chapter 2

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 2

It had been too easy getting put into Fox River, Len had held up a bank and got arrested. His lawyers (played by Rip Hunter and Martin Stein) hadn’t done the best job so the book was thrown at him and off to Prison he went. He settled into gen pop quickly and meet with the prison doctor Sara to set up regular appointments for his “insulin” shots and went about canvasing the prison. Luckily he had a cell to himself and was able to make quick work of part one. Sara had slipped him a nut the same shape as the screws in his cell so he could unscrew the toilets from the wall and get a good look at mess of wiring and corridors behind his cell wall. This was gonna be the tricky part, getting past these into a space that lead near enough the pipes so he could collect the materials Ray was currently hiding where and water pipes met knew. He knew Ray would be able to get any closer, the Atom suit would set of any alarm designed to pick up tech, weapons of even unusual metals coming into the prison. 

No the wiring behind his cell needed to be frozen so it wouldn’t detect his movements and until he could get his dismantled freeze gun together it was onto a different part of the plan. He needed to get to that weak spot under the guards shed that would lead to a sewage pipe. It was time to get into the work crew, make some new friends and find a way to make contact with Mick.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ray was going stir crazy, Sara was off being covert doctor and sneaking in Snart’s dismantled Freeze gun bit by bit but they only had two weeks and some of the components were not going to make it through the security check so it was up to Ray to get them as close as possible. He had two points to work with, the old water pipes where they would hopefully make their escape which he was storing essentials like changes of clothes, pieces to make the disrupter that would short circuit the prison and back up weapons. This was as close as he could get and he couldn’t set off the disrupter himself as he had no idea of Snart had found Mick so just had to wait. The next point was the sewage pipes, this he had to do into shrunken form and even then be extra careful to avoid the detection plus the prison gave out by traveling along lines just out of its radius. Finding the weak spot just below the guard shed was amazing. If it wasn’t for his ability to shrink he would have made it in and it was a total blind spot leaving a pocket where the pulse didn’t quite reach? They must have assumed that no one would try and come up through the guard’s room so Ray was storing all the cold gun pieces there. Ray had to trust Len on this one, trust he would find a way to break down into this space find what he needed and rescue Mick. So far there had been no hint he’d even located Mick and it was only 10 days away from the execution. He desperately wanted to leave Snart a note just asking if Mick was ok. But since their relationship was a secret it would seem really weird for Ray to suddenly start being extra concerned about Mick, after all Snart was his partner and best friend, what was Ray someone who Mick was having sex with, no it was more after all they had dinner together, worked on their weapons together and talked. Ok talked maybe not exactly, Ray talked Mick listened and would offer his own bits of insight to the conversation but still it was more than just sex buddies and Ray had no idea if his lover was ok and there was nothing he could do about it. No Ray had to wait and be patient and hope this plan would work quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 3

It didn’t take Len long to find the man he was looking for, Sara had done her research girl new how to locate a target. The only ones allowed into the shed were Abruzzi and his team for their work detail. A little bit of Snart charm latter and a promise to let Abruzzi join the escape and simple Snart was a member of the new crew. It was while making this deal out in the corner of the Fox River courtyard that Snart spotted Mick pacing his own private piece of paddock. Before Abruzzi could say another word Len strode over to the fence that separated them and purred.

“Looking a little caged up their partner”.

The shock on Micks face was priceless and he stared at Snart before a smirk pulled at his features.

“Should have known you would have chosen and inside job for my rescue, come on tell me when do we get out of here”, Mick replied, followed by what he hoped didn’t sound too hopefully or clingy,

“Who else you got on the inside, please don’t say haircut, face that pretty is not gonna hold out a minute in here”. Mick hoped it sounded casual.

“Don’t worry Pretty boy is safe and sound sneaking in material I need for the escape and working on taking down the security system. Sara is in posed as the doctor for back up should we need it.” Snart couldn’t help smile as Mick visible relaxed knowing Ray was fine, he really wasn’t hiding his feelings for the other man well.

“So partner the plan is to add you to my little work crew, get the material Boy Scout has waiting for us, blow this place and have you back on the wave rider for your next dinner date with Raymond.” Snart knew he was pushing it but Mick didn’t seem too bothered by the teasing too focus on the fact that there was a concrete plan to get out.

They’re conversation was cut short by a guard telling them to move away and a reluctant Mick was being walked back to his cell. Snart took pity on the man, “you want me to pass a message onto the crew, you know anything, anyone in particular” Snart could see the indecision on Mick’s face, a cross between a shit I think Len knows and how do I pass on a message so Len doesn’t know.

“No I’m good, just tell Haircut to not mess up, last thing we need is him getting thrown in here to.” Mick was sure that came out ok not too mushy right amount of totally not worried about my boyfriend and what could happen if he was caught. Snart smiled and nodded in response before heading back to Abruzzi.  
Convincing Abruzzi that Mick needed to be part of the team was a little more difficult since Mick had only been in Fox River a little while but had already got a reputation for beating up his guards. 

“Look truth is Mick’s my brother so if I’m escaping so is he, you want out Abruzzi then it’s a package deal.” Snart figured the sob story of why Mick had to be on the team may work Abruzzi had family on the outside and was definitely one to understand that family look out for each other. The other man conceded and Snart went on his way.   
Snart made a mental not to pass on Mick’s message to Sara so she could relay it to Ray. If anyone was gonna be subtle about it she would. Whether she knew about the two that was her business but Snart doubted someone as smart as Sara had not figured it out and she was gonna be the last person to judge them.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Mick was back in his cell feeling a little more confident about the whole situation. The last time he was in a cell he had had Ray take a beating for him and Mick had carried the younger man out. This cell was cold and Mick had to admit that he had started to get used to Rays warming personality and comforting presence. Maybe once he got out of this mess he would attempt some kind of gesture maybe even tell Ray that he liked him. 

He was rudely distracted from his thoughts by a knock at his door and the warden entering his cell.

“You know Mr Rory as a man on death row don’t you want to see your loved ones before the end. Even a man such as yourself must have family. People to say goodbye to. I will leave this here, and you just fill out the names of anyone you want present at your execution.”

Mick looked at the piece of paper. “Family huh”, he thought, people that would miss him. Well Snart for sure but yeah Mick was gonna talk to Ray when he got out of this mess. Since he’s getting out and no one is gonna see this paper apart from some prison desk monkeys, what they hell Mick thought and wrote.

Brother – Leonard Snart  
Partner – Ray Palmer

There the first step to admitting feelings and it was as simple as writing Haircuts name!


	5. Chapter 4

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 4

Snart was in the infirmary getting his “insulin” shot. 

“Saw Mick they have in solitary confinement, but Abruzzi has agreed to have him on the crew. So we just need to break through the floor of the guard shed, get my cold gun freeze some wire and then I can get hold of Ray’s tech bomb and boom lights go out, power goes down and we make our escape”.

“You make it sound so very simple Leonard”. Sara smiled at him before placing a small clear looking plaster over the injection site. Snart quirk his eyebrow.

“Something Ray thought up, he can smuggle tech in here or get much closer but he said this is some kinda organic tech, I don’t know but he science it. Said that you just peel it off and give it to Mick. Mick in turn stick it to his sell door and it will release a biochemical to erode the door lock. He said it’s a very small dose but means if the pulse doesn’t release the door then Mick has a backup. Plus Ray said something about even with a small erosion Mick is strong enough to kick the door open”. Sara had a knowing smile on her face.

“Must be love Boy Scout thinking of ways to make sure his man gets back to him”. Snart too was smiling.

“Yeah Ray is begin to lose it a bit not knowing how Mick is doing. He’s hiding it well but it’s Ray he’s not used to keeping his feelings to himself. He’s not sleeping or eating well and he just works on all these extra ideas that might help you out. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you but well if it was your lover locked up and you couldn’t even see or hear from them you’d go a bit crazy yourself”. Sara looked sad and Snart knew well enough that Ray was a happy angst free ball of energy but even he must have breaking points and your lover being so out of reach was clearly one.

“Next time you see Mick just tell him something don’t worry him just. I’m gonna ask Ray to visit. Just a friend seeing his death row friend in prison. Might be good to make sure he doesn’t do something dumb”.

“They really must think we are very oblivious to not know something is going on between them but you know what I’m happy for them and when they want to stop sneaking about I’ll buy them both a drink”. Sara said as she gave Snart a tap on his punctured arm.

“Mick’s never really been one for feelings, who knew Raymond would be the one that got through his defences. How about we make a bet, I say that they will make their relationship known before we’ve completed the mission. If I’m right when you buy them their drink you let me buy you one”. Snart felt very proud of himself.

“Leonard using you friendship with Mick to make bets on his relationships, how could you. I’ll take that bet only I say they will go public after we break Mick out. If I’m right you’re buying us all the drinks, we have a deal cold”. They shock on it.

“Oh should I tell Ray Mick’s doing ok, no point letting the man worry himself stupid before he can visit.”

“Yeah tell him Mick says to not mess up and stay out of trouble”. Snart replied before his time was up and he had to return to his cell block.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Sara was finishing up her jobs for the day when she heard.

“You seem pretty close to Snart, don’t go getting close to the inmates now” her colleague exclaimed.

“Oh its harmless banter, makes an inmate feel more secure about the person giving them a shot if they feel like they have a shot if you know what I mean”. Sara replied.

“Well have you heard that Mick Rory, the murdered, is Snart’s brother, must be hard being in here knowing your brother is about to be executed”.

“I can only imagine”, Sara replied quickly before heading off to re-join the crew. So Len and Mick were rumoured to be brothers, hope that helps the escape plan but for now she wanted back on the ship. They had 9 days till the execution and Sara wanted to make sure everything was coming along fine and that Ray wasn’t cracking under the worry. She wished she could talk to him about his relationship but it wasn’t her place. Sara knew that Ray had to bring it up himself and she hoped he would, he and Mick had nothing to be ashamed of and in their unique way complimented each other. She go back and get Ray to put himself on Micks visitor list maybe lie about the bio plaster and say Ray should give it to Mick directly as the other one got damaged.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Snart was escorted back to his cell he was stopped along the way by the warden.

“I’ve hear that you and Mick Rory are brothers, this wasn’t on your paper work” he questioned.

“Yeah same mother different dads, but dads both bailed and mom passed so he’s all I got”. Snart sounded sombre knowing that their family lives were not the best and they may as well be brothers. He looked at the warden pleadingly.

“If there is any chance that you could organise some time for us to talk maybe when we aren’t working, you know brother to brother...”Snart started but before he could finish the warden put up his hand with a sad expression on his face.

“Sorry to stop you there but I’m afraid I’m under strict rules. Rory can join for work but must immediately return to his cell. Look your brother isn’t the most talkative but next time you see him try and persuade him to fill in the family form. He must want you there for the execution to say goodbye and if he has anyone else make sure Rory puts their name on the form”. The warden finished before continuing his journey and leaving Snart to head back to his cell thinking very much of how it won’t come to that, they were both getting out of there before the execution.


	6. Chapter 5

Not our First Prison Break  
Chapter 5

On the Waverider Ray was pacing, he’d delivered all the parts he needed plus so extras that could come in handy and he had memorized the security system. He was researching all the new computer hardware and technological advances this era had to offer as he was gonna let anything stop him from getting Mick out. It had been 5 nights and while they weren’t sharing a bunk Mick would have been over a couple of times or they would have been working on somethings just sharing the space. Ray knew he was needy and threw himself into relationships a bit too quickly. Which was why taking it slow with Mick had been good for him, keeping his feelings a little in check and making sure his partner was ready to hear him gush. Mostly at the moment he miss the intimacy that came with them. Yeah Mick was wild and unrestrained during sex, it was hot and dominating but Mick also made sure he didn’t do anything Ray didn’t like, Mick asked first and was never too rough and he never left straight after. No Mick could be gentle, he also held Ray after and was starting to stay till morning. This was a sign that Mick had feelings for Ray but the scientist wasn’t gonna push the man into talking about them yet.

But not seeing or hearing from his lover meant Ray just couldn’t find a reason to go to bed, it was cold and lonely and while Mick was trapped in a cell Ray had no right to feel warm and comfy in his bed. 

Gideon announced that the rest of the crew had arrived and Ray went to join them on the bridge.

“So far no location to where Savage could be hiding out but we’ve also may have found a way to stall the execution” Kendra announced and Ray positively beamed. Rip continued,  
“We all know that Savage can’t be killed therefor no body and no body means no evidence that Mick killed anyone. We lawyer up and asked for copies of the death certificate and the coroner had us stalled. This gave us time to ask for the body to be exhumed and again their staling. It looks fishy that these things can’t be provided and give us a way to re-open the case. Stein and I are going to find the lead witnesses and see if we can get a clearer statement as to what went down that night because as far as we are aware apart from Mick, Ray and Leonard no one else was there. “

“So the witnesses are fakes” Jax interjected. “Precisely” Stein replied.

“So Jax and Kendra will continue to hunt for Savage, myself and Stein are going to work the case, miss lance how are things down the river”

“Mick is doing well, Snart got him on the same work detail as him so that means he’s not stuck in isolation”. Sara smiled up at Ray as she said it as if visible trying to calm his nerves. She then turned her focus on the rest of the team and continued,

“Plan is going well, they need to break through the floor get the materials and the rest will fall into place, Mick does want Ray here to know to, not mess up he’s counting on him to keep it together”. Sara could tell that no one knew the hidden meaning in the sentence and Ray was trying to hide a smile looking a little less worried. She could tell he hadn’t slept and that fear was eating away at him so addressed Ray directly.

“Snart says he’s not sure your bio plaster will get to Mick undamaged. We both think it may be a good idea for you to set up a visitation.” Sara watched Ray’s eyes go wide.

“If you bring the bio plaster you can directly give it to Mick, he’s doing well but isolation is gonna start getting to him so why not send our own Ray of sunshine to keep his spirits up”. 

“I think that would be great, I can also get a little view of the security set up and types of cameras”. Ray had that goofy look on his face, the look of a man that was totally in love and was going to finally see the object of his affection.

“It’s settled, back to work team” rip concluded as they all went back to getting ready.

Ray practically ran off the bridge, he was going to get to see Mick. He’d have to thank Sara for the suggestion. He was half way down the corridor when his brain caught up and the realisation that Sara probably knew about him and Mick hit him. Of course one of their most observant and focused team mates would piece it together. There was a chance she didn’t but if anyone was going to let him talk about him and Mick it would be her. Maybe he’d thank her and maybe he would talk to her but for now he’d had to get ready for his visitation.


	7. Chapter 6

Not our First Prison Break  
Chapter 6

Mick lay on his bunk staring at the ceiling, they made more progress getting through the floor but it had been cut short by and amorous guard and the secretary so they we sent back to their respective cells. Great though Mick a full afternoon staring into space and going stir crazy. He wasn’t mad for isolation made his feel caged and that made him tense. He wished he had a beer or something to tinker with or a hot young scientist. Damn it was that gonna be what he did lie on his bunk and get himself off to thoughts of Raymond Palmer. He’d be out soon and then he was gonna show Ray how much he missed him.

There was a knock at the door and Mick had enough time to sit up when in walked the Warden. He looked pleased and it mad Mick nervous.

“So Mr Rory I was very pleased to see you fill out the form so that Leonard be your witness and I am about to inform one Raymond Palmer as well. It must also be your lucky day as you have a visitor. So if you don’t mind, Officer Michaels here is going to put on your restraints and talk you to the visiting area”. The warden at least looked a bit guilty about the chains and cuffs and his expression read “company policy for death row inmates”. If it wasn’t for the fact that Mick had a visitor then he would not have been so cooperative about being chained but he did his best not to punch the officer and get lead out, he was trying to keep himself calm and not hope too much.

Mick was lead into his own visiting area, of course he wouldn’t be allowed to sit out with the other inmates why would he get that kind of dignity and he sat in front of a glass pain and watched one nervous looking Raymond Palmer be escorted over.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ray had not really enjoyed all the frisks on the way in and after the last time he was in a prison cell these places made him feel uncomfortable. But nerves or not as he was escorted in his eyes lock with that of one Mick Rory. He had a wave of emotions, one to bound over like an excited puppy and the other to cry as his lover was chained and behind a glass and wire enhanced wall. Mick looked every bit the animal he was inside but Ray more than anyone knew there was more to this man he wasn’t some frightful beast. Ray sat opposite Mick and just smiled goofy and bright.

“Stop looking like a goof Haircut”. Mick tried to sound gruff and unimpressed but the smile on his face gave him away.

“You’re not sleeping are you Haircut, I can see bags under your eyes. No need to worry that pretty head things are under control plus…” Mick couldn’t continue seeing Ray looks sad and tired was enough to make Mick want to break the damn glass wall and reach over and crush his lover against him. Mick settled for reaching his hand up to where the glass stopped and he could push his fingers through the wire meshing.

Ray saw the gesture and reached up to as they linked fingers best they could. It was Ray that spoke up, “The plaster on my finger is a bio organic compound, I’m gonna transfer it to you and you are gonna put it on the lock of the cell door. It will release a chemical that will erode the lock. I’m not taking chances”. Mick gave a reassuring squeeze as the worked the bio sticker from one hand to the other once transferred they were free to just enjoy the small touch they shared.

“Mick, I … just well” Ray couldn’t find the words.

“Come on pretty boy spit it out, not gonna bite you, that’s currently off the table”.

“Just I miss you” came Ray’s small voice. “Yeah Haircut me too”.

Another breath passed between them and Mick followed with “Ray, you got this, you and Snart and the team aren’t gonna let me stay in here. So quite worrying and just say what’s one your mind”. Ray smiled at Mick,

“It’s lonely at night, I don’t want to go sleep comfy when you’re in here, I don’t want to cook and eat alone. I have thought of at least five new dishes for dinner when you get out, pulled pork, beef curry and chilli, it’s about time we put some spicy food in our diet no idea why I didn’t think of it before I mean your heatwave of course you’d want to eat chillies, plus curry goes really well with a cold beer so they’d make the perfect meal” Ray rambled excitedly and Mick enjoyed the wash of nonsense and positivity radiating off his lover before cutting in.

“Sounds like a plan pretty next date night beer and curry”. Mick looked impressed and Ray beamed at him again. “So it’s a date?”

“What else would it be, I am mean normally you go on the date before the sex but well you’re an idiot so I wasn’t expecting miracles”. Mick replied.

“If I recall you’re the one who initiated the sex, not that I’m complaining but not sure I deserve the title of idiot in this” was Rays counter.

“Well we’re both idiots, but you my idiot and I guess it’s too late to change my mind”. Mick laughed it felt good to be a little more open with Ray.

The moment was broken by the announcement that visiting was over and the two men gripped their fingers tighter, the small contact all they could share. The guards came to take Mick away and he could tell Ray was on the brink of tears watching his lover being dragged away.

“Promise me Haircut don’t do anything stupid, and yeah date night just remember date night”. Was all Mick had time to say as he was led away.

Ray left the prison torn between happiness and sadness. Only a little longer and he had a date to plan for.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reynolds was pissed, lawyers were snooping around the Savage case. She had already sent Quinn to take care of the witnesses so that there lie couldn’t be exposed. But these lawyers wouldn’t let things go it was almost like they didn’t think Savage was dead. She knew very well that he wasn’t but it was her job to protect her client and the Rory lawyers wouldn’t keep their nose out of it, asking for the body to be exhumed. If this kept going then Savage would be exposed and she couldn’t have that. Well if she couldn’t get the lawyer to drop it then she had to go to the source. If Mick Rory told them to stop if he willingly admitted to murder they would no choice but to drop the case.

She picked up the phone and dialled just as she sent send on her email.

“Yes ma’am”. Replied Quinn.

“I have another job for you, we need to get Mr Rory to give up, and we need to break him so he convinces his lawyers to drop the case”. Reynold explained.

“Well everyman has a weakness you want me to expose his, his brother is already in Fox River we could set up and accident maybe”. Quinn offered.

“Let’s say that plan b, for now open your emails, that’s the target”. Reynolds put the phone down leaving Quinn to stare at the picture taken maybe 30 minutes ago.

The picture was from the prison visitor room and showed one Mick Rory fingers wrapped round his lovers sharing a very intimate look. Quinn smiled “always the lover!” he purred before grabbing his gun and coat before heading out to corner his target!


	8. Chapter 7

Not Our First Prison Break  
Chapter 7

Ray walked back from the prison feeling a little warmer and happier, things were gonna work out, he and Mick had something good going on and this rescue was going to be a success. Ray choose to walk back streets to avoid bumping into people and risking any damage to the timeline because he was too distracted fantasizing about his relationship. It was here that he heard a voice confidently call out “Doctor Raymond Palmer”.

Ray panicked for a moment, no one should know his name as he turned to face the well-dressed gentleman. “Um hello” he replied.

“Nothing to worry about Dr Palmer, sorry to startle you. I saw you visiting Mick Rory in prison and as I work for the governor thought I’d try and catch up with you. I’ve heard that Mr Rory’s case is being reviewed and was wondering if you were planning on being a character witness?” Quinn spoke with confidence.

Ray looked confused for a beat, wondering exactly what this man wanted, ok so he got his name from the prison visitor log and clearly worked for the government and was involved with the case.

“Sorry what was your name again” Ray stated. “Quinn, sorry I have ID give me a moment” came the reply.

Ray had been told on many occasion he was too trusting and that got him into trouble. Must be Mick rubbing off on him because he had a bad feeling about the government official and started edging away from him,

“I wouldn’t do that Dr Palmer” came Quinn’s response as he levelled his gun on him, “this will be a lot easier if you just come with me now”.

Ray had a slit second to decide before he dived into the alleyway he’d been edging towards and heard the sound of a gun fire. He had no time to think as he ran turning into a parking lot.

Quinn cursed as his shot missed, Palmer had better reflexes than he would have thought and he turned the corner into the parking lot. Gun trained he began to search. Ray was trying to stay as quiet as possible beneath the car he was hiding under brain trying to think of an escape route. He signalled the wave rider, hopefully they would pick up his location and appear before this Quinn could discover his location.

Quinn ducked down but again no Palmer under the car but he was running out of places to hide. The trained his gun at the car and shot three times causing the car to catch alight, looks like he would have to smoke the man out.

Ray tried to cover his mouth, the alight car was just next to his hiding place if he didn’t move he’d run the risk of giving himself away. Ray rolled and sprinted but didn’t get too far when pain ripped into his shoulder. It felt like the bullet was half made of electricity and it burned and singed. It was a nasty weapon the bullet drew blood but the after effect like nerves been burnt was excruciating.

“Sorry Dr Palmer but I really need you to come with me” Quinn said as he shot Ray in the leg and the man went down. Quinn stepped up to the man clearly shocked like he never been shot by a nerve gun. He would be able to move soon once the pain went away so Quinn used the butt of the gun to knock him out and removed the device he had in his pocket smashing it under his boot. He then hauled Ray back to his car. Target acquired!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sara was worried, Ray hadn’t been at the meeting spot for pick up and it’s not like the scientist to be late even by a few minutes. As if to confirm her worry Gideon informed that Ray was sending a signal but no message came. 

“Gideon trace Ray’s signal were going after him”. 

“Unfortunately Dr Palmer’s signal has been lost but I can give you the coordinates to his last known location” came the AI’s reply.

Sara, Rip and Stein exchanged worried looks before heading to the coordinates. Once they arrived they surveyed the scene. Sara and Rip immediately went to the burning car twin panic on both their faces.

“Oh dear” came the exclamation from Stein. “Professor” Sara questioned.

“Well it appears to be blood and what looks like the remains of Dr Palmer’s phone. All three converged on the spot and looked at each other, all thinking the same “Damn someone got to Ray!”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late evening and Mick lay in his bunk counting down the minutes to lights out. Another day done and soon another day closer to getting out of this hell hole and showing Ray he was missed. He made sure to but the bio plaster on the door so it could do its thing.

Mick tried to suppress his smile, he was not gonna start acting like a love sick teenager just cause he and Ray were gonna go on an official date. He was pulled from his thoughts by a manila folder being posted through the slot in his cell. Gingerly and with a bad feeling in his gut he opened the envelope and pulled out a photo with a note attached. The note read “tell your lawyers to back off!”, the photo was of Ray unconscious, he hoped to god that was the case, eye black, lip spilt and a cut on his forehead clearly mad from being hit on the head by something blunt. 

Mick could feel the rage build up in him as he started to scream, “who’s out there, who posted this, come back and face me, I’m gonna kill you you son of a bitch!!!” But even with the bio plaster it was too soon for it to have eroded enough to make the door lock breakable so Mick pounded on the door and shouted but it came with no answer only the darkness of lights out. Mick was gonna kill someone for this, no someone was gonna burn for this!


	9. Chapter 8

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 8

The sound of Micks cell being opened in the morning barely registered with the man along with the shout of “Mr Rory your lawyers are here to see you”. Mick hadn’t slept and it was doing nothing to improve his mood. He allowed himself to be cuffed and chained and lead to the room where Rip and Stein waited for him, grim expressions on his face.

Once the door was closed Rip began talking about what they had found out so far that could help the case and Mick could tell both men were skirting around a certain bit of information. Did they really think not telling him would mean sparing his feelings.

“They got Haircut” Mick growled out. He waited for both men to settle before Stein asking how he knew. “Little present through my door, not pretty boys best photo and a nice note too. I’m supposed to let you know to back off”. Mick ground out talking to his hands and still hurt from pounding on his cell door.

“We didn’t want to worry you, were looking into it and doing what we can to find Raymond, of that I assure you” Stein added.

“Look Mick, were worried about Dr Palmer too but if we stop then you could stay in here and Ray would never forgive us for that would he?”. Rip interjected.

Mick knew there was truth in that Ray would happily take whatever punishment came his way if it meant Mick was safe and that was before they started this thing they shared. “Dammit Haircut” Mick muttered.

“Look I appreciate the help but Snart has my back, he’s gonna get us out and then we can rescue that idiot, Haircut is a big boy he can take care of himself better than you guys give him credit for. And once we find him I’m gonna burn every last one of them that laid a finger on him!” Mick looked them straight in the eye barely supressed rage evident in every fibre of his body.

“Understood Mr Rory”, came Rips reply. With that the meeting was over Mick being led away to join his work detail crew. Stein and Rip looked at each other.

“We can’t just let Raymond get himself killed can we” Stein asked.

“Not sure there’s much we can do, maybe focusing on the escape is the best option or maybe we need to find him first, once we rescue Ray we are free to help Mick”. Rip tried to sound convinced but they really had very little to go on when it came to finding Ray.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick dug angrily, not making eye contact and keeping himself to himself. 

“So come on partner, though after a little visit from lover boy you’d be all smile and sunshine today”. Snart teased. “Shut up Snart” came the angry reply.

Leonard continued to stare at his friend, something was very wrong and if Mick didn’t let it out he was going to explode and that never ended well. They were too close to getting out for the plan to be ruined by Mick going into a rage and picking a fight with the nearest person.

“I’m sure Mick but you look like you want to burn this place to the ground and that kind of anger unchecked is what gets you into trouble. I’m your friend. If you don’t think I know about your little love connection to boy scot you’re kidding yourself so spill what did our resident nerd do to cause trouble in paradise”. Len offered.

“It’s not like that, hell if I care if you know about us. It our thing me and Haircut we got something good so you can stop teasing and insulting Ray when he’s not hear to defend himself”. Mick almost bit Snarts head off! Good thought Len better Micks anger be directed at him, that he can deal with. What worried him was the look Mick gave him, a look of worry or genuine grief before it slipped away and was replaced with that fire that was so Mick.

“Listen partner what’s happened?” Snart inquired, it was clear Ray had got further into Micks thoughts than he had first thought, Snart had tried very hard not to looked shocked at Micks use of Raymonds first name and hell those two both deserved something to hold onto especially at times like this, maybe just maybe he’d tease Ray a little less once this was over. 

“Mick?” was all Snart said looking earnestly at his friends.

“He’s only gone and done the one thing I asked him not to!” Mick sighed “They got him Snart, must have been after he left the prison, he’s somewhere beaten and probably taking more hits in order to protect me and I can’t do a damn thing about it!” Mick huffed out some of the fight leaving him but still carrying all the charge of a man that was ready to kill someone.

“Raymonds gonna do what he does, put everyone first and more than anyone you. He’s tough for a nerd so we have to have faith and once we break out this place we go for some payback, go rescue your fair maid and then you too can do whatever it is you do to celebrate”. Snart tried to sound up beat but he mentally upped the time table on the escape. They couldn’t wait it looks like they were gonna have to escape as soon as.

“Yeah I know that but things feel different, I am angrier then ever I want to burn more than ever and I can’t clear my head of the desire to fight and hurt.” Mick explained.  
“It called having feelings, someone you care about is hurting so you hurt to.” Snart tried to comfort but he knew that wasn’t what Mick needed, he needed a solid enemy someone to hurt and he hoped Mick would hold it together long enough for that to be the people that took Ray.


	10. Chapter 9

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 9

Snart knew they were running out of time Mick’s execution was in 3 days and thing were not going to plan. For one thing his new roommate was not in his right mind and didn’t appear to sleep. This meant that he couldn’t plan or hide thing in the back the toilet unit or spend any time studying the wires and which ones he would need to diffuse before he could escape. 

Haywire would just sit and stare at him and time was running out. Next problem was that one Theodore Bagwell had taken a liking to him and making his presence felt and he could feel the man’s eyes follow him around the yard. He knew a predator and could handle T-bag but not him watching him as he tried to hide dirt and debris dug up from the guard’s store.

Snart was grateful that it was time for him “insulin” shot as he needed to talk to Sara, he needed to know if they were closer to finding Ray as Mick was beginning to get dangerously unsettled, like a bear that was about to be poked one more time than it could take.

Snart waited in the med bay surveying the room for plan be when it came to him. The med bay window, outside it lead a cable that stretched to the outer wall. All one would need to do was get into the med bay, break the window bars and climb to freedom. Snart smiled.

Sara entered the room with his shot trying to look relaxed but thinly hiding concern. She sat next to him and played out the giving of his insulin.

“How close are you guys, with have a situation and need to get you guys out ASAP” she tried to sound even.

“I know about Raymond, Mick got a picture reminder and is about ready to start a one man war”. Came Snarts reply.

“Damn it! How’s he doing apart from the rising desire to break someone of which I share? I should never have suggested Ray come visit…I should”

“Wasn’t your fault” Len interrupted, he wasn’t going to let her feel guilty for this one. “We both thought it would be a good idea, the romantics in us just couldn’t let those to mope and worry themselves. Mick’s pissed and ready to blow but he is one of the few people that doesn’t underestimate Raymond and his ability to survive tough situations. Micks more concerned that Ray is gonna let himself get hurt for him and isn’t sure how to deal with those feelings.” Snart sighed.

“Idiots the both of them” he added.

“Yeah but somehow they found each other and I get the feeling would fight the world to keep what they got” Sara said wistfully.

“Well instead of us getting caught in the plot of a romance novel lets concentrate on the prison heist movie. I need you to do me a favour. One when Mick comes to med bay find a way to keep him hear and two, tomorrow night don’t lock the door to the med bay”. Snart whispered

Sara smiled in response “Got it!” And with that Snart was lead back to gen pop to think of a way to get Mick into the med bay.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Snart knew that if you needed something in this prison you went to C-note, the man that could get you anything. He found him easy enough as went about brokering a deal for something that would make him very ill. If he could get it to Mick he’d have to be taken to med bay. Mick wasn’t gonna enjoy puking his guts out or anything else that came of side effects to the cocktail he’s acquired but needs must.

Taking his new item he went for work detail and to meet up with Mick. Mick was as grumpy as possible.

“Ok partner here’s the plan, you drink this, your gonna hate it but it will put you in the med bay where Sara can keep you for a few days.” Snart explained.

“Mick looked at the vile, is this gonna make me shit my guts out cause that’s a tall ask?” Mick asked looking at the vile with a certain amount of hate.

“Not gonna lie it ain’t gonna be pretty but tomorrow night I’m gonna get us out of here!” Snart said smugly

“Now that I can get behind!” Mick said approvingly and downed the liquid.

“Should take a few hours to take effect and then its home free and we can concentrate on getting Boy Scout out of trouble and back where he belongs”. Snart explained and smiled at the approving look Mick was sporting.


	11. Chapter 10

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 10

Ray woke with a pounding headache and the stinging in his leg and shoulder. Both had been dressed so at least he hadn’t been left to bleed out on the floor but god his verves still felt fried and it was hard to move to a sitting position. He looked around at the surroundings, a simple room clearly someone’s basement. One window too small for him to climb through, only way out was up the stairs and into the main house which hopefully wouldn’t be too difficult to escape. He was aware of the chain attached to the good leg and his hands were secured with some kind of futuristic handcuff. A quick pat down meant no phone but at least he knew that he was alive which meant they didn’t want him dead whoever they were. Jogged from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and someone walking down the stairs.

“Good to see you awake Dr Palmer, although not sure if that’s your real name, only record of you is from 2016 and before which means you’re very well preserved for a man of your age”. Quinn sneered out.

“Well apart from their being no real record of you apart from you signing your name on the prison visitor log the only thing we know is that your Mick Rory’s lover considering the loved up display at visitation yesterday.” Quinn continued as Ray glared at him

“So here’s the plan, you get to have a lovely stay here for the next few days, Mr Rory tells his lawyers to back off and waits for his execution. He gets to die knowing that you at least will live. Mr Rory gets his execution, I kill you so that no one can connect the pieces and life continue for me and the people I work for as if none of this matters.” Smugly Quinn ended his little speech.

Ray’s eye’s widened before he composed himself. “You work for Savage, you know Mick’s innocent and I’m sorry to say but there’s no way you’re gonna get away with this”. Ray spoke with confidence.

“Oh really, as I see you are in no position to argue and if my superiors get even a hint your lawyers are moving then Mick will get another lovely picture of his boy toy looking a lots worse than the last”. Quinn jeered enjoying this far too much before turning and heading back up the stairs and Ray heard the door look again.

Ray smiled, he had an advantage in the fact that this man knew nothing about him and thus had him looked up in a basement where he could see various cleaning chemicals, a tool box and various bits of scrape all just waiting for Ray to science the shit out of!

Ray lay back down and stretched out using his height to his advantage. It wasn’t hard to kick out the leg of a table that had some scrapes on it. Ray had no idea what they were once part of but it was enough. Ray set about tinkering, attempting to find a way to short circuit the cuffs on his hands. 

It couldn’t have been more than an hour when the door opened and Quinn returned ready for another round of gloating.

“Missed my pretty face did you, I have to warn you my boyfriend is the jealous type”. Ray goaded smiling broadly.

“Oh I don’t think that will matter much no, I am here to ask how you know about Savage, my superior says that information is classified”. Quinn quizzed.

“I’m not sure must have been something I heard from your mother”. Ray smiled innocently.

Quinn felt him get angrier with this man and he took a step forward. “I will ask you again and I hope for a better answer or would you like another nerve bullet?” Quinn ground out aggressively.

“Oh that’s what you shot me with, I have to thank you, and nasty crick in my shoulder is all gone now that I can’t feel it anymore” Ray continued to chirped out.

Quinn was looking venomous but Ray had seen people look at him like that before, he was even dating one of them and Quinn’s stare had nothing on a Mick Rory death glare. He put on his best smile and stood up to face Quinn who took a few more steps forward. Quinn stepped into reach and Ray let the cuffs fall off. Quinn barely had time to register the shock before he was punched squarely in the jaw practically knowing him to the ground. 

Ray took advantage of Quinn’s shock and desperately reached into his pocked to find a key to his leg restraint. Quinn recovered quickly landed a strike to Ray’s stomach. The two men grappled Ray’s elements of surprise carrying him through but Quinn was well trained. Ray kicked out with his bandaged leg and it was a mistake. While it connected and sent Quinn backwards it hadn’t healed and the shooting pain in his nerves caused him to fall to his knees. The pain blinded him for a moment and it was all Quinn needed to take back the advantage and give him a full beating. 

Ray lay on the floor he could feel the bruising on his face and spat out blood. He must have a fractured cheekbone and certainly a few bruised ribs from some well-placed kicks. Quinn spat at him and walked back up the stairs looking the door behind him. Ray was left to nurse his injuries and think of a plan B to get out of here!   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quinn was pissed he’d thought the man currently laying in the basement was a doctor of something, not the kind of person who could put up a fight and take a punch. He had not foreseen that and it had made him lose control a little. Oh well he had planned to kill then man anyway does it matter if he’s a little more roughed up. Maybe he could send another picture to Mr Rory, get some satisfaction torturing the man. First he had to called Reynolds and report in.

“You better have good news Quinn” came Reynolds curt answer. Quinn swallowed.

“Well he’s a tougher character than I would have though from his appearance but then I suppose if your lover is Mick Rory you better be able to handle a bit of rough”. Quinn replied.

“Quick stalling, what does he know?”

“He’s not given me anything yet but I’ll work out how he knows the name Savage I assure you. He’s smart to, somehow got out of the restraining cuffs, and may have had to get a bit physical.” Quinn explained.

“Dr Palmer’s wellbeing doesn’t concern me, do what you like but get my info and don’t kill him till after Mr Rory’s execution! And Quinn since he’s proving a bit of a fighter I’ve sent some back up just in case you can’t handle it alone”. Reynolds put the phone down and Quinn swore. Damnit he had to crack Dr Palmer before those clowns arrived and took over the interrogation. He’d give the ever smiling idiot some time to recover enough to survive the next round, he was going to enjoy this.


	12. Chapter 11

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 11

Work detail was over and they had just broken the layer of the floor. Snart was able to get to his cold gun parts now but before he could smuggle them back to his cell he needed to take care of his Haywire problem. Mick was beginning to look peaky, whatever that brew was it was beginning to work. Snart patted Mick on the shoulder,  
“Not long Mick were nearly at the finish line.”

Mick grunted a response, he was beginning to sweat as the guards came to chain and walk him back to his cell. Snart was lead the other way mind working out steps. He finally came up with a plan that could get Haywire out of his cell and give himself a moment for him Mick and Sara to all be in the same place at the same time.

Snart got back to his cell and immediately started putting the gun together waiting for Haywire to return. Luckily Haywire had got his nickname for being a few screws lose and unpredictable, it was time to prove that they had let him out of psych to soon. Snart slipped the gun into the hiding place behind the toilet as quietly to not draw the attention of the inmates walking around outside. He’d managed to fly under the radar so far. He just finished up when Haywire entered the cell and stood and stared at him as the cells door closed behind him.

“You always look so focused on the toilet, why is that, why do you stare at the wall, what’s behind it, do you know what’s behind it, do you know a secret, I know a secret, I know your secret, your secret is that you know a secret about the wall”. Haywire began to ramble, damn he was perceptive even when he was half crazed. Snart stood and walked to the bed and with a sudden burst shouted out before bringing his head down against the frame. He positioned it so that while it broke the skin on his forehead he didn’t give himself a concussion, instead just a wound that looked worse than it was. He shouted again,

“No Haywire don’t”. Haywire just stared at him not sure what to make of the scene. Snart heard the click of his cell door and within seconds guards were on the scene. They took one look and seized a startled Haywire. This was when he realised he was being set up,

“No it wasn’t me, Snart has a secret with the wall, the wall told him to he’s protecting the toilet”. Haywire struggled out sounding madder than Snart had hoped for.

“He just attacked, lost it and went for me”. Snart did his best innocent shock as the guards hauled Haywire away and Snart was himself checked over. The guard took one look at the blood and agreed to take Snart to the med bay immediately.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mick was gonna be sick. He was sitting on the floor of his cell gut retching and twisting in pain so intense that he could feel the sweat on his shirt. Yep here it came. Mick lurched towards the door being violently ill, he was gonna kill Snart for this but at least it wasn’t coming out his ass. The sounded of throwing up drew the attention of a horrified guard who was unlucky enough to open Mick’s cell and step right into the mess. Mick tried to hide the self-satisfied smile, thinking “serves you right” but before he could enjoy the little moment he was rocked by another bought of sickness and a wave of dizziness as he rolled onto the floor.

“Brilliant” he thought as he could feel his vision blur, “please don’t let me pass out in my own vomit” was Micks last thought before darkness.

Mick woke up violently, he was lying down and restrained and panic set in as he fought it get up.

“Easy Mick” came the familiar voice as Sara’s face swam into view. Mick settled taking in his surroundings, med bay. He smelt like vomit but at least it didn’t appear to be on his clothes, he was hot and his stomach still felt ready to explode. His head was pounding and he closed his eyes against the light and just growled feeling nausea rise in him.

“I’m going to have to undo his restraints, the convulsions have stopped but he clearly isn’t over the nausea”. Sara explained. However she was talking to her just replied with an up to you and footsteps and doors shutting indicated they had left. Sara made quick work of one restraint whispering a “sorry got to still have you secure so it doesn’t look like I’m putting myself in danger”. As soon as his hand was free Mick rolled and heaved into the bucket that was miraculously waiting for him.

“Looking good Mick, let’s not tell Boy Scout about this, don’t want to ruin his manly perception of you”. Leonard drooled out.

Mick just didn’t have the energy to reply but felt reassured that his partner was somehow in the room. He looked up to see Len sitting on another bed head newly stitched and dried blood on his shirt, he quirked his eyebrow at his partner.

“Minor head wound, looks worse than it is but got that damned crazy out my cell so I can finally work on the last part of the plan”. Snart explained.

“So we are finally getting out of here, thank god I am so done with nothing but male testosterone and playing nurse”. Came Sara’s confession.

“Nice and simple Mick is gonna be held up here getting his beauty rest, I will work on freezing the wires allowing me access to the back area without detection, I grab Raymonds pulse bomb it goes off I sneak back to the med bay and in case the door doesn’t open you’ll have left it unlocked. I wake up sleeping beauty and climb out of here over the fence to freedom”. Snart looked rather pleased.

Mick grunted his approval before managing to speak up “Haircut?” Sara looked solemn for a second.

“No leads yet but we’ll find him Mick I promise.” Sara exchange a look with Snart. Mick lay back down hand pinching the bridge of his nose, that look said it all. All hints and teasing aside from those two they knew no point hiding it now.

“We’re gonna find Haircut and when we do I am gonna burn them all!” He confessed.

“We’re with you Mick, we’ll make em pay”. Sara confirmed.

“When I find him I’m gonna punch the idiot, getting himself in trouble making me get this riled up”. Mick continued.

“Sure partner your boyfriend is in for one telling off, even I may have words with him for worrying you. Then we will all go for a drink. What you say?” Len said with a smile.

“Sounds good” Mick relaxed like a weight was lifted, “Gonna make sure he knows, make sure he gets how angry I am at him, how worried I was” Mick got quieter as he said this words coming slower as if talking about his feelings out loud was the hardest thing he’d done. He sighed and then continued with new confidence “I am gonna punch him, yell at him and then I’m gonna hold him in my arms, goofy idiot will probably cry”. Mick said with satisfaction.

Snart and Sara were both smiling, “Great first round is on Sara”.

They nodded before it was time for Sara to leave. Mick continued to fight the nausea but at least Sara had hooked him up with some heavy pain killers to take away the edge and blast him into blissful unconsciousness. Snart was allowed to stay the night in med bay for “observations” and therefor rest before the big day tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 12

Ray was ready this time he was going to get out of here. The chemicals when mixed had enough corrosive power to eat away at his restraints, not enough to totally break them he would have to use some force but he was optimistic. He had allowed himself enough rest to recover some strength then work some more on his escape and rested making sure he had energy. The useless wires and bits of scrap to a genius like Ray became a small device that had enough charge for one electric shock and he was able to conceal his weapon easily in his sleeve. The scraps also made for a use full tool to saw into the eroding bonds helping it move faster. Then there was essentially the world’s smallest bomb barely a blast but the mix would give a spark and produce fumes that would look effective enough, a good distraction. Yep he was ready, he stilled himself.

Ray threw the flash bomb at the door it sparked and smoked as Ray kept him mouth covered so not to inhale the fumes. It barely signed the door but he could hear the door unlock as Quinn came in alerted by the smell of smoke. Immediately Quinn started to cough and his eyes stung. Ray gave a furious tug of his restraints and the broke free painfully running up the stairs and full force into the startled man. Ray was pretty winded the earlier beating was taking its toll and his strength wasn’t going to last. Quinn lashed out still disorientated so unable to connect as Ray slipped the device out of his sleeve and jabbing it into the back of Quinn’s neck. It gave a buzz and Ray heard the zap of electricity as Quinn’s eyes went wide before passing out. 

Breathing heavily he got up and started to look around, he had no idea how long Quinn would remain unconscious. He removed Quinn’s gun just in case the man woke up and set about searching the house. He looked for car keys, though he doubted driving was going to be possible in his current state. He found Quinn’s phone on a living room table and hurriedly dialled Sara. 

“Who is this?” came the short and mistrusting voice.

“It’s Ray, um I could do with a pick up can you get Gideon to follow this phones coordinates?” Ray filled his voice with sunshine even though his body was aching and all he wanted was to lie down again.

“Ray, god you’re ok, Gideon coordinates now, Ray are you hurt Mick said they sent him a photo, he’s ready to kill someone”. Sara replied. Ray couldn’t help the warm feeling he got and the goofy smile knowing his team cared, knowing Mick was worried about him.

“Micks gonna kill me isn’t he”. He said it without really thinking, not knowing how Sara would take it. I mean she didn’t know they were anything more than team mates why would Mick be angry, Ry promised he’d keep himself safe and he knew Mick would be mad and worried sick.

“Yeah Ray, Mick is pretty pissed but only cause he cares which is still a new thing for him. Len says they’ll be out soon and we can all go out for a drink.” Sara sounded reassuring and Ray took a deep breath.

“You know?” he said in a small voice.

“Yeah Ray both me and Snart figured it out a while ago but we thought you guys just needed your space.” Sara continued to reassure.

Ray smiled having Sara and Snart know wasn’t so bad. It was then he heard the sound of a car pull up outside.

“Um Sara I don’t suppose you sent a cab for me?” He said a hint of worry in his voice.

“Ray find somewhere to hide, we're on our way” Sara said sensing Rays panic.

Ray didn’t know the house so he opted for heading out the back finding a shed or something. The garden was over grown and maybe he could find a corner to conceal himself. He curse his height, being tall was definitely not gonna work in his favour. He was losing energy fast the events of the last 24 hours catching up.   
He was broken from his frantic movement by a shout behind him.

“Your gonna pay for that Dr Palmer” Quinn roared and ran towards him. Panicking he raised the gun and shot, the bullet missed and he cursed. He should have paid more attention when Mick was trying to teach him how to shoot. Quinn lunged and as the two went down Ray pulled the trigger again. 

Ray was horrified, Quinn’s eyes were wide and Ray watched as they dimmed. The bullet had been point blank and right into the man’s chest. Quinn crumpled dead on top of Ray his blood beginning to spill over Ray shock stilled body. Immediately two men appeared. 

“Target found, yes Mam. No agent Quinn is dead. Yep were bringing him in, Yes plan b”, one man said into his phone. Ray passed out then exhaustion taking over.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

For the second time Sara was too late. Rip had been the one to find the body, dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. He’d called her over and the two had just looked at the man with Rage. Jax and Stein called them into the house and down to the basement. Kendra was sitting on the steps looking miserable.

“He used what he found and made one hell of an escape” Stein explained, using logic to try and stay detached as he explained the remains of a flash bomb, some kind of taser and the broken restraints. He was trying to keep his voice neutral and scientific. Only Jax’s eyes told the story of a worried friend trying to stay in control.

“That’s his blood though, he was beaten and got out only for him to be recaptured”, Kendra said sounding small.  
Sara kicked the nearest thing, damn it so close. "Maybe he is on the run, we should try and search for signs" She coutered but her gut was telling her that was not the case.

“Ok team tear this house apart, anything you think is relevant, anything that can help get Ray back and Snart and Rory out of prison. This has gone on long enough” Rip didn’t even hide the anger in his voice. His team was suffering and he was going to make sure that he saved every last one of them as he turned and stormed back out determined to find something to set things back in order.


	14. Chapter 13

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 13

Len woke up well rested and from the looks of it whatever Sara had given Mick had allowed him a peaceful sleep. Both men came out of sleep by the sound of someone entering the med bay. It was early maybe an hour before most of the infirmary staff came on duty but from the silent steps and hidden presence they knew it was Sara. She couldn’t help but be stealthy even if the med bay door didn’t want to cooperate.

“Early check-up?” Len purred out but then his easy confidence faltered when he saw her face. Sara looked angry, frustrated as she tried to still her features probably not wanting to share whatever had happened between last night and now.

“Just double checking on you guys, Len you can be discharged back to gen pop its safe for you to go back to work duty so there should be no problems” Sara said a little too clinically, she was definitely holding back.

“What about me, still feel queasy as shit but at least not about to lose my guts.” Mick asked.

“You will need to stay for observations, I did some checking and with you medical results you technically are too unfit to be executed. So I call that a win, I am going to process the paperwork and it means you have an extra 2 weeks. Not that you guys will need it right?” Again Sara sounded less pleased than she should have been.

Len was glad for the news of Micks extended timescale, 2 weeks was a lot to play with if things went south. The problem was Sara sounded questioning like there was something more and that they really needed to get out more. Shit he thought to himself.

“Where’s Ray?” Snart asked and he watched Sara try and compose herself and Mick stiffen.

“We don’t know is the truth but don’t worry were working on it, but sure could use your help”. Sara replied.

“Cut the crap, even I know your lying, where’s haircut, what’s happened, you’re not exactly keeping me calm and worry free here!” Mick couldn’t help the anger in his voice Snart knew that.

“Sara, come on whatever trouble our boy Raymond has got himself into now soon his knight in shining armour is gonna be out of here and on the case. In fact we would welcome any details on Rays situation, wouldn’t we Mick?” Snart tried to sound more positive if only to try and keep Mick calm. Mick just growled in response but nodded.

“Ok we found him” Sara noted the hopeful expression on Micks face and mentally kicked herself for having to keep going. “Your right Mick we underestimate the man, whoever took him did the same and Ray escaped and made contact” She continued.

“That’s my boy” Mick explained with pride.

“There’s a but coming” Snart followed in a wary voice.

“Yeah, we got their too late again” Sara said with bitterness and guilt in her voice. “Ray put up one hell of a fight, could see signs of struggle and we found a body. Ray took out his captor but someone got there first and there was no sign of him. He could be in the wind without a way to contact us and if he’s on the run we could really use the extra help getting him home”. Sara finished.

Snart wiped his hand over his face a mixture of frustration and worry. Boy Scout really could take care of himself but in the end whoever they pissed off was a step ahead. He looked up to check how Mick was handling this, for today to go well he needed a clear headed partner.

Mick looked a little beaten, a little more of his emotion was coming through.

“Damn it all. Snart we get out today you got me. I need out, I need to find that idiot. He’s done good, got himself free so it’s about time we did the same so I can bring him home. I need this Snart before I lose it and get myself locked up here for real” Mick spoke low and with a great deal of control, this was not easy on the man.

Len took a breath, so his partner was going with hope, hope that Ray was just on the run and they would find him. If that’s how he was going to survive the day without killing anyone than Len wasn’t about to ruin it for his partner.

“Ok team, today we get out and then we go save our nerdy team mate and then we deserve a piss up!” Len finished.

Sara discharge Snart, checked on Micks medical needs and sorted his paper work. The day shift were in and he was escorted back to his cell to wait for duty in a little while.  
Meanwhile Sara suggested to the guard that some fresh air may help Mick with the nausea and a supervised walk around the outside area for death row inmates was arranged.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Len went to work detail as usual, things were going to plan and he had to make sure nothing distracted him from his routine. Over on the other side he could see that Mick had been let out into his paddock and was pacing back and forth. Maybe he should go over and check up on his mood before work detail. Unfortunately this was the moment that T-bay decided to announce his presence.

“Why hello pretty, look at that scar such a shame”. He drawled.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you T-bag just keep moving” Snart replied.

“Now is that any way to talk to a friend, you see I’ve noticed you and particularly how much you and your brother potter about looking like you’re up to something” T-bay continued to drawl out.

“It’s nothing for you to concern yourself with just brother talking and debating the choices we made to get here”. Snart replied, he could tell that despite what others thought Theodore Bagwell was not stupid, intelligence and cunning in those eyes that Snart may have respected if it wasn’t for his sexual crimes. No this was a man he had to keep an eye on today was not the day to be noticed by the like of T-bag.

“Oh look at your poor brother, caged up like an animal. Breaks my heart. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, an ear to whisper to or help with whatever little scheme you’ve got cooking don’t neglect little old Teddy here” T-bag purred.

Len tried not to shiver, he could see why some of the less tough men and boys in this prison came to T-bag for protection. Cunning and deadly but new how to string a pretty sentence together. He was about to reply when the sound of the convict bus and new arrivals drew his attention. New inmates, poor souls. The prisoners had gathered to check out the crop of fresh meat and Snarts stomach dropped.

Among them walking with a limp and holding himself in a way that clearly showed he’d taken one hell of a beating was one Raymond Palmer. Snarts eyes grew wide and he gripped the wire fence in disbelief.

“Oh now don’t be jealous pretty but I think I’m in love. Despite his poor black eye that may be the prettiest man to ever have the misfortune of being thrown in Fox River. Boy like that is gonna need some protection and care nurse that pretty face back to health” T-Bag was practically salivating while eyeing Ray with hunger.

“Don’t even think of it, touch a finger on him and I will make you pay” Snart couldn’t help it, couldn’t keep the edge out of his voice and the death out of his eyes. All he knew was he would protect Ray and not let a monster like T-bag get his hands on someone as naïve and trusting as Ray. Oh god Mick he though just as he heard.

“Rory!” Being shouted out. Snart looked up to see 2 guards restraining and dragging Mick back inside. Mick’s eyes were wild but he was focused on Ray as he tried to scream for him before he was manhandled back into the prison building.

This was not good, this was not how he thought this day was going to go. This had thrown too many questions and variable into the mix and Snart couldn’t even think of the escape plan until he knew both Ray and Mick were ok.

This escape just got a whole lot more complicated!


	15. Chapter 14

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 14

Mick finally lost it, he went from quiet hope to full rage in a few heart beats. Damn fool he thought to himself, why did he have to give himself hope like some bloody hero. He was a criminal, he dealt in harsh reality and tough situations not goody toe shoe scenarios such as happy endings and hope. One minute he was breathing the fresh air allowing it to settle his nausea and regain some strength, the next he saw T-bag swagger up to Len. Mick had glared daggers but new his partner could handle himself then he saw Snart’s eyes go wide as he gripped the fence.

Mick hadn’t been paying attention to the bus full of new inmates but a lump formed in his throat as he followed the horrified expression on his partners face. Walking down towards the prison among the poor souls was his lover, his friend his dopey, innocent and very much undeserving of this fate Ray. His eyes grew wide and the floor nearly dropped out beneath him. 

Mick was more than furious he was desperate, he could hear the cat calls and knew that someone like Ray wouldn’t last a night in a place like this. He wanted to rip out the tongue of everyman that shouted obscenity at his Ray. Worst of all was the state Ray was in himself. He had a slight limp and held his arms around his chest, bruises littered the side of his face and his black eye looked vicious. How dare someone do that to Haircut, how dare someone hurt that beautiful face. Ray doesn’t deserve this punishment. Seeing Ray like that hurt Mick more than anything had before, Mick was unprepared for the raw emotion he felt. He was still recovering from that damn drug he felt weak and helpless and he wasn’t coping as he rushed towards the fence calling out to Ray. He had barely chocked out “Haircut” when the guards were on him pulling him back inside.

Damn his weakened state he wanted to fight back more, to punch these guards till they didn’t move, to rip down the fence and pull his goofy scientist to him. He hurt both physically and mentally, this was torture. Worse still was the thought that this was somehow his fault. He’d been warned if he didn’t play nice and just serve his fake sentence than Ray would suffer. It had been Micks life for Ray and now Ray was serving a punishment worse than death. Mick howled but the strength was leaving him and his stomach twisted tightly. He gave a lurch throwing up everything left in his stomach and fell on his knees panting.

The guards took the opportunity to drag him into the med bay shouting after a sedative. It was all just noise, he couldn’t think straight he couldn’t breathe, was he having a panic attack. He hadn’t felt so lost, confused and angry since that fire so long ago. 

There was a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Sara’s face swam into view and a small pin prick to his arm.

“A light sedative, I reduced the does” came the whisper in his ear.

“Put him on the bed I’ll take it from here, thanks he’ll be out soon and of no danger to me”. Came Sara’s confident voice.

Once the guards had left Mick could feel the drug work as it allowed him to relax and try and focus.

“What happened Mick?” Came Sara’s confused voice.

“Haircut, they found him, we found him”. It nearly came as a sob but Mick was too angry. Oh god he wanted to kill someone.  
“Ray, what you saw him”. Sara continued as she looked at Micks distraught face as realisation dawned on her.

“Mick don’t tell me he’s here, please don’t tell me they sent him here?” Sara’s voice held a tremble of emotion both shock and angry.

“Yeah, they got us good, they came through on their threats far better than I would have thought. Haircuts in with the new inmates just arrived, He looks awful. Damn it I couldn’t get to him I should have protected him, he’s not gonna make it he’s…” Mick started to get anxious and angry again.

“Calm down Mick this isn’t your fault, I should have got to him fast. But if he’s in with gen pop then Snart will find him. Yu know he’s not gonna let anything happen to Ray”. Sara assured.

“I hope so, god help the man who lays a finger on him. Your right Len will have his back, I just I’m just not ready for this no idea how to process. Let’s hope Len has a plan to get them both out of gen pop and to me by tonight. I can’t rest until I know that goof is ok”. Mick said through strained teeth, his head was pounding his nerves fried and he couldn’t shake the feeling that things were gonna get a lot worse.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ray was so very groggy, he ached and felt dizzy not knowing what was going on. He’d been on a bus and now was walking but restrained again. He trudged forward half in a daze, he could he shouts, jeers and obscenities and could feel the fear build up. He sense were telling him he was in trouble, this place was dangerous and that from the look of it he was about to enter a prison building. Yep things couldn’t be worse, for a second he though he heard “Haircut” being screamed at him but when he looked about only the shouting lecherous faces of inmates greeted him.

The next part was all a dream, being processed and search and lead to the prison cells. Ray was scared, for the first time in ages truly afraid. But ever the optimist he tried to think of the positives. If this was Fox River than there was a very good chance he would find Snart who right now would have everything needed for their escape. He would soon be reunited with his team mate and that meant he would soon be with Mick. Yep Mick would be here and they would all escape. Plus Ray had studied this places blue prints, security system and technology, no one knew it better. The exception being Snart so together they’d be out in no time.

He really hoped this was the case because right now he was staring at his cell block and the hungry eyes of male prisoners.


	16. Chapter 15

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 15

Snarts mind had been racing since he saw Mick get hauled off and Ray disappear into the prison. Ok his first priority was to make sure he was there in gen pop for when Ray got assigned his cell and the he’d worry about the next part. Mick would have either been taken back to the infirmary or his cell and once that fact was clarified he could plan around it. Snart was grateful for the week that Sara had bought them.

After work detail he headed back to his cell, knowing how long processing was he estimate that the new arrivals would be being shown to their cells momentarily. Sure enough they latest group entered, among them was Ray clearly scared but Len could see his clever eyes processing options. Good Ray hadn’t lost his optimisms, Snart would be the first to mock Ray for this but for once was grateful for Ray’s ability to find hope and goodness in all things. 

He followed the procession patiently as inmates were showed to their new cells and made mental notes of anyone giving Ray extra attention. He would need to be on his guard with T-bag who followed Ray’s movements hungrily as well as T-bags current pet that was looking at Ray with venom. Another inmate was also watching Ray with a look of pure lust and want and that was Avocado. Between those two men the other inmates knew they had no chance, it had taken Boy Scout all of a minute to get the attention of two of the worse possible inmates. Mick was going to be pissed.

Snart stilled himself a flame of hope ignited, maybe they were due for a break as Rays guard lead him onto Snarts level and towards his cell. Snart looked at Ray and soon the man lifted his eyes from the ground he’d been studying and locked them onto Len. Ray tried to keep his face still, even the overgrown puppy new this wasn’t the time for a giant grin to break out onto his face but the look for pure hope and relief in his eyes was evident.

“Looks like you got a cell mate Snart, apparently the warden himself requested it, something about small kindnesses.” Announced the guard before herding Ray into the cell and then moving on.

Snart entered and looked at the man in front of him.

“Well you did a great job of staying out of trouble didn’t you Boy Scout. You have any idea how mad Mick is or can you not help being a complete idiot”. Snart smiled through the words, he couldn’t help tease and he was right but at the same time even Ray deserved some comfort. It was now Rays turn to smile as that goofy smile broke out and he beamed at Snart.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you”. Ray said.

“Well don’t expect a hug, save that for your rather pissed boyfriend”. Len replied and Ray had the decency to look a little guilty knowing he was the cause of Micks less than happy mood.

“How’s Mick, beside the fact that he’s prob gonna kill me for this?” Ray asked.

“Don’t worry you pretty little head, Micks mad but he’ll get over it, you have the privilege of being someone he cares about deeply which makes you family. So my concern is getting your dopey arse out of here unmolested and leave this place for good”. Snart explained.

A look of fear crossed Ray’s face at the words molested but he regained him composure and took a deep breath.

“Ok well not to sound alarmed but Micks execution is tomorrow so I am hoping plan prison break is good to go”. Ray asked a little worry etching onto his features.

“Luckily we have been given another week on that particular event. We are pretty set so we just need to make sure your well enough to get over a the wall and that we know Micks location for the escape. He was in the med bay but he could have been put back in solitary”. Snart explained and watched as Ray smiled at the new physically relaxing.

“A few days rest and my shoulder will hold my weight, ribs aren’t broken just bruised badly, looks worse than it is. I um well I wanted to be useful so though you’d maybe like the plans, schematics and security details of the place.” Ray said sheepishly.

Snart tried very hard to not snip at that instead mentally counting to 10.

“You think maybe a detail such as that would be something to lead with, how the hell did you get plans in hear Raymond” Snart responded.

“I memorised them, just in case”. Again Ray sounded a little sheepish and embarrassed.

“Well it looks like you’re not totally useless Raymond. Come on give me the details. This way we can have some plan b’s, c’s and d’s for getting out of here”. Snart explained.

For the next few hours Ray explained all the details, making notes on the sheet he’d arrived with and drawing up schematics. Len had to admit he was impressed and at this moment really saw what Mick saw in the scientist. Ray was undoubtedly an attractive man but his optimism gave you hope and he cared something that Mick needed and secretly craved but he was also smart and resourceful as fact that the team sometimes overlooked but not Mick, he got it.

Snart showed Ray the panel behind the toilet and didn’t even pretend to understand half what came out the scientist’s mouth. But what he did get was that Ray was able to reroute wires and remove excess ones meaning that Snart could now get out the back and move around behind the walls of the prison. Yep Ray was a genius but Snart wasn’t going to tell him that, he’d Mick do the honours. Ray was also exhausted he needed rest and time to heal his body so Len called it a night letting Ray practically pass out. Snart in the meantime was able to make up back up plans for their escape, maybe Ray getting thrown in here was a blessing in disguise.


	17. Chapter 16

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 16

The warden had come to the infirmary to see Sara personally and take her to one side. He’d handed her a file with the medicals details for Raymond Palmer so she was informed in case he needed any emergency medical attention. She looked at him a man too kind for this job and clearly cared about the inmates. This place was lucky to have him but at the same time it was men like him that screwed over.

“Nurse Lance, I know you have a good relationship with these inmates and they seem to respect you so I thought it would be better coming from you.” The warden explained.

“I know from Mr Rory’s paper work that he put Ray Palmer down as his “partner” and from their visitation I know what that means. It seems Dr Palmer was caught trying to find a way to break his “partner” out and now has ended up here, he is also charged with man slaughter as he shot a man dead but it was in self defines judging from Palmers own injuries. I shouldn’t but I feel bad for them. I want you to inform Mr Rory that Dr Palmer has been celled with his brother Leonard maybe that will be of some comfort to him. Unfortunately once you have the guards will be taking Mr Rory back to solitary, after his outbreak earlier they feel it will be safe for him there. Thank you nurse Lance”. The Warden then politely excused himself.

Sara felt a mix of emotions, glad Ray was at least with Mick, and angry at this false prison sentence that got both Mick and Ray thrown in this place, grateful to the Wardens kindness and pissed off that Mick had to go back to solitary. The guards were eyeing her clearly wanting her to be quick with the news so they could escort Mick away. Sara read the file quickly and went in to talk to Mick.

“I’ve got good news and bad news Mick” she tried to saying warmly to the man that was looking anything but warm and friendly. Mick just eyed her and then the guards.

“Let me guess I’m going back to solitary”, Mick growled out.

“I suppose that would be the bad news” She started to reply but was cut off by Mick.

“Solitary ain’t so bad no the bad news is that those bastards beat the shit out of Ray, framed him and now he’s in this prison and I can’t do a damn thing. Any idea what it feels like to know your lover is somewhere ,beat and you can’t protect him” Mick was getting dangerously angry, Sara could see the guards take note.

“Mick calm down, that’s the good news. Ray is with Len. The warden got them to share a cell, thought it would be of comfort to you.” Sara said patiently as she watched Mick expression go thoughtful and he let out a breath Sara knew he didn’t even think he was holding.

“Snart will watch his back, Wardens soft but for once not gonna hold that against him.” Micks face softened, a very rare look passed across him.

“How’s Haircut, they really did a number on him but then I know that goof can take a beating he’s stronger than he look”. It was almost wistful and Sara couldn’t help smile that Mick found a memory of Ray taking a beating for him in a Russian prison a happy memory.

“He looks worse than it is. Rays accused of conspiring to break out a prisoner and man slaughter. Looks like Ray killed then man that beat him up. As for his injuries bruised ribs not broken, fractured cheek bone, nerve damages to his shoulder and leg from a weapon and a gunshot wound. He’s recovering quickly” Sara tried to keep emotion out of her voice as she listed off Rays injuries, no use both of them getting angry and doing something they’d regret.

“Bastards” Mick spat out. “I could really do with a drink now, when we get out I’m getting plastered!” Mick said, Sara could tell that he was trying to hide his angry and sorrow behind his usual mask, not let on that he was worried for Ray.

“He’s ok Mick” she squeeze his shoulder as the guards took that as a sign to enter the room and escort Mick back to his cell. Sara gave him a sad smile, this couldn’t be easy and she couldn’t begin to understand what Mick must be thinking she just hoped he held it together long enough for them to escape and Snart to come up with a plan b.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick new the sedative from earlier was wearing off, he could see how agitated he was getting. He was so relieved to know that Snart had Ray and that Ray was ok. He had gotten more angry with every injury that Sara listed off and while he knew Ray had fought, even killed to escape and was tougher than most appreciated Mick still cursed everyone involved in this and himself. He wanted Ray safe, he wanted to protect him. Mick had never had the desire to protect someone as much as with Ray Palmer and not because Ray was weak but because Ray made Mick feel like he was special and important and that feeling deserved to be protected. Mick hated the idea of anyone touching what was his, he was possessive and not afraid to let jealousy show its head. This place held too many dangerous people and while Ray wasn’t bad in a fight Mick didn’t want to risk anything.

God Mick realised he was in deep, Ray was under his skin and probably the most important person in his life, maybe even more so than Snart. Ray was family now and Mick wanted to see him smile, specifically smile for him. To look at him with adoration and respect, like Mike mattered and deserved such attention. 

Snart would be working out their next move so he had to just be patient. Mick had to stay calm. He was lead back to his cell and he went to sit on the floor by his bed. Screw it he thought, Ray was rubbing off on him but his mind wandered to thoughts such as how good it would be to see and hold the man. Mick was gonna kiss every bruise on Rays body. Would take the pain away and make Ray feel like the most desired person in the world. Yep Mick had to hold onto that if he was gonna stay in control long enough to get out of this place.


	18. Chapter 17

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 17

Snart woke early vaguely aware of movement in his cell as he looked over the form of Ray tinkering at the desk.

“I applaud your commitment boy scout but it’s too early for us to do anything and I hate to sound like I care but you should be resting” Snart explained.

“I just couldn’t sleep anymore too many thoughts, I just need to make sure we have some assurances”. Came Ray’s tired reply.

Snart could tell he was still exhausted and really needed more rest but fear and worry were keeping him from sleep and Snart knew that Ray would do anything to make sure he was as useful as possible. “I can’t really rest knowing Mick is somewhere and I don’t have a way to help us all get out” Ray continued.

Snart took pity on the man. “Look Raymond, I have my insulin shot today, that will give me a chance to find out where Mick is. I figured we need to find a way out through some of those lovely tunnels but to do so means more digging in the guard shed. I need a way to make a real mess in the place so they have no choice to get us to fix it up plus need an excuse why I need Mick on the team and you. So if you’ve got a way to make up a lot of work in that room I’m all ears” Smart explained.

“Well then you’re in luck, I have recently perfected the art of making flash explosives using nothing but things I’ve found lying around. Not a big bang just enough to make a spark, place it by the electrics in the guard shed and voila you have yourself an electrical fire caused by a fuse blowing. Very common in this type of architecture if not properly maintenanced!” Ray was beaming and Len really didn’t want to admit that his idea was perfect.

“Well then Mr Genius you work on getting me those devices before I head to work detail and we have a plan in motion. We can use those tunnels to get anywhere under this place, your pulse to take out the electrics will give us the extra time and security to escape before anyone knows where even missing”. Snart sounded smug, he didn’t want to think about how Ray would protect himself while gone but maybe it was time he had a little more faith in the man, Mick did so it was Snarts turn to not underestimate the man.  
They both worked to hide the pieces before Snart was off hoping that Ray would keep his nose down as well as promising he would get more rest between tinkering. Snarts guard arrived to take him to the infirmary and he was relatively hopeful.

When he arrived at the infirmary he was made to wait, his appointment put well back in the face of Sara having to tend to some idiot who had broken his leg. The infirmary was a little more full than normal, some prisoner clearly had gotten into a fight if the cut foreheads and black eyes were anything to go by. Sara looked annoyed and definitely low on bed side manner as she tended to them. If any so much as tried to chat her up they were put down with one hell of a death stare. Eventually after maybe more than an hour Sara was free and Snart was guided to his spot to receive his “insulin”. He had had time to clock the fact that Mick was nowhere to been seen and think through his B plan for escape thus was in a confident mood.

He smirk at Sara purring out a “Hello nurse” and earning him a perturbed look that soon smoothed into fondness. “Hello Snart you’re in a good mood, take it our Ray is doing well, as you can see Mick has been taken back to solitary” Sara replied keeping the atmosphere light.

“Yep Raymond has settled in nicely and apparently has come with a rather detailed knowledge of our prison and the ideas for all kinds of useful additions” Snart said smugly.

“He ok though, Mick wasn’t exactly taking the news well but then Mick would also be the first to admit that Ray could science his way out of anything”, Sara replied,

“I think our good scientist is trying to keep his mind busy, this is the only way he’s going to survive this place. But he’s resting up and we have a plan to get him on work detail and get this show on the road. I need you to clear Mick for work tomorrow” Snart asked.

“Sure I’ll say as long as its light work he’s good to go back. So those two will get to see each other tomorrow. Part of me would love to see that reunion and part of me is so glad I’m not the one that has to see those two lovebirds coo over each other.” Sara said playfully.

“Yeah not sure I can handle being in a room with those two tomorrow but don’t tell anyone this but I’m happy for them, they deserve some positive after all that they’ve been through” Snart shared. Sara smiled at him, despite trying to act so cold underneath he could be just as soft as any of them. They were both distracted from their thought by a shout from a guard calling Sara over. The guards were carrying in the unconscious and clearly very heavy form of Avocado.

They put the giant man on a bed and Sara went into good employee mood. “What happened?” she asked.

“Seems Avocado wanted a little bit of a morning delight with the new inmate Palmer.” The guard said and both Sara and Len blanched.

“Yeah seems Avocado here underestimated the man as he was just lying on the floor of Palmers cell twitching. Palmer must have done something”. The guard continued to explain as Sara looked over the man. She didn’t really feel the need to be too thorough with a man that clearly had very bad intentions towards Ray. She noticed a small puncture wound on the back of his neck and the angry tinge of burnt flesh.

“What’s that?” the guard asked.

“Looks like Palmer gave Avocado a nasty shock, knocked him out. Won’t cause anything permanent just needs to sleep it off”, Sara said with a small smile looked at Len, they shared a look that said “Mick would be proud”.

“Should we punish Palmer” one guard asked.

“No way, it was self-defines. Anyway Palmer fixed my watch, he’s some kind of tech wizard so I owe him one. Plus Palmer is meant to be Rory’s boyfriend or something, how the hell those two hooked up no idea but Avocado is gonna regret trying this if he ever runs into Rory.” The other guard explained as they left the room.

Sara made her way back to Len with a grin, “Seems we didn’t have to worry too much about Rays dignity plus he’s only been here a day and earned himself a favour from a guard” Sara was very pleased with this news.

“Seems Boy Scout is smart and resourceful, totally know what Mick see’s in him but again don’t ever repeat that.” Len replied before his guard appeared to take him back to the cell.


	19. Chapter 18

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 18

After Snart left Rat new he had to be organised and precise if he wanted to get things done and keep himself out of trouble. Although he was tired he could rest later and was glad he’d been up early to work on his various tasks. First he had made sure that he’d made another taser in case a fellow inmate tried anything, Ray was in no condition to fight his body had taken enough punishment so a bit of protection had been his first priority. Next had been to use some parts to make a small pulse device and give it a test run, now he had the opportunity it seemed like a good idea to test out a device that was rather crucial to their escape.

He made sure he’d calibrated his taser so it wouldn’t be fried by a pulse and hid it in his sleeve. Once the cells had been opened for the day he took inventory of his surroundings. Two guards were doing the rounds just below, some inmates were loitering or off to do whatever they did, a cell a few doors down clearly had a radio as Ray could hear music. O if he set the pulse to a few meters it would catch the guards, the radio cell and some electrics in the walls. He’d then had to be quick to fix the electrics but that would be a piece of cake and he knew surviving in a place like this meant making friends. If he could “fix” radio cells radio then that would give him some leverage with the inmates and he was hoping the guards had some devices on them that would also need a “fix”.

Ray set off the small pulse, hearing as the hum of electric stopped, the radio fell silent as its owner swore and a minute later a guard cursed about his watch stopping working. Ray quickly hid the device behind the panel, re calibrated the wires so the system didn’t recognise a fault and started to walk out of his cell for some friend finding.  
What he didn’t expect was someone to come for him, someone that clearly didn’t have friendship on their mind as they eyed Ray hungrily. The man was a beast both tall and strong and Ray’s stomach did an uncomfortable twist under his gaze.

“Hello, I’m Avocado, was hoping we could be real good friends get to know each other better.” The giant in front of Ray purred out a look of lust on his face and a demeanour that said “no” wasn’t an option. Ray tried to smile, tried to think maybe he did want to be just friends maybe people were wrong about what happened to people who looked like Ray in prison.

“Nice to meet you Avocado, I’m Ray. Always a pleasure to make new friends but maybe we could catch up later I wanted to take a walk stretch my legs” Ray smiled and the giant smiled back.

“Don’t worry, you want be wanting to walk anywhere soon, I’ll take care of you” Avocado replied.

Ray could feel the panic. “That’s a very kind offer but you see my boyfriend Mick Rory may not approve, so if you don’t mind I’ll be on my way” Ray tried to say with confidence as he went to walk past the man.

“Rory’s in solitary pretty nothing he can do, so he’s gonna have to get used to sharing” Avocado said in a low voice as he lashed out to grab Ray and push him towards the bunk. Ray had no intention of playing victim again and on reflex grabbed Avocado round the back of the neck. For a brief moment Avocado looked like he thought Ray was giving in and started to lower his face toward him but then the sound of a zap and eyes flying wild as the man was electrocuted. Avocado fell to the ground and began to jerk.

Ray kicked the giant gingerly and then decided to walk out and call the guards as a spasming man on your cell floor was probably a bad way to keep a low profile.

“What happened here?” The guard barked out looking at Avocado’s twitching form.

“Um well, Avocado came to “make friends” and didn’t take no very well” Ray Palmer using his best most innocent smile as the guard eyed him suspiciously. He went to call someone on the walky takly type device but it’s didn’t respond.

“Belic, go get some help to move this idiot, get him to med bay bloody comms is down again, these things are forever breaking” Said the guard that remained.

Ray couldn’t believe his luck as he saw the watch round his wrist.

“Um I couldn’t help notice your watch, you know I am a genius with tech could fix it for you” Again all smiles and innocence. The guard looked at him but decided that what harm could it do and handed his watch over. It took Ray mere seconds to open it, recalibrate and jump start its internal power system.

“There good as new and if you ever want me to check out those radio devices just let me know, for a small favour of course” Ray felt very pleased with himself making prison deals wouldn’t Mick and Len be surprised.

“Sure Palmer, what’s the favour?” The guard replied.  
“Well maybe just keep an eye out for inmates like Avocado not sure I need any more of these particular friends plus I’m well kinda, well on the outside was with Mick Rory and I don’t think he’s the type to play nice if he knows I’m getting gentlemen callers”. Ray explained.

The guard smirked, “Got it, make sure your dignity stays intact and your thug boyfriend doesn’t lose his shit, deal Palmer” The guard replied as some more turned up to remove the unconscious man from Rays floor and leave him to his morning. Ray hadn’t appreciated them calling Mick a thug but new well enough that if Mick found out about this it was most likely a guard that was getting a punch.

Ray made his way down to radio cell clocking a few looks as he passed, a couple were suspicious, some impressed and others just confused. Ray smiled anyway no need to be unfriendly as he knocked on the bars of the cell.

“High! I’m Ray couldn’t help notice your radios gone silent, was nice having some music mind if I try and fix it” Ray said.

The old man in the cell looked up at him and nodded. “Only thing that gives me any joy, I’ve been here so long that they really don’t mind me having it so if you can get it to work I’d appreciate it but what’s the catch no one does something for nothing here” The inmate asked.

“Just spread the word that if anyone has tech to fix then Ray Palmers your man” Ray chirped happily as he went about fixing the device. It didn’t take long and after he left he felt a large sense of achievement.

Ray spent the rest of the morning trying to build the device for Snart. Along the way a few people trickled by asking for odd jobs in return for items Ray needed. It amazed Ray what people had smuggled into prison, an electric tooth brush, a couple of phones and one guy had a hand held gaming device! By the tie Snart had returned Ray had a small flash device to light the fire.

“Raymond got to admit you’ve had an impressive first day in prison, apparently you took out Avocado, earned a favour from a guard and now seem to have collected quite the array of materials, sure you still need me to complete the plan” Snart said with a smirk.

“Well needed to show I could hold my own, plus keeping busy means I have less time to worry” Ray replied.

“You have the makings of a fine criminal boy scout but even better news is that tomorrow when work starts up both you and Mick will be on the crew” Snart decided that Ray deserved the win and that piece of news was clearly a good reward for Rays work today.

“Mick” Ray said with fondness, “God it feels like forever, I’ve missed him I can’t wait” 

“Stop there, I am happy for you idiots but doesn’t mean I’m ready to here you gush like a teenage. Science Raymond I can handle, lovesick school girl I cannot” Snart cut Ray off.  
He then took the device ready to start work detail.

“Raymond, you did good and tomorrow Mick will tell you the same thing. He’s going to be jealous that I got to start a fire but I think he’ll get over it. Now you need to rest I don’t want to have to carry you to work tomorrow just so you can suck face with my partner” Len exclaimed before pocketing his device and leaving for the guard shed.

Ray crawled into his bunk exhaustion finally taking its tool. Tomorrow he’d see Mick. He had to make a mental note not to act like a total lovesick puppy tomorrow, there’s one thing organising a date and discussing that their relationship may be deeper than Mick would like to admit. It’s another to throw himself at Mick. But that’s what he wanted, he wanted to be caught by strong arms, held close and bury his face in the crook of Micks neck. He hoped he didn’t burst into tears but good he wanted to feel Mick’s mouth against his and his hands holding him firmly. It was with these thoughts that Ray drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 19

Snart woke up the next morning feeling particularly open minded. He jumped down from the bunk careful not to wake sleeping beauty who clearly needed the rest after yesterday. By the time Snart had got back from planting the device and work detail Ray had fixed up some mobile phones and was getting his payment. It looked like Ray was hording batteries and pain killers. He figured they batteries were gonna be useful to power anything wiped out by the pulse but didn’t want to pry into the pain killers. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Ray was in pain, the bruises on his face were a lighter purple but Snart had seen ray change and his torso was black and blue a nasty red scaring on his shoulder. The prison wasn’t going to give him anything for it so Ray had worked out a way to get his own meds, clever boy. 

Snart knew that Ray wouldn’t want to appear weak in front of him or risk the plan because he was in too much pain to pull off the more physical aspects of the plan so he let it be. Mick on the other hand was gonna be pissed when he sees Rays body and hopefully they’d escape and return to the wave rider so Gideon could fix Ray up sooner rather than later.  
Snart leaned against the cell watching as guards arrived for morning rounds. One in particular looked both frantic and pissed as he charged up to the second level. Showtime Len thought. Just as the guard arrived outside the cell its door pulled open, the noise waking Ray from sleep.

“Snart, need you to come start work duty early. Stupid wiring caused a fire in the guards shed. You need to come access the damage and get it fixed!” The guard said with urgency.

“No problem sir, happy to help” He said trying not to sound smug or knowing. He looked at Ray who was slowly getting up sleep still fogging his features.

“What about my crew?” Snart asked.

“Don’t worry were getting them up to, they’ll meet you there. First we need Palmer to check out some devices he said he could fix yesterday and then he’ll be over with you”. The guard replied and then snapped “Get moving inmates”.

Both men got ready as Snart was lead to the guards shed and Ray to wherever he was needed.

The guard shed was a mess, maybe Ray’s device was a little too good but it also had definitely come across as faulty wiring and not sabotage. Snart was broken from though by the guards pushing Mick into the room and stating they’d be outside.

Mick took in the damage “Must have been a beautiful fire wished I’d seen it, somehow don’t believe it was an accident”. Mick said with reverie.

“Nope this was thanks to your boyfriends, looks like he’s picked up some new skills” Snart said with a smile watching Micks face as he tried not to expose the emotion under the surface. Mick clearly wanted to ask many questions and keep the hope out of his eyes as he said as controlled as possible, “Haircut?”.

“Boy scout has adapted surprisingly well to prison life, knocked out Avocado who came to make “friends”, got in with some guards, stockpiling favours with the inmates, your know trading, making weapons and keeping himself safe and useful, earning some serious prison points. You should be very proud” Len explained with cheer in his voice.

Mick’s eyes widened but nothing was gonna keep the smile off his face, “Ray Palmer science his way through life and now learning how to be one hell of a criminal, not gonna share with you exactly what this makes me feel”. Mick said with pride in his voice.

“Thanks partner, not really ready to hear about you and Raymonds sexy times but he def. deserves a reward after this”. Len said with a smirk.

Mick was laughing lost a little in thought before coming back to himself. “So work to do, need to keep busy and not think about rewarding my aspiring prison criminal” Mick said with a smirk as the two men went about clearing up the rubble.

It was maybe an hour later or two, they’d lost track of time. The guard had been in and out continuously keeping an eye on them so they hadn’t had a chance for much more conversation but Snart had put together some ideas on what to do next. The guards walked in announcing loudly “Snart your crew mate is here!”

Both men turned to look as one Ray Palmer walked into the room trying his hardest not to look like the cat that got the milk with a sappy grin plastered on his face. He took maybe two steps in before he was confronted with a wall of Mick Rory who must have practically leapt across the room. Mick just pulled Ray into his arms and the two men hugged each other like their life depended on it. All the tension left their shoulders and Mick let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey Snart want to step outside and sort some of that rubble” a guard interjected clearly trying not to look amused, “Not sure you want to third wheel, Palmer 10 minutes and then work continues so no frisky business”. The guard allowed Snart to pass before shutting the door and cheeking his watch.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick couldn’t believe it he had Ray in his arms, the man was trying to hold himself together as Mick whispered “It’s Haircut just you and me here”. That must have been the final straw as Ray let out a sob. Mick held Ray through his tears and let him compose himself as Mick gently separate them so he could look at his idiots face. Mick felt the anger boil as he took in the bruised cheek and black eye gentle running his thumb over the wound. Ray still looked beautiful even bruised, eyes red from crying and stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Haircut” was all Mick managed still not quite believing this moment was happening. He lent up to kiss Rays bruises earning a soft whimper from the man before pressing his lips to Rays. Ray kissed back immediately and hungrily.

It was a kiss full of longing and desperation as their mouths moved together. Ray was so hungry, so glad for the comfort of Micks presence as he held on for dear life as Mick accepted Rays need. The kiss was full of questions and answers that didn’t need words, I missed you, what did they do to you, I’ll make them pay, I can’t believe I have you back, I’m proud of you and most important was I never want to lose you again.

Mick deepened the kiss pushing Ray back against the wall almost forgetting where he was in the desperate need to consume Ray. It was when Ray let out a small whimper of pain that Mick realised how hard his grip was and that he was holding then together very tightly. Ray looked embarrassed his lips swollen and face red.

“Sorry Haircut, got a bit carried away I know you must still be healing just...” Mick trailed off.

“I’m sorry Mick, I didn’t stay out of trouble, I got myself into this state, and I made you worry…” Ray Started before Mick cut him off with another kiss, this time softer.

“Don’t, you’re an idiot and I wanted to kill you but now, now we have to get out of here, get back to our lives and and fuck!” Mick swore not sure how to find the words or what he wanted to say, too many emotions were confusing him.

“Yeah that too, but maybe not in the debris of a burnt out guard shed” Ray replied flirtatiously.

Mick began to laugh true and deep, yep Ray was an idiot, he made him worry and face confusing emotions but he know how to relax Mick make it all seem ok.

Neither men heard the door open and were startled by the sudden “You better be decent!” from Snart who was looking very amused.

“Sorry boys but make out time is over we have work to do” Snart said.

Slowly Mick and Ray separated but still standing close so their shoulders touched, needing that connection so not to worry this was some kind of dream.

“Right well I can fix the electrics but the room is gonna need to be stripped, plastered and insulated” Ray said as the guard entered the room.

“Just as I thought, not properly insulated, probable filled with asbestos and lose wiring, gonna get dangerous in here” Len added looking pointedly at the guards.

The guard looked shiftily between them, clearly not liking the idea of putting themselves in danger to watch some inmates fix a room.

“Ok Snart, let us know what you need if you need anything we’ll be outside, so get to work” The guard replied and making a hasty retreat.

“We got a lot of work boys, will take a couple of days for this room to look like new, plus I have some tunnels to break through and a route to plan, so that pent up lust in your eyes Mick is gonna have to wait a little longer.” Snart explained and Ray went bright red looking at the floor,

“Longer the wait, sweeter the reward” said Mick with a smirk as Ray turned every shade of red trying not to trip over himself as he sputtered out “Electrics” heading to the wall.

The three of them worked quickly able to discuss what was needed for room versus escape route. Without the interruption of the guards they got a lot done and if things went well they’d have the escape all sorted for in three days.

At the end of the shift the guards came to take them back. Mick allowed himself to be retrained easily locking eyes with Ray before being led away. Ray had a harder time separating as he watched Micks back. Ray took a deep breath and turned following Snart and the guards back to gen pop.

Soon they were so very close!


	21. Chapter 20

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 20

The walk back to their cell was in silence Ray lost to thoughts trying not to look too pleased with himself and Snart trying not to tease him for his obvious delight. Today had been a very good day, Ray could still feel the ghost of Micks mouth against him and the pressure of his hands and it made Ray think about very non innocent things. He wanted to gush a little bit but thought Snart wouldn’t really appreciate it so let it be and went to tinker. It was odd for Ray to be so lost for words but seeing Mick at last had given him the extra push to make sure his tech was up to its part. 

“So lover boy, what did the guards want you for earlier” Snart asked in a nonchalant way, curious but not really expecting anything revolutionary.

“Oh, yes that I forgot all about that sorry just seeing Mick kinda fried the senses” Ray replied as Snart gave him a look of “don’t ned your rom com moment”. Ray had totally forgotten about that he really had planned to tell Mick and Snart but it just eft his brain.

“The guards wanted me to fix their walky talky devices, the have a tendency to stop working though I could maybe help.” Ray explained and Snart lifted an interested eyebrow.

“Earning more favours with the guards Raymond” Snart replied.

“Ok so yeah, I checked them out, awful power sources, cheaply made but easy to fix and compensate for if you know what you’re looking for and yes I have an IOU in the bank” Ray said pleased with himself and Snart smirked.

“Best bit is getting a close look at them meant I know their frequency, so all I need my own communication device and I can patch into their comms, hear everything they say. Plus I know how to bounce the signal if we need to get a message out or jam them. You know what I’ve done damn well with this” Ray explained before Snart cut in.

“Don’t get too pleased with yourself Raymond, ego is not always an attractive quality but yeah you’re not useless in this situation I’ll give you that”. 

Ray still couldn’t help look pleased with himself but was starting to feel the exhaustion of the day and the tool of emotions run high. He sat on his bunk and yawned, Snart gave him a nod and Ray knew it was safe to take a break lie down and catch up his strength. He took a painkiller from under his pillow and allowed himself some rest. Part of him wanted to push through but his body would never hold it together if he didn’t rest and he didn’t want to risk being a burden in these final stages.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back on the wave rider the rest of the team had been filled in by Sara about Ray’s situation. At first angry Rip stated that at least they knew where he was and that a rescue was so much easier now that they were all in one place. Most importantly they finally had caught a break. Kendra had found Quinn’s phone at the house he’d taken Ray. While the house had not had any clues the phone itself meant that they could trace the numbers of received and dialled calls. They had a few leads and Gideon worked to locate the position of the numbers. It finally felt like they were closing in on Savage and a chance to clear Mick’s name allowing them a chance to also clear Snart and Ray. Things were finally looking up for the legends and just in time with Micks new execution date approaching. 

One number had lead them to a name, Caroline Reynolds, a high ranking government official. Her home was out in the country, an isolated mansion with a small security detail. The Legends were very much in luck and they easily got pass the guards and explored the house. They were not sure where to look but they knew for sure they just needed proof or at least leverage. Nothing came about and at this stage they needed to observe. If Savage was indeed hear they couldn’t risk being discovered yet and give him the chance to find a new hiding place.

Rip ordered their retreat as Kendra and Sara sneaked back out of the mansion. It was decided that Kendra and Jax would watch the property for any signs and if nothing came about they would try a more direct route and get the answers they needed from Reynolds. They didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize they team mates in Fox River so now they had to play this safely and smartly.


	22. Chapter 21

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 21

Sara waited for Len to arrive to get his shot eager to swap news, she’d seen to the inmates quickly including giving Avocado a dose of sedative that would keep him knocked out for at least another day. Not wanting to risk sending him back into gen pop and secretly just happy to mess with the guy after what he tried with Ray. 

Snart was delivered promptly and Sara made her way to him. He had a confident air about him and she knew things must be going well.

“Hello Nurse Lance you seem chipper is it that were both having a good day” Snart smiled.

“Why yes Mr Snart I believe we both have good news” Sara replied as she went through the motions of giving Snart his shot. “We’ve located the house of Ray’s kidnapper’s contact who we think is the one hiding Savage. Kendra and Jax are investigating and hopefully we will get some evidence or at least a chance to take down Savage” Sara explained looking confident before asking after Ray.

“Boy Scout is doing surprisingly well, Micks clearly been a good influence on him, he managed to rig some kind of taser together that took down ugly over there. He’s proving very useful, even got some favours with the guards and inmates. Mick of course is particularly proud of him, not that he will admit it but those two really need to get out of this place and get laid” Snart explained. 

Sara seemed happy with the info. They exchanged a bit more intel and small talk before it was time to let Snart go back, if things continued to go well she’d be welcoming back her team mates in a mere few days.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Snart went straight from the infirmary to work detail, apparently they wanted the guard shed fixed ASAP so that meant a full day in their, which suited Snarts plan perfectly. Ray was already inside fiddling with wires. He looked up when Snart entered and Len tried his best not to laugh at the man when disappointment flickered across his face.

“Raymond I’m hurt, I know I’m not the criminal you wanted but were still friends” He said. Ray at least looked sorry.

“No it’s not, of course were friends and I’m … well you know just looking forward to seeing Mick, you know making more progress, getting us out” Ray stammered out.

“Of course, nothing to do with the fact that you want some time with you beau” Len smirked and Ray blushed.

The door opened and Mick was escorted in, if the guard noted the over excited face of Ray he said nothing ushered Mick in, barked out some orders on getting the work done quickly and shut them in. Snart could see Ray practically vibrate with joy but he looked and Mick as they shared a silent agreement. “Get the work done first, enjoyed themselves later”. Mick grunted and turned to Ray.

“Stop staring at me like an idiot Haircut, we have a prison to break out of and then we’ll have plenty of time to catch up”, it came out warm and Ray just smiled and said “yes of course” before going back to the wires he was tampering with.

Snart used the time to reassemble the cold gun from its hiding place in the pipes bellow while trying to give Ray a clip round the ear for talking. Boy could Ray talk, he just went on and on. At first it had been useful information, the position of cameras, which wires to cut to give him better access around the infrastructure, codes for door or alarms and anything else Snart needed to commit to memory to make the escape go smoothly. But after Ray just kept talking, explaining what he was doing, the fascinating tale of batteries and the meaning of the different wire colours. Snart looked at Mick who was doing the actual work on the room to keep their cover and he had to give it to the man, he seemed unperturbed by Ray verbal diarrhoea in fact he just let it wash over him giving the occasional grunt or is that so. Snart smiled at his partner knowingly.

“Hey Mick does Raymond ever shut up, please say he doesn’t talk this much in bed” Snart quipped watching Ray blush.

“Nah I’ve got ways to shut him up, don’t you worry” Mick replied looking pleased and Ray went bright red. Ray had to turn and hide his face so busied himself crawling into a crawl space in the wall to fix some circuitry only his lower half could be seen. Mick had followed his movement and was no unashamedly staring at his arse.

“Think that’s my cue to have a little explore” Snart said earning a shrug from Mick.

“What, man’s got a right to appreciate a good view” Mick quipped back before allowing himself another hungry gaze at the working scientist and then getting back to his own tasks.

Snart gave a laugh before disappearing into the pipes. Some were definitely going to be too small to crawl through but with Rays maps memorized he set to work. The cold gun made short work of most walls in his way and he soon had a clear path to under Micks cell insolation. Snart had decided that the best plan would to get Mick out first then they would make for the infirmary like in the original plan, it would be out the window and over the wall in no time. Pleased with the progress he went back to the guard shed relieved to see Mick and Ray had kept their hands to themselves and were hard at work.

“So boys the escape route is pretty much set, I’d love to do a test run but we may not have that luxury”. Snart explained.

Ray came out of his crawl space and came to stand by Mick their shoulders gently touching. Mick looked at him fondly clearly relaxed by his presence.

“I don’t have the right materials here to make two pulses unfortunately, even with all the favours just can’t find what I need to make a device on the size we need. I made a smaller one and it tested fine” Ray explained, before looking thought full a plan clearly forming in his mind.

Snart gave the scientist a moment to collect his thoughts waiting patiently for an excited response or gleeful description of whatever idea Ray was about to have.

“Ok can’t make a second pulse bomb but we don’t need a full dry run right. Just need to know how long it will take to get through the tunnels, get mick and get to the infirmary”. Snart explained hoping to help Rays thought process along.

“Well then we just need a distraction, I can easily trip the wires to make something like the air con break, or sprinkler system go on the fritz. Something that will distract both inmates and guards, even trip the circuit so the cell door in gen pop won’t close. With all that going on you can have time to explore and with any luck the guards will call their faithful tech friendly inmate to help out. I can stall for as long as needed, once you’re back just find a guard and say pass on a message”. Ray had excitedly explained the plan and was back to looking like the dopey nerd he was.

“Perfect, gives me time. I can work with that. Ok Raymond you distract, I’ll play explore, Mick here gets to chill and once I’m done I’ll give the guard a message” Snart replied.  
With plans formed they finished up more work on the guards room till it was time to separate. Watch guard, as Len had named him, did Ray a solid and pointedly looked away making his fellow guard give Mick some space. Mick took the opportunity to pull Ray into his arms. Ray melted a bit into the embrace as Mick ran his hand through Ray’s hair clearly rewarding his lover for his efforts. Mick had never been one for public displays of emotion but given that these were the only opportunities to even see Ray let alone touch him he allowed himself the fantasy that they were in private. 

“Don’t get all sappy on me Haircut” Mick said with fondness. Snart watched the two, they had both changed since starting this journey. Ray wasn’t nearly as naïve as he’d first been and had really picked up some criminal traits and Mick was getting more InTouch with his feelings and allowing someone to care about him. Snart knew he also cared about this team and was pleased for his partner, Ray palmer wasn’t so bad.

The two idiots pulled apart the spell broken as the guards gave a cough and went back to the business of restraining Mick and leading him away. Ray again looked heartbroken watching his lover get led away and Snart felt bad for him.

“”Come on Boy scout, less pinning ok” He said. Ray gave a small smile and the two were led back to gen pop. If the dry run went well then it would be the real deal tomorrow.

Snart was ready for that drink.


	23. Chapter 22

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 22

Ray was trying not to contain his excitement, in about 24 hours they would be out of this place and this nightmare would be over. Watching Mick get taken away each day had been harder than he imagined. Ray had taken beatings and be put in some scary situations but by far worse was being back in his lovers presence only to watch him get restrained and lead away like an animal. Mick didn’t deserve that he’d changed since becoming part of the crew both him and Snart, yeah they were both still criminals and most of the crew just kinda looked the other way when something shinny made its way back with them but they were good people. If you were lucky enough for them to think of you as family then there was not much they wouldn’t do for you.

Mick was clearly Ray’s family, they hadn’t said anything but he didn’t act as distant when other were around. Before Mick made sure to act like nothing had changed between them, he definitely didn’t make jokes about their sex life or touch him in any way that could be intimate. But there time apart had changed that, Ray could see the longing in Micks eyes, hell he probably held the same look. A look that read obviously of how much he wanted to hold and kiss the other man, the damn who’s watching this man mine and I’ll make sure everyone knows it. So being pulled apart was the worse and it made Rays heart sink.

Back in gen pop they headed back to their cells. Ray immediately went to work on what they needed for the dry run as Snart kept watch. It was testament to how serious about getting out ASAP Ray was that he worked in silence offering the main details.

“Ok in the system I’m shutting down air con, it’s gonna get hot over the night, and overheated people tend to get distracted and snippy”. Ray informed.

“Good hot inmate’s means snapping at equally hot and bothered guards, maybe get us a fight going. Plenty of distraction Raymond”. Snart said approvingly.

“I’ve set it up that the sprinklers will go off at the same time as the guard patrols, hopefully that will give them ample distraction and you more time to be away from the cell, the last thing I’ll do is once they open the cells I will set it so they don’t close”. Ray continued feeling proud and trying not to look too pleased with himself but really he couldn’t help it he’d done well.

“Ok Boy scout stop looking like the cat that got the cream, you’ve done alright and I’m sure Mick will reward you well.” Snart answered the grinning man.

“I should have plenty of time and there is no end to things to distract from looking for me, this time tomorrow we will be about to bid this place adieu”. Snart said trying not to look as smug as Ray but even he was feeling pretty confident.

Ray finished up and went back to tinkering with jobs other inmates had come to him for before it was lights out and time to act. The minute roll call was called and the last inspection done the door to the cells shut for the night and Ray watched as Snart slipped easily out behind the wall and off into the tunnels. No matter how well this went it was going to be a long night for Ray. It didn’t take long for the temp to start to rise and the sound of frustrated inmates could be heard. Ray lay on the bed acutely aware of every sound from grunt, to swear to footsteps that eventually signalled the first night patrol. No sooner had the guard stepped onto the floor of the cell block off went the sprinklers.  
There was a chorus of noise from the inmates, some rejoiced to have the cold wet, some clearly woken up by the sudden downpour and most clearly pissed about it all and shouting at the guards. Ray could tell the guards were trying to get answers from outside the cell block while shouting to keep the inmates in line. It was ShowTime for Ray he was pretty confident that they’d come get him to sort out this mess. He looked over Snarts bunk and the pillow body under the mattress giving a silent prayer that the guards would want to get out of the cells quickly and not spare a glance at Snarts bunk.

As if by clockwork Ray’s cell door sprang open and a guard looking wet and angry just announced, “Palmer move we have a job for you”. He didn’t even wait for a reply desperate to get out of the wet. Palmer jumped out of his bed and followed aware of wet he was getting. He hadn’t really thought about that one as he left the cell block his pyjamas clinging tightly to him, he better not catch a cold because of this and he trudged down the hall.

He was lead to one of the control centre and pointed to a chair in front of a control system, one he had studied well.

“We’ve tried to get the systems back to working order but were not rained for this kind of shit. Palmer this is your deal, fix things with no funny business and well make it worth it.” The guard instructed.

Ray nodded and smiled “Of course, be my pleasure, um but would you mind if I changed into something less wet and maybe a coffee just to fire up the brain and all”. Ray suggested innocently using a look Mick had always found hard to resist even if he denied it. One of the guards grunted and gestured and soon Ray was in a dry pyjamas and a coffee in hand as he went about “fixing” the problem. There was no denying it was hot as hell but at last here with the guards there was a fan to take off the edge. He hoped Snart was doing well.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Snart was having a great time, whatever was going on on the outside of the walls had kept any sighting of a guard away. He’d easily made it through the tunnels and crawl spaces, going through readymade opening until he was under the guard room, where he clocked the time. No he moved on to the next stage and finding Mick. It took even less time and before he knew it he was below the isolation block. Pressing his face to a small grate he whispered, “OI Partner” listening for a grunt and the sound of someone getting off their bed.

“That you Snart?” Came the reply. “No it’s Father Christmas, couldn’t find a chimney” Came the reply.

Mick huffed a laugh out, “Fine whatever, its bloody hot, feel like I’m gonna melt, this you guys doing”.

“Yeah Raymond create a little distraction, keeping the guards busy while I play explorer. This time tomorrow myself and lover boy will be right here ready to get you down here, then we just go for a lovely stroll to the infirmary and a bit f abseiling and voila, goodbye fox river!” Snart chirped.

“Sounds delightful” Came Mick gruff response. “Couldn’t be leaving soon enough, I’ve never wanted a cold beer more!”

Snart laughed his partner sounded very uncomfortable and grouchy but he knew Mick was more than eager to finally be rid of this place. Snart went to work with the cold gun so as to weaken the floor of Micks cell but not enough so it would collapse just yet. One more blast and a hard stomp from Mick and it would break when the time came. Snart said his goodbye to continue on and make his way to the infirmary.

As he got closer he noticed a vent that was clearly large enough to crawl through that would lead to the infirmary. This was too easy, again he levelled the cold gun and work on the vent. He popped up right in the med bay where he gets his insulin shots and just out of sight from any other inmates. He would have to ask Sara to make sure there was no chance of them waking up tomorrow. With timings down he made his way back to his cell feeling very much like the cat that caught the canary. He smiled a little at that thought before disappearing into the vents and tunnels ready for their escape.


	24. Chapter 23

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 23

Snart got back to the cells in record time the dry run had gone very smoothly. When he arrived he noted the lack of Ray Palmer, the fact that sprinklers were going off and the noise of the inmate clearly not happy about this situation. Snart smiled, it was one hell of a distraction. After crawling through tunnels Snart welcomed the cooling spray of water and let it run over his skin, he noticed that the cell door had been left opened summarizing that the guard must have been so desperate to leave the cell block with Ray he hadn’t really even bothered to notice. Palmer must be off trying to “fix” the system so he simple walked out of his cell and down the steps to where the guard post was and waved through the window.

His journey had caused quite the stir among the inmates and the look of shock in the guards face was priceless.

“I’m assuming you took Mr Palmer to sort out our little tropical storm but you kinda forgot to look the cell door”. Snart purred out gesturing to the cell he’d simple walked out of. The guard sputtered and looked guilty, clearly having chosen comfort over his job. He radioed someone and Snart could kinda make out what he was saying, it was along the lines of Snarts wondering around, Palmer done yet and can we put them both back in the cell. Whatever reply he got gave him a reassuring smile as he looked up at Snart. As if by magic the sprinklers stopped went off and the guard addressed Snart.

“Looks like Palmer did it, he’ll be on his way back so go back to your cell”. 

Snart nodded and went back to his cell, he could see the interested eyes of T-bag watching him.

“So professor pretty fixed out little weather situation, must make sure I thank the man”, T-bag drawl out eyes dark. Snart didn’t like the insinuation or the intelligent stare T-bag held as if the man was piecing together a puzzle. Snart just glared back intimidatingly giving his best “Don’t even think about touching him” look and heading into his cell. 

Once settled in the cell he waited hearing the click and buzz that signalled the cell door shutting. But while the noise came the door didn’t slide shut, it made a small attempted straining on its mechanism and then just stayed open. Snart went out to look at the guard in his office. The guard look perturbed and was on the radio again. Didn’t take a genius to know he was probably asking for them to hurry up with Palmer and fix the door. All he had to do was wait patiently and Ray would return fix their door and his last little distraction would be saved for the main event.

Maybe the dry run had gone too easy because Snart was beginning to get a bad feeling in his gut. An awful feeling like something is about to go down and he hopes to god Ray gets back sooner rather than later. He watches as the guard looks at his control panel trying the door for their cell again. Snart just hopes he gives up, Ray will be back and he’ll fix that bug. The plan is that Ray’s bug means that all the doors are wired to not shut once open, this means when it’s time for them to go tonight and the cells shut for the night it will cause a huge distraction, Ray will have fixed it so their door works but oh god Snart watches on as the guard looks around the panel and starts hitting other switches.

In a flurry of noise the rest of the cells fly open and it takes less than a second for the shock and mistake to register of the guards face when he realises the doors are not closing. The inmates give it a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that their doors aren’t about to snap shut and come pouring out of their cells. It a mess of noise and aggression as inmates curse and scream all overly aggressive and angry from a night of overheating and water. This isn’t good Snart knows where this going and now is not the time for a prison riot.

It gets messy fast, things are being thrown and T-bag has lead a charge on the door to the guard’s room, he himself looking terrified. Under the onslaught of angry body’s the door may not hold especially as T-bag has been quick to organise his faithful followers and a cell bench has been ripped free and being used to batter the window of the guard room. Snart winces at the final smash of glass and sees the panicked guard leg it from his position as inmates pour through the window. Snart curses, he needs to find Ray fast their escape plan has suddenly gone into action!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ray had managed to stall very easily it wasn’t hard out witting these guards. He’d fixed the air con but the guards had asked if he’d actually turn up the heat to try and dry out the cell block once the sprinklers were off and to show them how to put the heating back to cool air. After explaining that he’d drawn out fixing the sprinklers until he heard the radio call. One of the guards had replied to someone about his progress and returning to the cells so to just send Snart back to the cell to wait. So Snart had made it back Ray though with relief, time to end this shared and with a little more tampering the sprinklers were fixed. He sat back and smiled at himself then tried to look less pleased when the guards turned to him.

“Good job Palmer, now we need to get you back to your cell, apparently you have a door to fix” Said one guard. The guard looked a little suspicious but there wasn’t anything he could do so he escorted Ray back. He was looking at Ray closely clearly wanting to ask something but not quite forming the question. Before he could say anything his communication device rang out and he received a message that clearly had him in panic. The look on the guards face said it all and followed by the prison alarms ringing out.

At first Ray was sure it was because they’d discovered Snart gone but then he remembered that Snart was waiting in the cell. Ray was beginning to get nervous.

“Shit, we’ve got a riot on our hand Palmer, you’re a priority since you can fix some of this crap so got to find a secure local to put you in till it blows over”, the guard swore explaining the situation and starting to walk a lot faster down corridors and towards the laundry room. Ray new where he was thanks to memorising floor plans plus new that the laundry room would be empty and can be looked with the guard’s key. Ray really started to panic, how was Snart gonna find him there, how was this going to affect the escape, this was his fault he and guilt settled in on him. He’d been over confident, he knows someone must have opened all the cells early, if only his ego hadn’t got in the way he’d have made sure to set up the final distraction for the escape, he’d jeopardized the mission Snart was gonna kill him. 

Palmer didn’t have much time to self-hate because at that moment a group of inmates appeared from around the corner. Ray and the guard were block from heading down the stairs by T-bag and some of his lackeys and Ray could feel the lump in his throat.

“Lovely to see you pretty, having a nice stroll. Been meaning to thank you for fixing the sprinklers”. T-bag drawled out looking hungrily at Ray. Ray still had some confidence left after all the guard had a weapon he was trained for this kind of situation. 

“Get him boys” came T- bags shout as advance on Ray and the guard. The guard didn’t his best to shield Ray getting out one shot of the nerve gun and one of T-bags team went down with a shriek. “You’ll pay for that” came an angry reply from someone as the guard was hit and the gun went flying but it was 5 on one as they laid into the guard and Ray’s stomach started to drop away. 

Ray made a panicked lunge for the gun and turned to train it on their attackers. The guard’s unconscious, god he hoped he was just unconscious, body lay on the ground.   
“You look very sexy with a weapon pretty, but come on we only want to thank you show you a good time” T-bag continued to approach and Ray was beginning to shake, there was no way he could stand up to 5 guys. Ray focused on the gun, Mick had been teaching him how to aim better and he hoped he had enough time to take out some of these assailants. His taser was secured against his wrist so he wasn’t completely without hope.

T-bag signalled for his 4 lackeys to move in and get his prize and Ray took a break getting two shots off. It was a blur what happened next the shouts of pain meant the shots had landed but before he could tell how many he had shot the gun was knock from his hand and the wind knocked out of him as 3 people were on him. Ray struggled as hands tried to hold down his arms and legs and Ray used his training to garb one inmate by the arm. The sound of the taser going off and the shriek of pain signalled it had done its job, as the two remaining men looked shocked. Ray had no time to think and tried to use the moment to his advantage but was stopped short by a weigh on his chest and a cool feeling against his neck as T-bag sat on him.

“Now, now pretty this isn’t anyway to receive a gift” T-bag purred at him. “Boys check our man’s wrist I’m pretty sure we don’t need any more shocks do we”. T-bag continued as Ray’s taser was revealed and removed, being crushed under the heal of a boot. Ray was scared, truly scared. This was a situation he’d never been in, he hadn’t the strength or the science to escape this not with three men holding him down and a knife to his neck. He could tell T-bag was getting excited and it made him feel sick. Panic was setting in and the horror of the situation and as he felt T-bags hand creep under his shirt he could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. His thought was “Sorry Mick” before they stared to fall.


	25. Chapter 24

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 24

Mick hadn’t gone back to sleep after Snart left he’d been too wired to excited about finally getting out of the crap hole. He tried to lie down not want to risk pacing across his floor knowing that it was pretty much ready to break. It had been hot as hell and lying on the bed just meant it was now damp with sweat. He’d said a silent pray when the air con had come back on but was still nowhere near tired. Being so awake he was painfully aware of the footsteps up and down the corridor. The guard had done the rounds but was clearly exasperated by something. Mick couldn’t make out word but the guard sounded shocked then angry then a little relieved.

“Oi, what’s going on out there, come on fill a guy in I bored in this cell” Mick called out.

“Shut up Rory, it’s not my job to entertain you, go back to sleep” came the guards reply.

“Come on sounds juicy, not like I can do anything from in here and you sound liked you’d love to gossip”. Mick offered. The guard must have just been a bit fed up as he opened the hatch and spoke.

“Looks like gen pop isn’t having a great time, sprinklers going off and they don’t have air back it a mess, you boys been a real help though you’re a lucky man there”. The guard offered and Mick smirked “Don’t I know it”.

The comms device beeped into life again and whatever was said caused the guard to straighten and face go pale. Then the alarms went off and Mick swore at the sudden invasion of noise. “What the hell?” he shouted out not really expecting an answer. 

“Shit, riot in gen pop” came the answer before the guard gave Mick a sympathetic look, “Hope you boy’s ok, kinda owe him for upgrading my phone, so no hard feelings just think it’s time to find a better location maybe one not inside a prison going to shit” the guard said before heading for the exit.

A range of feelings crossed over Mick some more familiar than others, anger and worry for sure but something else in his gut. Mick didn’t have time to waste Len and Ray were in gen pop and like hell was he going to let them deal with a riot on their own. He may have made more intelligent plays in his life but for some reason all though left his head and he was left with only one desire. Get out this cell and find Ray, protect his family. He gave the door a hard shove and it groaned in response. He again gave a silent prayer that the bio plaster had done its thing as he rushed the door again. It gave a bit clearly not secured as it should be anymore and with one more hard shove it burst open.

The guard turned round shock apparent on his face but before he could even finish saying, “How the hell” Mick had strolled up to and clear knocked him out. “No hard feelings” Mick said before taking the guards keys and letting himself out of solitary. Mick made short work of moving around the prison, no guards were about as they must be all at gen pop as he pelted down corridors. His gut was telling him to move fast as he had the sinking feeling. Mick didn’t panic and he didn’t know fear so why was his heart racing and his body tingling with worry. Something was wrong and Mick hoped to god Haircut was ok. 

Mick could tell from the commotion and the stream of inmates running down halls he was getting close when he heard the faint sound of a gunshot. Something was telling Mick that he should follow the sound. Mick sprinted down a corridor and soon he heard another 2 gunshots ring out in quick succession. Mick was really beginning to panic, it was such a new feeling it was crawling under his skin making his sweat and his stomach felt empty. But if that had been a bad feeling the sight that greeted him once he turned the corner was frighteningly all consuming.

Mick knew rage, he knew grief and he knew fire. That was what it felt like, he was consumed with angry grief stricken fire, it threatened to destroy him, to burn away his body and soul and it nearly knocked him out. Micks mind went blank then all he knew was that bastard had Ray pinned to the floor. Ray was being touched by someone other than Mick, Ray’s face was a picture of grief and pain as he struggled tears staining his cheeks. Mick knew that in all his life he had never hated anyone more than the men who had his Ray. He also knew that for the rest of his life he never wanted to see that expression on his lovers face.

Mick growled and lunged forward, all though left his mind he was a beast of rage and fire. He tackled T-bag off Ray and punched him hard in the face. He turned on the other two men who stumbled backwards and again lunged. They were no match for Mick furious onslaught as he punched and kicked at them both dropping into a boneless heap on the floor, bloodied and unconscious. T-bag had recovered and was attempting to sneak up behind Mick but he spun and grad the knife for his hand. The blade cut flesh but Mick even register the pain or the wound as he kicked out foot connecting with T-bags stomach and the man fell to the ground. Mick was on him punching the man repeatedly. T-bag had lost consciousness but Mick didn’t care he had to pay more he had to suffer more.

Mick was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, the panicked pleading and wracks sobs making him slow down his onslaught until a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned round ready to fight. But the fight left him immediately as he saw the tear stained face of Ray Palmer. Ray was pale and shaking, he looked like he wanted to throw up. Mick still felt on fire but then Ray wrapped his arms around him and whispered “I’m ok” and the fight left Mick as he returned the embrace. 

Mick watched Ray get up shakily and take the keys off and unconscious guard, “Can we get out of here” Ray asked before Mick followed his shaken lover down the stairs and then lock them in a laundry room. Mick reached out his hand to stroke Ray’s face and try and reassure him but Ray took one look at the red gash and winched. “We gotta clean and dress that Mick”. Ray said taking Micks good hand and leading him to the sink.

Both men stood in silence as Ray cleaned the cut and ripped some material off a sheet to dress the would before smiling at Mick his eyes gleaming with something Mick didn’t entirely understand but if made him warm inside. Ray was still shaking and he still looked terrified but he just looked at Mick his eyes pleadingly and said “Mick please I need to escape, I need to forget where we are, what happened, and I need you”. 

Mick couldn’t help it, they were alone, secure and safe and Rays words had gone straight to his groin. He really was a beast as his eyes darkened and he grabbed Ray by the waist and pulled him flush against his body and pulled Rays head down for a kiss. The kiss was hungry and passionate, more desperate than their previous as the two men devoured the life out of each other. Mick ran his hand through Ray’s hair earning him a groan that spurred him on. God he wanted Ray so badly!

There was no restraint or finesse, this was desperate need as Mick grabbed hold of sheets from the laundry baskets throwing them to the floor. He spun Ray round and all but threw the man down onto the pile of sheets before joining him, crawling over Ray’s body and looking at him like a predator. Rays eyes were blown and his mouth swollen as Mick looked approvingly at the obvious erection in Ray’s pants. Ray must have noticed because he licked his lips and eyed Micks equally aroused cock. Mick was back on his lover kissing him deeply and making damn sure their cocks rubbed together. Ray threw his head back and moaned allowing Mick access to his neck as he sucked marks onto the flesh.

Mick was determined to mark his lover, Ray was his no one was ever going to touch him again. Mick grabbed the bottom of Ray shirt and pulled it quickly off and then suddenly stopping. While Mick had seen Rays face and the fading bruises his torso was another matter. There was an angry red scar for a gunshot wound and ugly purple bruises from Ray’s previous beating at the hands of Quinn. Mick started to get angry again but Ray choose this moment to work both their cocks out of the confinements of their pants and in a skilled motion was stroking them together in his hand. Mick swore, it felt so good to finally feel his skin against Rays. Ray was making whimpering noises and he could hear the sound of their slick members rub together.

Mick bite down on Ray’s shoulder and then dusted a path of kisses over damaged flesh. Ray was gone desperate and wanting as his free hand had come up to grab Mick ass and pull him closer. Mick kissed Ray again, exploring his mouth and earning more of those delicious groans. Mick knew the moment he was gone as Ray slid his thumb over the head of his erection. In that moment neither men cared not about the riot, the escape, the prison or Ray’s injuries. They needed, wanted and were desperate for each other.

Mick made fast work pulling off trousers and underwear until both men were naked. He glanced around the room noting some soap that would work for lube. He was a needy beast but so was Ray as he applied soap to his finger and began to tease Ray’s opening. It had definitely been too long, he missed the whimper from Ray’s lips as the slicked digit pushed through the ring of muscle, he missed how tight Ray was and he missed how loud Ray was. 

Ray true to Ray had found his voice and was moaning out words of encouragement, “more”, “please”, “oh god Mick”, “hurry” and “faster” fell from Ray’s lips and then the swearing. Mick loved it when Ray got so turned on that the Boy Scout persona was dropped. Mick added a second finger and started scissoring Ray’s entrance to a chorus, of “Fuck Mick”, “need you”, “fuck me”, “shit” and “can’t wait”. Mick was so far gone himself as he watched his lover writhe his own patience wavering. “One more finger Haircut just let me open you up for me a bit more”, he managed to growl out trying to sound reassuring but sure it came out desperate. Ray was now watching him intensely, “Mick I swear to god if you don’t fuck me now” Ray all but demanded and it was all Mick needed to remove his hand and replace it with his cock.

Mick was painfully hard as he slicked a bit more soap over his erection and positioned himself to push into Rays willing body. He locked eyes with his lover and pushed in feeling as his erection passed the ring of muscle and he was sheathed deep inside. Mick lost to the beast then Ray felt so good, hot and tight as Mick set a desperate pace. He pulled all the way back and slammed into Ray causing the man to moan loudly, Again and again Mick thrust deep pulling moan after moan form his lover and finding that spot inside to draw maximum pleasure out. Ray had wrapped his long legs around Micks waist pulling him into him as his hand tangled into the sheet around them. Ray's eyes were shut closely and his mouth hung open. Mick couldn’t think of a more sexy sight as he held Rays hips up pulling the man further onto his cock.

They moaned and grunted and fucked, the room heavy with the smell of sex and the sound of Micks balls slapping firmly against Rays arse loud in the room. Ray screamed out another “Holy fuck Mick” before coming hard spattering Micks chest with his cum and clenching tightly around Micks cock. This was all Mick needed as he followed Ray into orgasm, holding Rays hips probably hard enough to leave new bruises he came deep inside his love his own “Fuck your so damn good” falling off his lips.

They stayed there a few moments both men trying to catch their breaths. Mick recovered fast his body having not been in a more delicate state to begin with as he slowly pulled out of Ray. Using the sheets he cleaned his chest and lay next to Ray pulling him onto his chest. Ray looked at his sheepishly and drowsily but with a satisfied smile on his face. Mick just grunted, this was not the moment for words and he held Ray to him allowing himself to be lost in the moment a little longer before the world came back in with the sounds of alarms blaring in the background and gun shots ringing out.


	26. Chapter 25

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 25

Mick looked at the man gentle snoozing against his chest and hated the fact that he would have to wake him. Their need had been too great and the desire to let themselves escape this place meant they’d got so caught up in the moment they forgot about everything else. Really all Mick wanted was to sleep with is lover but no was not the time. Ray could really do with the rest and god know how saw he was going to be after what they’d just done, not that Mick regretted it felling Ray beneath him had been amazing. But the alarms were still going Snart would be looking for them, Mick didn’t put it past Snart to pop out of an air vent any moment with a knowing look on his face and a quip on his lips.  
Mick shook the sleeping scientist, watching as Ray groaned and eyes fluttered open. 

“Come on Haircut, we’ve got to find Snart and get out of this place”, Mick said as he watched Ray sit up and his face go red. No matter how many times they had sex Ray always blushed afterwards. Mick stood and offered the other man his hand to help him up noticing the way Ray winced. Mick felt a twinge of guilt then, maybe he should have been a little less rough with his lover. They gathered their clothes and dressed, they both moved slowly knowing the spell was breaking and wishing they didn’t have to go back to their reality.

“Mick um thanks, you know for getting to me in time and well…” Ray began to ramble out.

“Haircut, like I’d let that animal lay a hand on you, sorry if I was a little rough got caught up in the moment”, Mick replied.

“No don’t worry, I wanted you, I wanted to, just, it was good Mick really good, glad we got this moment even if we now have to try and face what’s out there”. Ray said with a smile and Mick knew that despite whatever discomfort he may be feeling Ray didn’t regret their little distraction. Ray stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on Micks lips smiling before reaching for the door and letting them both out into the chaos. 

Mick was hyper aware of their surroundings not wanting to lead Ray into any area that contained rioting inmates. He knew they best chance was to head to the infirmary, if Snart was looking for them he’d want to check on Sara too and she would definitely be an asset since she was probably tougher than any of the inmates in here.

“Mick if the guards find us their gonna ask me to come fix the doors, if that happens you find Snart and get out of here ok. It will be easier to get me out alone then all 3 of us ok” Ray started to explain as Mick ground to a sudden halt and turned to look at him.

“You’re kidding right, you think I’m just gonna let the guards waltz off with you, you think Snarts gonna leave you behind. You’re an idiot Haircut but your family, you’re my family and I don’t leave family behind neither does Snart”. Mick tried to keep the anger out of his voice but he needed Ray to know that leaving him behind was not an option.  
“But Mick, this is the best chance of escaping, the original plan is kinda out, your execution is in 3 days, the guards owe me I’ll ask to be put in solitary so not to be a target, it will be fine” Ray continued to try and explain.

“Ray! It will not be fine, we all get out or we all stay I’m not leaving you behind, screw the guards I owe you and that means I trump them for keeping you safe. I see a guard I’ll knock him out before he has a chance to take you away. Don’t you dare play hero, I’m not letting you play damn martyr, you here!” Mick countered and Ray reached out to squeeze his hand, “ok sorry Mick”.

They both continued to make their way through empty corridors, the sound of alarms not really registering anymore but very aware of the sound of people moving about. Mick refused to let go of Rays hand, who cares if Snart saw them if you wanted to tease so be it. Mick needed the connection to Ray and vice versa. They were so close to the infirmary, every now and again stray inmates ran past but they didn’t care much about Mick and Ray. So far no guards.

Nothing ever went simple though as all of a sudden the alarms stopped and in the distance the sound of screams and shouts. Mick cursed he knew what that meant, along with the sound of guns shots, riot police! They had to move fast, prison guards were one thing but geared up guards with, shields, guns and gas canisters were another. They turned a corner and Mick cursed as two riot guards stood on guard. Of course they would have someone guard the hallway that led to the infirmary. 

“Wait here, I’m gonna take out the guards and then we make a run for the infirmary”. Mick said with conviction, he hoped to god Snart was waiting for them as he ran straight at the guards growling as he crashed into them. 

Mick punched and grappled, managing to disarm one from his riot stick to pummel the other. Mick had been in a lot of fights in his life, time as Chronos had taught him even more skills and he was strong and dangerous when he didn’t have a reason to hold back. Two guards were not really a match for a very determined Mick Rory, what did cause a problem was the other two guards that appeared from further behind him and a shout of, “I’ve found Ray Palmer”.

Mick looked up to see a guard and a riot guard escort approach Ray, clearly asking him to come with them. Damn it Mick thought as he went to take on the new arrivals before they could take Ray away. Unfortunately the riot guards from his corridor where upon him and four against one was not a great odd. “Just shoot him” said the riot guard with Ray as he pulled out his weapon to train in to Mick.

Ray shouted out a no and stepped in front of the riot guard, who looked at him with confusion. “That Palmers lover”, the prison guards offered as explanation.

“Ok Palmer, how about you come with us, help fix this mess and we’ll make sure lover boy there is escorted back to his cell in one piece”, the riot guard bargained. Mick knew what was about to happen, he knew Ray all too well, “Don’t do it Haircut, don’t you dare”. Mick pleaded but it wasn’t going to change anything. “Ok” was all Ray said as he dropped his head in defeat and went to go with the guards.

Ray turned around to look at Mick, his face a picture of sorrow but he schooled it and said “I don’t regret my decisions” and flashed Mick a beautiful smile. He was about to turn around when something behind Mick caught his eye and he froze for a moment looking shocked and upset. 

“Damn it Raymond” Mick heard a familiar voice say as the guards got him standing and secure to be taken back to solitary. Ray looked sadly at the man behind Mick before saying “gotta protect your family”, then with a small smile he turned and allowed himself to be led away. Mick felt a crushing weight in his chest, he’d got Ray back only to lose him and it hurt, it hurt really badly. He was turned and finally able to see Snart standing with Sara, both looked at him with concern and sympathy. Sara looked at least relieved that they’d been ok but he could tell Snart was angry. Not angry at Mick or Ray just angry that they’d been so close and Snart hadn’t been able to help, hadn’t been able to get them out. 

“Hey partner” Mick said in greeting as the guards pushed him down the hall, barley having a moment to look at Snart and Sara. As he was led away he heard Snarts voice call out “Family first, you can’t break up family!” Mick smiled Snart would have a new plan in no time, one to get them all out of this hell hole.


	27. Chapter 26

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 26

Snart had been back out into the tunnels as fast as he could go making sure to pull the toilet back. In all the chaos outside no one was gonna think twice about how he got out his cell. Ray would be with the guards or at least be being escorted back by guards so he’d have some kind of protection, his best bet was to get Mick, find Ray, take out his escort and make their way to Sara. The cod gun was with him if it really went to hell he’d use it. He made quick work of getting back to where solitary was located the grate to call out to Mick.

What he didn’t expect was the lack of reply, he called a few times but nothing. Either Mick was asleep, which he highly doubted due to the noise, couldn’t hear him, again doubtful or was plain out of his cell. Ok if Mick was out which would be the only real option then he would be heading straight to gen pop to get Ray and himself that was for sure. So onto the next stop of getting to Sara and the infirmary and hoping his partner and Raymond were also heading there.

As he crawled through tunnels he heard the chaos of noise above, shouts and screams accompanied the alarms and inmates ran wild. Not that he was worried about Ray but he hoped Mick had found him or he was at least hauled up somewhere safe, this was not the type of situation Ray would fare well in. He worried about Mick, if anything happened to Ray Mick was not going to hold it together and Snart knew just how scary the man could be. 

He arrived at the vent that lead into the med bay and decided to leave his cold gun hidden in the tunnel, no point getting caught with a deadly freeze ray just yet. He was aware of the sounds above, a fight was definitely going down as the sounds of things crashing to the floor and bodies connecting with heavier objects could be heard. Snart would worry if it was anyone else than Sara but the girl could take care of herself. He winced the vent cover off and slide out making sure to replace it like new.

The first thing he saw was an inmate roll over a bed and fall unconsciously to the floor with a loud grunt. Yep Sara was doing just fine, he kinda felt sorry for the poor sap that had thought this was a perfect time to put the moves on the prison nurse. He had less sympathy for the giant of a man that made a beeline for her shouting swears and threats as he went. Snart went to the doorway and leaned against the frame to take in the show.

Avocado may not be fast or skilled but it was like fighting a wall, he absorbed most punches and could really take a hit. Sara was much faster and light so as he swung she dodged and jumped over a bed. Sara grabbed a metal tray bringing it down hard on Avocado’s head causing the man to falter. Sara placed a strong kick to the back of his knees forcing the giant down. He swung wildly trying to swat at her with the nearest bed causing Sara to jump back and spot Snart. 

“A little help maybe” she asked. “I think you’re doing just fine” Snart replied but he started walking towards the angry man. 

Snart grabbed the swinging bed to stop Avocado’s motion, he was stronger than Snart as he concentrated on ripping the bed out of Snarts hands and proving his strength. Snart watched as the bed was torn from his grip and as Avocado smiled at him he smiled back, after all Snart was the distraction. Paying too much attention to Snart Avocado failed to notice that Sara had managed to get behind him as her arms locked him in a chook hold. The man tried to throw her off but to no use as the breath was slowly squeezed out of his and he began to lose consciousness. Sara let go and the giant slumped to the floor as Snart walked over and for good measure booted him in the face. 

“Well that was fun” Snart said smiling at Sara.

“Yeah brilliant, I’m assuming things didn’t go quite to plan, where’s Mick and Ray” Sara questioned.

“I’m sure the love birds are having a romantic stroll somewhere and will be with us soon”, Snart said with confidence before taking a breath and putting a more serious face on.

“Yeah plan got kinda updated, Mick is out of his cell and my money is on him finding Ray and both know to head here. I don’t want to run the risk of missing them and losing this chance. I trust Mick he will get them both here we just need to be patient.” Snart explained and Sara nodded in agreement. He took a seat on his usual bed in the med bay and lounged in it arms resting behind his head, he looked relaxed and confident a signature Leonard Snart pose. 

Sara was walking towards him when a guard came running in, “Nurse Lance are you ok?” he began to ask before scanning the room and noticing the inmates on the floor. 

“Don’t worry, made sure I took self-defence classes before I decided to work in a prison” came her reply and the guard looked shocked before spotting Snart and beginning to stiffen.

“Don’t worry Mr Snart here came for his insulin, place may be going to hell but he’s a good patient. I gave his a sedative just in case he tried anything”, Sara lied in explanation and the guard relaxed clearly buying the story.

“Glad you’re ok, were about to make a counter move on the inmates, just had to make sure all staff were accounted for”. As he said this Sara and Len noticed the arrival of 4 riot guards, this was not good Snart thought. Making Snart even more worried was that the alarms suddenly stopped. Two riot officers stayed in front of the infirmary and two jogged down the hall. Damn it, maybe it was time to get the cold gun. Between himself and Sara they could take these two but without knowing how far off Mick and Ray were it was a risk.

Just as he thought this the two guards sprinted down the hall and over the comms could be heard “We found Palmer”. Shit Snart thought, come on Mick.

Sara and Snart looked at each other both having the same thought as they ran into the corridor and followed the guards. They were greeted by the sight of Mick four on one and across from him Ray, looking shaken, with another guard. Ray had stepped in front of the guard holding a gun at Mick and Snart knew how this was ending. Snart knew that Ray would always sacrifice himself for others it was just part of who he was, he was too heroic for his own good and his lack of selfishness was both a strong quality and something that made Snart mad.

But Snart could see it in the guards face, he would have been more than happy to shoot Mick and Ray had no choice, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Mick. Snart felt for the man, he was in love and in the worst possible place trying to survive while protecting that love. Snart was proud of Ray, he really was family.

The deal went down, Ray collapsing in on himself as he told Mick “he didn’t regret his decisions” a message clearly hidden in the sentence. As he smiled at Mick Ray looked up the shock evident as he saw Snart and Sara, Ray looked guilty, like maybe he failed them, and that it was somehow his fault that they hadn’t quite made it to the infirmary.

“Damn it Raymond!” Snart said, half because why did he have to be such a self-sacrificing fool and partly why did he have to blame himself, yeah he made mistakes but always out of good intention. Mick didn’t need to see him look guilty, Snart didn’t want the idiot scientist to think he failed if anything Snart should have been able to get to them sooner. Snart should be the one feeling guilty, if they’d rushed the guards sooner, if Snart had his cold gun and if he’d just planned a little better. 

He watched as Ray was led away and Mick turned and led in the opposite direction. Mick looked at him then and Snart may not forgive himself for the look of pain on Micks face at having been this close and not getting ray out safely. Snart was furious at himself and as Mick walked past with barely a “Hey partner” he could tell a part of Mick had broken and it made Snart even angrier. They been so close, they could have gotten out of here and they should all be making a bee line for freedom. 

No Snart mentally kicked himself, all the elements of the escape where still in order, they still had the pulse bomb and a fresh chance at escape. This was not the end. Snart would get them all out, his weird little family. He wasn’t about to see his partner, best friend and brother break down, Mick deserved his happy ending and that was Ray so help him god he was gonna get those two out.

“Family first, you can’t break up family!” Snart shouted out as encouragement, a silent promise that he was gonna get them all out, no one would get left behind and that they were all kin now, this experience and brought them all closer together and he liked his weird little family it was worth protecting.


	28. Chapter 27

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 27

It hadn’t taken the riot guards long to bring order back to Fox River, rioting inmates were no match for nerve guns and sleep gas after all. All inmates had been returned to their cells including Snart and he sat waiting for Ray to return as well. No one dared moved or spoke, most inmates were injured or unconscious and just lay on their bunks. Snart was tired the last 24 hours had been a whirlwind and he couldn’t remember when he last slept. It was be easy to lie down and get some well-deserved rest but he had to make sure Ray got back and wasn’t beating himself up over today.

He knew Ray would be feeling guilty and as much as he liked to berate the man Ray had proved indispensable to the plan and a great partner to have in this situation. Snart also had to make sure Ray didn’t do anything stupid out of guilt or pride as Mick would never forgive Len if Ray got into trouble. Snart felt bad for Mick so close and yet so far, he felt like he had let his best friend down by not getting them out of there. 

The last few hours of the day ticked by with any sign of his cell mate and Snart was begging to worry. If Ray didn’t come back before lights out then there would be a lot of wasted time. The sooner Ray was returned the sooner they could make their escape. The pulse bomb was ready to be set off, Snart had the timing down, the cold gun was in the vent at the infirmary and all that was needed was Ray so they could all get out of here. 

Unfortunately this day wasn’t over with screwing with Snarts plans as lights out came and no Ray. The guards did their patrol and Snart asked where the man was.

“Don’t worry, he’s just trying to fix things. We asked him to do a thorough system check and full sweep of the entire prison for any more problems. Once he’s finished Dr Palmer will be returned safe and sound”. The guard explained before moving on with his rounds.

Snart knew Ray was smart he’d try and use this to his advantage, try to think of another distraction. But he knew Ray would have to be careful as if anything else went wrong Ray was gonna be the first suspect since he’s now currently working on giving the prison an all clear. This meant that their next escape would have to be the one, no way was Ray gonna not be suspected if the power suddenly went down and if they don’t get out Ray was gonna be in big trouble. There was nothing Snart could do but wait patiently and hope nothing else got in their way. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sara returned to the wave rider exhausted, today had been draining both physically and mentally. They’d been so close and killed her that they were not all on their way to another time and a well-deserved drink. What hurt worse was seeing Mick and Ray together and their hope being torn apart. Snart had been livid clearly wishing he’d got his partner out of there, Mick had started to look a little broken as was barely holding it together and Ray looked heart broken. This was unfair, none of them deserved this it was just soul crushing. 

Sara hadn’t got a chance to talk to Snart before the guards had taken him back to his cell so no idea what he was thinking or where the plan stood. If they didn’t get their team mates out soon they were gonna lose them Sara was certain of it.

Sara went onto the bridge to check in with the rest of the team and brief them on today’s events. Kendra and Jax had returned from surveillance and too were waiting to de brief. Soon the remaining members were all together and listening to Sara recount the day, their faces betraying the angry, guild and worry each one shared. Next Kendra shared all they’d learnt observing the Mansion.

Rip sighed and looked at his team, “Ok we can’t wait anymore, Kendra and Jax you know the patrols and you’ve seen when cars arrive. Tomorrow you break in, it’s time to take this fight head on. You find proof or you find Savage. Any way possible you find a way to get our team out of Fox River!” Rip expressed.

Both Jax and Kendra nodded with determination looking steeled and ready to fight.

“Tomorrow Stein and I will go to the prison, were Rory’s lawyers and we demand a family meeting. We’ll schedule a meeting between Mr Rory, Mr Snart and DR Palmer under the pretence that Mr Rory’s family need to be there to hear his will, and don’t look at me like that Sara I am well aware of Mick and Rays relationship I am not blind!” Tip continued.  
Jax looked very confused and Stein just had his mouth open, Kendra was trying to hide a smile. Jax looked like he was about to say something but then thought best not to as Stein shot him a look. 

“We’ve got to get our team mates out, tomorrow we will let them know we are moving in and to be ready. Either their walking out free men or once night falls we’ll have the jump ship waiting just down from the prison and they better be making their grand escape. Everyone rest tonight cause tomorrow’s mission has no room for mistakes!” Rip exclaimed looking determined and focused.

This was it tomorrow their team would be back together and this ordeal would be put to rest!


	29. Chapter 28

Not our First Prison Break  
Chapter 28

Ray had worked for hours in the command station going through the computers and fixing every problem he could find. He knew that the system had to be clean because it was beginning to look suspicious that everything started failing once he turned up and they were bound to get someone in to check his work. If someone ran their own diagnosis it would clearly point back to him and they would also find anything he had planned. So he fixed all the little problems he created and erased anything that could be traced to him or his cell (since he’d done a lot of his work and re programming from there). 

Ray also went about just improving the system, making things run better, finding better short cuts and filling in the staff to earn him as much points with the guards as possible. Even the more suspicious of guards crumbled at the improved reception, better water temperatures, cooling systems and shortcuts that made their jobs easier and more comfortable. 

Ray was beginning to lose his battle with exhaustion, the brief nap with Mick in the laundry room seemed like a lifetime ago. He tried not to think about the laundry room as it made him blush. He had been so wanton and needy but the bit that broke his heart was that if he hadn’t have been so desperate to have Mick claim him they would have got to the infirmary quicker and may already have been out of this mess.

Ray always thought of himself as a man of science, logic and planning not so desperate for sex that he ruined their chance of escape. But in the moment there had been nothing more important than being with Mick. He needed to erase the memory of T-bag pawing at his skin, he needed to forget he was in prison (again) and he needed to not feel pain and fear. Mick made him feel safe, overwhelmed, sated and happy and Ray felt guilty that it was worth it. He closed his eyes briefly remembering the taste of Mick on his lips and then shock himself. This was not the time to reminiscing about sex.

Ray finished his work and smiled at a job well done as he turned to the guard assigned to watch over him.

“All done and I think you’ll be rather impressed with the results” Ray said happily. The guard nodded and spoke into the comms device to report to his superiors.

Ray sat and waited and wondered what was going on, weren’t they going to escort him back to his cell, did they have more work for him, what was taking so long. Ray knew it was a long shot but he had hoped to cash in the favours he’d acquired with the guards. He had a very selfish request but he’d worked hard and made a good impression plus he was Ray Palmer and he believed in the good in people so maybe, just maybe they would hear him out.

When the door opened Ray was mildly surprised to see the Warden walk in with someone he didn’t recognise. The warden faced him and Ray stood up, while mystery man took his place at the computer. Yep Ray thought, they’d sent their own man to check the systems.

“Dr Palmer, thank you for your help, I know your trying to keep a clean nose in here so please don’t be offended if we have one of our own check your work” the Warden explained. Ray smiled and replied with a “be my guest” and held his breath as some diagnostic was run. It didn’t take long and after careful scrutinizing the man at the computer turned round and gave the system an all clear. The Warden looked delighted.

“Dr Palmer forgive us our doubt you really have been an asset to Fox River and I wish better circumstances had brought our paths together. Although from reading your file it seems yours can be put down to a “crime of passion”, the Warden said looking at Ray with sympathy. This was the moment Ray was looking for and time to test his theory about seeing the best in people.

“Thank you Warden, the prison is lucky to have someone as understanding as you. I was wondering if maybe I could ask a favour. I’ve put a lot into helping out the staff and guards here, showing that I’m a man of good character. My flaw has always been that I get a bit carried away with romance and that tends to lead me into trouble” Ray explained looking around with a knowing smile, one which the Warden returned.

“Um as I’ve done such a good favour for the prison I was wondering if you could do one for me” Ray asked trying not to look to hopeful and instead appeal to the pity he could see on the Wardens face. 

“What can we do for you Dr Palmer, within reason of course” replied the Warden.

“I was wondering if you, could maybe, um…could you let me see Mick. I mean just for a bit, just let me make sure he’s ok. It’s hard you know, I just want a moment of alone time with him, without chains or guards. I don’t mind when or how long, please” Ray blurted out trying to sound a lot more relaxed than he was feeling inside.

The Warden studied him for a moment looking thoughtful, “I suppose I could schedule a conjugal, I mean it would be allowed for him to spend time with his partner if they were on the outside.” The warden began to say. 

“A conjugal at this short notice would mean one of the other inmates would lose their slot and that would not go down well Sir” Another guard pipped in and Ray’s hart sank before the guard continued. “Mr Rory did also punch another guard in the face so he’s confined to solitary for the next day”. Yep Ray was really beginning to feel the hope leave his body, he looked at the guard, he was one that Ray had fixed his phone and shown him how to get better download data without extra cost. Well done Ray you help people out and look for their good and still get nothing in return.

The guard speaking had the Wardens full attention before he finally said, “that being said I believe Mr Rory only acted that way in an attempt to find his lover and make sure he wasn’t in trouble, a crime of passion, wouldn’t you say Warden”.

Ray’s heart skipped a beat and he looked at the Warden with renewed hope. 

“I have to agree with you, since Mr Rory can’t come to you how about we take you to him. Ok Dr Palmer, you can spend tonight with Mr Rory and tomorrow morning before returning to your cell, just don’t go sharing this information. Officially it will be stated that you spent the night working in here. Guard if you wouldn’t mind”, the Warden finished and left with the remaining people in the room apart from the one lone guard that had had Rays back.

Ray looked at him and was about to say thank you when the guard held up his phone. “Don’t thank me, I owed you a favour and because of your trick with my phone I can spend more time communicating with my family. So Dr Palmer if you’d like to proceed I have order to take you to solitary.”

Ray had never thought he’d be happy to hear the words “solitary confinement” but right now they were the best words he could here. He felt a bit guilty that Snart wouldn’t know where he was but hopefully he’d forgive Ray this one selfish act. Tonight Ray was going to sleep in his lover’s arms and tomorrow he’d set the pulse and they would escape this place and never look back!


	30. Chapter 29

Not our first Prison Break  
Chapter 29

Mick was restless, he’d tried to sleep but he was too tense with too much going through his head. First was the fact that he was back in his cell and lock had been repaired, it had been palmed off as old or faulty wiring just like with gen pops cell doors. His next thought was, what if Snart and Ray arrive under his cell ready to break out and he was asleep, nope not a great idea and lastly how close they’d been to escaping. Mick was furious about that part of him though if he’d though with his head and not his dick they’d have had more time to get to Snart at the infirmary and would be out of there.

Mick was mad at himself, mad at his libido and mad at this whole stupid situation. He just wanted out, he wanted to go on Haircuts dumb date, he wanted to go get a drink, he wanted to treat Ray to a night of fun and passion and not just a dirty screw in the floor of a laundry room. But of course his body betrayed him, not just earlier and letting him run wild with a clearly injured Ray but now as it told him how much he’d enjoyed it. Mick remembered Ray’s desperate need, his moans and most of all those dirty words falling from a mouth that normally seems so clean. 

Yep Mick had loved every moment of it and hadn’t Ray said he’d regretted nothing, if Haircuts wasn’t beating himself up over this then neither should he. Damn they had been so close, Snart was probably equally as pissed about how close they’d been to escape. Mick comforted himself with the knowledge that at least they number he’d done on T-bag would keep him in the infirmary and away from Ray. Ray was probably doing something clever and technical to help them out while Snart had the next stage of the plan laid out.  
Mick however was torn between being angry and sexual fantasies about Ray’s hot needy body. Well done Mick really helpful he thought to himself. It was around midnight when Mick heard the guard come down the corridor, it was too early for a patrol so Mick began to feel uneasy. Just his luck someone was probably about to ice him in the night.

The door to the cell opened and a gen pop guard walked in, “Your lucky night Mr Rory, Warden is allowing you a guest on account of his helpful behaviour”.

Mick eyes widened, he was never this lucky as one Ray Palmer walked into his cell beaming. The guard left with a “Have fun” before closing the doors and instructing the solitary guard to “not disturb” and “will collect after breakfast”.

Ray Palmer just stood there smiling and Mick couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, “how the hell you pull this off Haircut” Mick said not even keeping the surprise from his voice.

“Well I called in some favours with the warden for all the “fixing” I’ve done and well I wanted to be selfish, I wanted something for me, I wanted you”, Ray replied.

“Damn, Haircut what has prison done to you” Mick said before pulling the beaming man into his arms. God Ray smelt good as the two men just held each other breathing in the moment. 

Mick looked at the idiot in his arms, relaxed and happy as if they weren’t in a prison at all. 

“Mick I just wanted to make sure you’re ok, that you’re not angry about what I did, about choosing to go with the guards”, Ray asked.

“Haircut, your always gonna be the hero, that’s just you. If I got mad every time we’d never have gotten to this point. For once stop thinking so much” Mick answered before pulling Rays face down to his to kiss him. This time it was a slow kiss, lips melding together and taking the time to enjoy the feel of each others mouths. Mick pulled apart to stare at Ray.

“Glad you decided to be selfish Haircut, hated watching you walk away”, Mick said as he sat on his bunk gesturing for Ray to join him. Mick was already shirtless preferring to sleep in just the trousers and helped ray pull his shirt off too. Ray lowered onto the bed allowing himself to be pulled down and the covers to be wrapped around him. 

“Um Mick?” Ray started to say but just being put in a lying down position made him yawn. “Just be quiet Haircut, get some rest ok”, Mick responded enjoying the feel of Ray resting on his chest. Ray was a comforting weight upon him and Mick took the opportunity to run his hands through his hair with one hand and hold Ray close with the other. Sometimes the most intimate moment weren’t about sex, they were about being relaxed enough to share sleep with knowing how vulnerable you are at the time and not caring knowing you were in the arms of someone worth protecting and being protected by. With this though Mick fell asleep listening to the soft breaths of his lover sleeping beside him.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ray woke up first, it was still pretty early but after nights of working away on devices or plans 5 hours of sleep seemed like a god send. He was curled up in Micks protective arms that held Ray against his chest. It had been so long since they’d got to sleep together, just to feel Mick pressed against his back gentle breathing. Being in this position meant that Rays feet hung off the bed slightly and he would have tried to move but didn’t want to break the spell.

Ray was enjoying being held, of being safe and secure h very much liked having Mick pressed up against him. Ray felt brave as he experimented by pushing back slightly against Micks firm body. A roll of his hips and pushing his buttocks against Micks crouch revealed that Mick was definitely sporting a morning erection. The knowledge went straight to his own groin as he felt himself get bolder and more turned on. This time he was going to take his time enjoying the moment as he began to roll his rear against Micks erection.  
Very soon a sleepy growl could be heard and one of Micks hands came to grip Ray’s hip. In a gruff voice dripping with morning and arousal Mick growled into Ray’s ear, “Careful Haircut”, it warned as Ray felt teeth nip at his ear. It was Rays turn to moan as Mick began to match the rolling of his hips and rut his erection against him. Both men’s breathing became more laboured and the heat from their rutting bodies made the covers feel restricting and heavy. Mick had one arm under Ray’s head where it was rest on it and Ray retched up to interlock their fingers. Mick took the hand from Ray’s hip and tossed back the covers before slowly pulling down Ray trousers and pants to expose his perfectly formed arse. 

Ray sucked in a breath as he felt his pants slide down and them a moment later Mick was clearly doing the same to himself as Micks Hard cock was let free. Ray made a small purring noise as Mick slide his cock between Rays arse checks and continued to roll his hips. Mick groaned enjoying the press of flesh as he then reached round to stroke Rays growing erection. The confident grip on his cock made Ray whimper as he pushed back against Mick giving a little shudder each time Micks moist tip was pulled over his tight hole. “Mick” Ray pleaded.

“Patience, pretty boy I want us to enjoy this, I want to make you feel good”, Mick said again into Rays ear causing him to shudder. Ray was getting wet, he could feel pre cum drip from the head of his cock and onto Micks fingers. He made a needy noise as Mick took his hand away from playing with his head. Ray got even more disappointed when Mick stopped rolling his hips and pulled his cock free from between Ray’s checks. Ray needn’t have worried though as one digit slick with pre cum began to tease his entrance.  
Ray made a humming noise in appreciation and Mick began to play with the tight hole. Ray was in glorious delight as Mick teased his opening inserting another finger and taking his time to stretch Ray out all the time Mick place kisses to Ray’s neck and shoulders. This continued until a third finger was inserted and Ray was moaning into the flesh of the arm that he had holding Micks hand. 

“Feel good Haircut, feel me working you open. Want to make you ready, need you just right for cock. Wanna push deep into you pretty, you want that don’t you?” Mick purred into Ray’s ear and all he could do was nod and whimper in response as Mick curled his finger deep inside and Ray moaned at the feeling of his prostrate being stroked. Ray didn’t know how long Mick teased him for, the head of his penis was dripping freely and Ray was panting hard.

“Please Mick, I want you please!” Ray begged as Mick smiled and pulled out his finger before reply “since you asked nicely. Ray let out a low moan as he felt Micks think cock push into him, agonisingly slowly Mick pushed deep in and then stilled. Mick brought his hand back to Ray’s hip and help the man in place.

“Relax Haircut…you’re so tight for me pretty, I feel you clenching me.” Mick groaned, he wanted Ray to know how good he felt as he slowly pulled back before setting a slow pace. Ray could feel the slide of Mick cock and it pushed and pulled in him, the strong grip on his hip and the kisses to his neck. It was so good but not enough and he pushed himself back on Micks cock matching the man’s rhythm. 

“Mick I want more, you’re in deep but I want more, please please more”, Ray pleaded again getting more desperate. Mick stilled his thrust for a moment before saying “Ok Haircut, come up in your knees for me, let me get deeper”. That was all the incentive Ray needed as he turned on his belly and both men worked to get into the new position with Mick having to pull out. Mick wanted Ray in apposition where he would put too much weight on his bruises but he could still thrust deep into his lover.

Ray rested his head and arms on Micks pillow, he rear raised up and his legs pushed wide by Micks knees. Mick was still inside him both his hands were on Rays hips. Ray tried to push back against Mick to get him to start thrusting but Mick took the moment to enjoy the sight of his cock deep in rays arse his perfect checks holding him. Mick dragged his hands down Rays back massaging tight muscles and enjoying the feel of skin. He slipped on hand under to play with Ray’s nipples, pinching them and Making Ray moan. Then he brought both hand back to Rays hips and pulled out before slamming all the way back and Ray swore loudly.

Ray could feel Mick so much deeper, his nipple stung from being pinched but in a pleasant way that line between pain and pleasure. Micks cock was pushing deep into him hitting his prostrate over and over. Mick was grunting loudly clearly lost in the moment and the feel of Ray around him. Ray tried to push back to match the rhythm but Mick was taking him over, owning and devouring him and it felt wonderful. The sounds of sex filled the room, slap of skin on skin, heavy breathing and moaning and profanities along with words of encouragement and gratitude. Ray was blissed out and very close to the edge. As if on que Mick again took hold of his neglected penis and began to stroke.

Ray was done he couldn’t last any longer and as Mick swiped his finger over the head of his hard cock Ray could feel himself clench as he came hard onto Mick bed. That was all Mick needed as he grabbed Rays hips and came deep inside his lover and almost feral growl on his own lips. Mick made sure to not collapse onto Ray for fear of hurting the man plus having to and in his own cum.

They both panted for a few moment before Mick pulled out and walked to the sink to get something to clean themselves with. Ray couldn’t move yet and staying in position as he felt Micks cum drip out and down his thigh. He was sweaty and sated as Mick used a cool wet cloth t clean him up and then wipe himself. Ray sat back on his heels not wanting to lie in his own come and looked at Mick who was staring at him.

“What? Did I do something weird? “Ray asked as he turned red from being so blatantly stared at. “Nothing Haircut you were perfect”, Mick replied before reaching for the discarded cover and throwing it onto the bed. Ray helped him straighten it out so they could lay down together. Ray was on his back and Mick was propped on his elbows staring at him.

“I hate what they did to you Haircut, if I could I’d pay them back for every damn bruise tenfold”, Mick said with sudden sincerity. Ray smiled knowing that Mick was very serious in this moment.

“I know Mick but it’s done it’s the past I kinda just want to move on, move forward”, Ray replied.

Mick looked at him before leaning down to kiss him long and lazy. Mick trailed kisses down Ray’s neck and across every bruise and scar of his lover’s body.

The moment was finally broken by a knock at the door and an embarrassed sounding guard squeaked out “Breakfast” before sliding two meals under the door. Ray had no idea how hungry he was until that moment and even prison food seemed divine at this moment.

“After you’ve eaten I’ve been informed that your lawyers are coming so be ready in 30 minutes as you’re both going to the meeting ok”. The guard informed them before shutting the hatch. Rays first thought was, thank goodness we discarded out clothes not sure he wanted to meet up with his teammates smelling like sex and the other was that this better mean good news. Mick must have thought the same thing as he looked at the discarded clothes and smirked he then went to pick the trays.

“Not quite our date yet but hey breakfast in bed”, Mick said as he brought Ray his tray. They ate quickly both hungry after the morning they’d had with Ray throwing sheepish looks at Mick.

“You know Haircut, one day your gonna have to stop looking like I just deflowered a virgin”, Mick said and Ray just blushed swallowing a mouthful of something egg like. “I know it’s just when we you know when we…..” Ray stammered out. “Fuck” Mick added.

“Yeah Mick, it’s good like really good and I just hope you think so too and want you to know I enjoy it and…” Ray began to babble.

“This Haircut, is why Snart says you talk too much, but yes you’re the best sex I’ve had too, Happy now” Mick responded causing Ray to go an even deeper red. They cleaned and dressed quickly both eager to see what news this meeting with lawyers held. Mick looked at his lover and squeezed Ray shoulder before the door opened and the guards came in to restrain and escort them to their meeting.


	31. Chapter 30

Not out first Prison Break  
Chapter 30

Snart had eventually fallen asleep deciding that if Ray was going to be returned that night by the time he came back it would be too late escape. In the morning there was still no sign of the man and the guard’s only answer was saying he’d pulled an all-nighter. Snart figured that Ray had done everything in his power to cover their tracks so he should be grateful the scientist was thorough, this meant that Ray wouldn’t look suspicious when the pulse went off and they could escape more smoothly tonight. Tonight was gonna be their last chance Mick grace period for being sick was over and therefore his new execution would be being planned probably set for in the next few days and Snart wanted to be long gone before then.

It was just after breakfast when the guards came to get him and explained that Micks lawyers and therefore his lawyers had scheduled a last minute meeting. Something to do with a family meeting between the lawyers, Mick, Len and Ray to finalize wills and family matters. Snart smiled Rip clearly had news and it meant a chance for all of them to be together and make sure there were no problems with the plan. Plus good to check up on Mick and make sure he wasn’t beating himself up on not getting out of here during the riot.

Snart was escorted to the “meeting room” and was greeted by Stein and Hunter sitting at a desk in their best lawyer attitudes and dress. Snart acknowledged them with a nod of his head before going to sit on the window ledge, preferring to have his own space and not sit at the desk like a school boy. Barely two minutes later the door opened and in walked a relaxed looking Mick and a tired looking Ray. Ray still managed to look happy and smiled and greeted the men at the desk and looked sheepishly at Snart. Mick like Snart just nodded at his “lawyers” and went to sit on a chair with Ray sitting next to him, Mick looked at Snart with a smile on his face the man looked rather pleased with himself. Busted Snart thought

“So there I was staying up all night with worry waiting for Boy Scout to come back and it turns out he was having a little cell vacation to solitary” Snart said and watched as Ray went red and Mick continued to look pleased.

“Wasn’t my doing, turns out Haircuts developed a selfish side and cashed in some favours”. Mick responded with pride in his voice again as Ray looked embarrassed and squirmed a bit in the presence of Stein and Rip.

“Sorry Len, it’s just that after everything I…” Ray began before Snart cut in “Don’t worry Raymond sometimes a man just needs to have a release”. Snart couldn’t really be too mad at him after all Ray had been through enough and if he’d found a way to convince the warden and guards to let him go for a sleepover at Micks that earned him some respect.

“As much as I love hearing about your romantic adventures maybe we could get to the problem at hand and the fact you guys are still in here” Stein said looking a little embarrassed himself and the information being shared in the room.

“Steins right, glad to see you all in one piece and working the prison system to your advantage but I think it’s time this particular vacation was over don’t you?” Rip asked.

“Couldn’t agree more captain, in fact I was thinking tonight is a perfect night for a moonlit stroll, that’s if Raymond can keep it in his pants”, Snart said confidently enjoying watching Ray look guilty and Mick proud. Stein coughed trying to hide the pinking of his checks and looking pointedly at the paper work he was pretending to fill out.

“Ok if we haven’t got you out by the end of the day then it’s on you, the wave rider will be waiting just outside the prison in open fields you can see from the infirmary window.” Rip explained as Snart nodded in agreement.

“On our end Jax and Kendra are infiltrating the manor of those responsible to taking Ray” Rip continued and Snart could see Mick tense up knowing exactly what the man was thinking. Mick would have wanted nothing more than a chance to be part of that raid and a chance to get the people that had put Ray through so much. Ray must have sensed it too has he put his hand over Micks and Mick instantly looked down on at it not knowing what to do about the comforting and understanding gesture. Mick relaxed for a bit whatever silent conversation played between the lovers obviously taking some of the anger out of Mick,

“Jax and Kendra are ordered to find proof any way possible even if they have to force it out of whoever’s in the house. There’s a chance that Savage is staying there and if that’s the case then we’ll do everything in our power to prove he’s alive and this was a false arrest. I want the man to pay for so many things but the priory if we find him is capture.” Rip finished and looked at the three Fox River inmates who nodded with approval.

“Now so it looks like were not planning an escape or trying to prove a conspiracy I’ve drawn up some documents to sign. Mr Rory we have your will to go over.” Stein said. Mick looked at him and grunted and Snart understood that he really didn’t want to plan what to do after his death when they were so close to getting on with their lives.

Just then the door was opened and in walked 6 guards and the warden looking upset.

“I am so sorry Mr Rory but it’s just come down from the top as a priority but your execution is scheduled for now. I do hope you’ve finished putting your affairs in order. Guards please.” Announced the warden before leaving and the guards got to work, two on each inmate.

“What the hell, were not done! We have to finish the will. You can’t do this” Rip exclaimed trying to get the proceedings to stop. One guard stepped in front and looked at the unsigned will.

“Sorry, this is a priority. We’ll be taking Mr Rory to his execution and his witnesses to the viewing room now” the guard informed.

“This is insane, Mick has rights you can’t just take us” Snart snapped back but he was ignored as the guard stared to force Mick out of the room.

“Wait no please, wait this isn’t right, it’s not. There has to be something this can’t be happening now” Ray said panic rising in his voice as he started to struggle against his guards.

Snart had to keep it together, he had to think. Ray was getting less cooperative and the guards were getting rough with him forcing on his cuff and clearly holding his bruised side to cause pain so he wouldn’t struggle. If Snart noticed then Mick would too and sure enough the man was glaring daggers. Mick shoved at one of his guards knocking him clear over and took a step towards Ray.

“Get your hands off him” He growled at Ray’s guards.

“Mick calm down, go don’t make this difficult I’ll look after bot scout I’ll think of something. Raymond stop this is only gonna get Mick into more trouble breath ok”. Snart tried to diffuse the situation and Ray looked at him his face panic and pain and fear but he relaxed and let himself be cuffed and lead.

Within moments the three men were being walked to the execution room and Snart could here Rip shouting behind him about this being against the law and they won’t stand for it. Snart could feel his gut churning why he couldn’t think of anything, Ray was a bundle of fear and panic and Mick was barely holding himself together his unwavering trust In Snart to get them out of this his only thread. They got the viewing room and Snart barely acknowledged the guards saying “this is where you say your goodbyes” until he heard the intake of breath and Ray voice finally crack as he responding with a simply “No!”

All of a sudden the three men were facing each other and Snart could see the fear on Micks face. Mick growled out a “take these damn restraint this is my family I’m with” as the guards released the three men of their bindings. Mick stilled for a moment before pulling Snart into a hug.

“Thanks partner it’s been fun, we’ve done it all haven’t we. We were the best no other criminal duo like us, no other damn heroes like us. Looks like our last adventure is about to go south” Mick voice got stronger as he talked finally coming to the realisation that he wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Promise me you’ll look after Haircut, don’t let this break him” Mick continued before whispering “Len I don’t know what to say to him, this, I feel and leaving him knowing what he’s about to witness I don’t know if I can do that to him” Mick finished and Snart pulled back to look at his friend, partner and brother.

“I’m gonna make sure Ray gets out of here, I promise you. But I’m not giving up yet every minute we have left I am gonna use to think of something. When were out of here I’ll help you tell him ok. Your gonna face those feeling and your gonna tell that idiot you love him ok, Mick promise me” Snart said before stepping back. He had a lump in his throat and could feel his eyes begin to sting, this can’t be ending like this.

Mick turned to look at Ray and stepped towards him but Ray backed off. Ray was a picture of grief with tears rolling down his face as Mick Reached for him and Ray battered his hands away. Ray just kept saying “No” and trying to make sure Mick couldn’t touch him but grief was taking the fight out of him and Mick stood in front his hands coming to rest on either side of Rays face. Ray balled his hands into fists and stared to beat them against Micks chest while sobbing.

“You promised Mick, you can’t let them take you, you promised we’d go on a date. I can’t lose you we got this far, No, I’m not accepting this. Snart do something, say you have a plan, please” Ray voice cracked as he finally let Mick pull him into an embrace Rays head resting on his shoulder. Snart felt the first tear slide down his cheek, watching Ray beg him was the final straw. Ray wrapped his arms round Mick as the older man finally cracked and tears glistened at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m sorry haircut” Mick said and Ray shouting mumbled into his neck “Sorry’s not good enough”.

“Ray, I don’t do all these emotions, these feelings and it’s only because of you that I even know what half of them are. You’ve got to be strong ok I don’t want to see you fall apart you got to look out for Len too ok, your brothers now” Mick still couldn’t find the words, he knew he couldn’t say goodbye he just couldn’t do it so he just held Ray close to him and took in the feel and smell of him.

“It’s time gentlemen” came the announcement of the guards and all men stiffened. Mick took a step back from Ray who was furiously trying to wipe his face. Mick looked at the beautiful man before him, the bruising had faded to a yellow colour, his hair was messy as hell, his eyes red and his lips trembling with emotion and he kissed him. Mick poured everything he could find into his kiss. If he was going to his death he was gonna make sure he went with the taste of Ray palmer on his lips. Mick needed to let Ray know what was unspoken as they kissed with passion. 

Neither cared who was watching them as they pressed against each other each more desperate than the other to keep this kiss going. Snart looked away, inside his heart was breaking for them. The guards came in and demanded them to separate and Snart couldn’t bear to look at Ray. Snart heard Ray whimper as his lover was pulled from his arms and Mick was walked passed him. Snart looked at Mick who nodded at him and set himself with resolve as he was taken into the room with the chair that would be his execution.

Snart went to the glass feeling Rays broken presence beside him and did the only thing he could think of that would bring each other comfort, he took Rays hand and held it. Snart felt Ray squeeze his hand and the man began to shake with grief and cry freely once again. Snarts own tears ran down his face as he tried to think of anything.

Mick’s preparations where coming to an end and all that was left was a flipping of the switch. Mick was going to his death with dignity holding back the fear and resentment. Mick new that his family was breaking on the other side of the glass, the two men he loved in the world hurting more than they ever had and it was all Mick could do not to break himself.

Snart looked on in desperation and Ray finally gave up and fell to his knees burying his face in his hands. Snart placed his hand on Rays shoulder and Ray took one of his own to cover it. They stayed that way for what felt like eternity watching the nightmare before them and feeling the crush of defeat, grief and horror wash over them.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta to read my works so forgive my dyslexic brain but hopefully the story still come out well even if I can't grammar.
> 
> Do come chat to me on Tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you like my writing do read my other fics and let me know what you think. I only started wrting fanfics a few months ago so would love to hear feedback.

Kendra and Jax knew how important it was to be successful in this mission as they took out the guards around the perimeter of the mansion. Didn’t matter how armed they were or trained none suspect a Hawk goddess to swoop down on them. Once inside they set about the desperate search for evidence, knocking out and restraining anyone they came across. They searched methodically and quickly as it was still early so the house was quiet and still. If the evidence was going to be anywhere it would be the locked study, luckily Jax had learnt a few things about locks thanks to his criminal team’s mates and he got in with ease. Kendra had pretty much single handily restrained all the guards and they were currently all locked up in the pantry. They’d be pissed and uncomfortable when they woke up but of no threat. 

They searched for what felt hours for hard proof knowing Rip and Martin must be at their meeting at Fox River. God they hoped they’d find something to report to them. It was this moment that the door to the study opened and in walked Caroline Reynolds.

“What the hell are you doing, who are you people, Guards!” She shouted out.

Jax and Kendra had been waiting for this moment, with the guards out of commissions and no proof found they had but one course and that was to try and convince this women to give them the information they needed.

“The guards are a bit tied up right now” Jax couldn’t help himself.

“We know what you did Miss Reynolds, we know you framed Mick and are responsible for kidnapping and torturing Ray.” Kendra’s voice began to betray her anger at the last part but she stilled herself. Getting revenge for Ray wasn’t going to help him now.

“Look we know you work for Savage but I promise you he is not a good man, unlike our friends that have been wrongly sent to Fox River. If you just hear us out please” Kendra continued.

“Your friend Mr Rory killed Savage that is a fact, it’s not my fault his “brother” got himself thrown in prison too and as for Mr Palmer he shouldn’t have conspired to break out his lover”, Reynolds spoke with conviction, with no doubt of their crimes. Kendra had to give the women credit for being strong and committed but if she didn’t cooperate Kendra was worried the hawk would take over the questioning.

“Look lady, we know Savage being dead is bull so either helps us out or we are going to have to make you help us. All we need is something that can hold up in court to prove Micks innocence.” Jax began but again Reynolds only smiled.

“You think I’m scared of you. If indeed I do work for who you say and you know what he’s capable of why the hell would I betray him? Savage is a far more dangerous man than you” Reynolds explained.

“You don’t want to know how dangerous I can be” Kendra said trying to keep the anger in check “Whatever he’s offering you is a lie he’ll betray you the first chance he gets. After all where is he now, protecting you from scrutiny do you even have the power he promised you’d get if you did this” She continued.

Reynolds faltered then something of what Kendra said must have hit home something was dawning on the steely women in front of them.

“That’s it he hasn’t come through on his end, your still waiting for you position of power in whatever world he says he’s going to create” Jax added and Reynolds looked shocked.

“We’ve seen this before, believe us he will betray you” Kendra began as Reynolds began to walk towards her desk her brow creased in though as if their words were making sense and she had put a puzzle piece together.

“If your right, I’ve done this, I’ve put my political career on the line for nothing” Reynolds said looking grave.

In that moment Jax felt a wave of panic and desperation, Stein was feeling a great amount of anxiety and fear and it hit Jax hard. Something bad was going down at Fox River.

“Kendra, Stein is panicking and I mean full on panic attack and fear and shock, I can feel it and its bad” He said to his teammate.

“Please Miss Reynolds we don’t have much time we need to help our friends” Kendra pleaded.

“I’m sorry it’s too late, just before I came in hear Savage ordered me to give the order to execute Mick Rory. He’s on his way to his death now “She said looking defeated.

“No, that can’t be you’ve got to take back the order, please come on we can help you with Savage but we need our friends safe!” Kendra begged again.

Reynolds looked up with guilt in her eyes and began to reach for the phone on her desk. But just as she did something shinny flashed across the room and her eyes widened with shock before she fell to the desk. Jax and Kendra looked on in horror as they ran to her side turning her over to reveal the knife in her chest, blood poured out but it was clear it had pierced her heart, the woman was dead. They both turned to the doorway where the knife had been thrown from as Kendra felt that familiar chill and a smug laugh could be heard.

Savage stepped into the room looking very pleased with himself “Well, look who I have, it is so nice to see you Chay-Ara but you seem to be a little distressed” he said smugly.

“Why you, I’m going to kill you for what you’re doing” Jax started but Kendra put her arm out to stop him. It was then that Jax’s comms went off and he heard the panicked voice of Rip Hunter.

“Jax, Kendra we need good news now, their taking Mick if we don’t make a move now he’s going to be executed!” They could hear the panic in his voice and Jax could feel Steins wash over him.

“Rip were doing our best, we’re about to call in a Hail Mary so please try and stall them” Jax replied.

Kendra had had enough the anger was too much and she was desperate, the hawk took control and as her wings sprouted she leapt at Savage. The two grappled and fought it wasn’t skilled or precise. Savage looked like he half enjoyed it as Kendra swung at him wildly. This was his undoing though as he had knocked her back only for her to leap unthinkingly causing book shelves to crash down. Kendra had the upper hand as she landed hard on the over turned shelf that now lay across his legs and went in for the kill.

“Stop or you pyro friend is dead!” Savage shouted with glee. Kendra came back to herself then with her hands resting on his throat. 

“As much as I love playing it rough with you did you think I wouldn’t have leverage? I can make the call, one word from me and the execution is postponed. The rest is up to you, but I can live another day knowing you’re out there waiting for me. What do you say Chay-Ara, my life for Mr Rory’s” Savage purred.

Kendra had no choice, killing Savage was all she wanted but at the same time sparing him meant sparing Mick and therefore Ray and Len. Inside she knew that losing Mick would break both of them, she’d seen that something was developing between Mick and Ray and she couldn’t be the one responsible for ruining that. Just because she had lost her lover didn’t mean she had the right to decide that Ray could lose his.

“Ok make the call and I’ll let you go” Kendra snarled out.

“Oh no priestess, let me go and then comes the call. I hold all the cards here what choice do you have” Savage countered and Kendra began to release him. She could see Jax looking at her and about to protest when she cut him off.

“What choice do I have Jax?” She said.

Savage was now dusting himself down and then he went to the phone and began to dial as Kendra and Jax looked on with no other choice but to wish and pray.

“Orange, oh and Red to my location!” was all Savage said before putting down the phone.

“How do we know you’re not lying, how do we know Mick is ok?” Kendra asked.

“Your gonna have to trust me my love, oh and any moment now my private army is going to descend on this mansion. If you want to get out now would be the time to run” Savage said with a grin.

Kendra and Jax shared a look and then made their escape. As they ran from the mansion they could hear the sound of approaching vehicles and knew they would never be able to stay and fight their way out. Kendra spread her wings and grabbed Jax flying out of the danger area and hoping desperately that they had made the right call as they flew back to the wave rider.


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nearly there I hope people have been enjoying this fic. It turned into a bit of a monster, didn't expect it to be so long. I hope my dyslexic grammer didn't ruin the writing. 
> 
> Do let me know your thoughts lovely readers, your feedback is always appreciated!

Not our First Prison Break  
Chapter 32

 

Snart knew he was holding his breath the world just playing out in painful slow motion. This was why it was all too surreal for the Warden to burst into Micks execution and shout something. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and Len desperately tried to compose himself enough to lip read but only got “order from up high”. It was enough to figure that someone had stopped the execution as he watched Mick get disconnected and restrained presumably to be taken back to his cell.

Mick himself had little fight in him what he must be thinking was beyond Snart but the man looked shocked and exhausted as he was led away with a desperate glance at the viewing window to make sure Ray and Snart were ok. Ray was still by him his hand squeezing Snarts and letting out his own held breath. Ray gingerly got up and tried to scrub at his own tear stained face and still shaking. It was clear the man was in shock and not coping with anything that they had witnessed including the new developments. 

Snart snapped to life banging on the window and shouting at the guards for answers. Their own guards came over and just said “were taking you back to your cells, execution is being rescheduled”. That was it that was all they got before being cuffed and lead back to their cell block. Ray went with no resistance he was a shell at the moment trying to make sense of the situation. Snart didn’t blame him he was still Ray Palmer time in prison or not he was all hope and joy and kindness so seeing your lover about to be killed then suddenly taken away was a lot to process. Snart could barely process himself but he had to because damn it this was the last straw and he had to hold it together for all of them so they could escape.

Snart allowed himself to be easily cuffed and lead to their cell all the while thinking, their crew mates must have found a way to get the execution stopped and for that he was grateful. Their team had bought them time and Snart had no idea how long but it was now or never. They were escaping the minute they could. This day had taken an emotional toll on him “family” but there was maybe 2 hours left before lights out. Snart knew that he and Ray needed rest and then it was time for their prison break. 

They were deposited in their cells and Ray was silent he just sat on his bunk his face in his hands and taking deep breaths.

“Raymond, I’m not gonna tell you to suck it up or man up but I need you focused ok” Snart said trying to coax a response out the hurting man.

“Come on Raymond, Micks ok for now the team have bought us time you’re smart you must have figured that out” Snart continued and a sigh came from Ray as he nodded in agreement but just looked at the floor his face so very tired looking. 

“Ray” was all Snart said trying to put some reassurance and understanding into the one word. The use of his name from Snart like this snapped Ray out of his moment and he looked at Snart.

“I’m sorry, you must be feeling this too, damn it you’ve known Mick longer he’s your family and here’s me falling apart. I just, Snart I thought it was over and Len I thought I’d lost him!” Ray said his voice cracked and broken as his eyes began to water. Snart himself felt his heart break a little for Ray knowing that the man was not as used to heartbreak and pain as he and never had to learn to force down and hide his emotions.

“Look boy scout, doesn’t matter whose known Mick longer, brother or lover we both nearly lost something important but we didn’t.” Snart responded and to himself had to admit that he was happy that Mick had someone who loved him and he was gonna protect that.

“Now we have to make use of the time we have been given, I pretty much doubt you want to stay here any longer. So stop with the self-pity. We rest and recharge come lights out you set of the pulse and we break out. Got it!” Snart finished.

Ray looked at him that hope and optimism that was so Ray showed on his face as he nodded. It was all he had left in him as he lay down on the bunk and Snart crawl onto his. 

Once this was over they would all probably need therapy, not that he or Mick would ever agree to that, but Ray he would need someone to talk to but now it was sleep that they all needed. He hoped Mick would do the same and that he would figure that he was coming for him, knowing Mick there would be no doubt that this would be the plan and that was all Snart needed.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick had been truly thrown by the ordeal one minute coming to terms that it was his time and wishing he had been more open with his feelings for Ray and had told Snart that he was glad he made him come on this stupid mission to save a world and become a Legends. The next minute he wasn’t facing death just being unstrapped and re chained, desperately looking to see if Ray and Len were ok and trying to register the voices shouting “orders from up high” “Don’t kill him” and “execution is off for now”.

Micks head hurt he had never in his life had to deal with this many emotions and he was drained beyond belief. He’d clocked Snart and Ray, his partner looking confused and angry already trying to work out their next play. But Ray had looked so broken, Mick could tell he was looking at a man whose heart had broken and then suddenly their world rearranged. Mick new Haircut would recover fast, he would grieve and probably feel guilty, but would bounce back with hope. Mick had to believe that, had to believe it otherwise it was on him.

Mick didn’t want to be the cause of Rays grief, what made the man so infuriating was his endless optimism and what made the man someone Mick could love was the very same quality. Ray was hope and joy, qualities Mick never cared for or understood. But it meant that Mick could have those in his life and he wanted them, he wanted Ray in his life. If this scarred Ray if it dented his hope and his happiness then Mick was responsible for bringing darkness into Ray’s perpetual sunshine and that did not sit well with Mick.

What Mick was sure of was that he had been saved and given time this was something Len wasn’t going to miss and he was sure that a rescue was impending. Snart would come tonight and they would break out of this hell hole. Mick needed to rest not used to the emotional storm he had been subjected too. First was rest and then was patience. Some point tonight Snart would bust him out of his cell and the three of them would head to the infirmary and make their escape. 

Once out Mick was gonna find a bar and they would all get very drunk, Mick would then pass out with his lover in his arms and they could go from there. In a matter of hours he would be a free man and as a free man he had a responsibility to make sure he never got into a situation like this again, not just for his sake but for what it put Ray and Len through. He never wanted them to have to deal with this again and he was sure as hell gonna do everything to protect them. Mick was assured and confident as he crashed on his bed exhaustion taking his toll as he slept ready for their final prison break.


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So close to finsihing this! 
> 
> I have to admit that in Prison breaak T-bag is my fav character but for the purpose of this story I needed a villain, a final boss for our boys to overcome.

Not our First Prison Break  
Chapter 33

Ray was awoken by Snart and a hushed “it’s time”. He didn’t need telling twice as he swung off his bunk and set himself with determination for the task at hand. In silence they worked together to open the panel behind the toilet and gather the piece for the pulse. Ray worked quickly and efficiently no time for mistakes they were relying on him to have this down so the rest of the plan would kick into action. The device came together quickly and Ray allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction before looking at Snart and nodding.

Both men counted to three and Ray switched it on. Immediately the buzz of electric snapped and then pure silence. Not the hum of air conditioning, the buzz of lights or the electric in the walls. Snart smirked at Ray repeating his words from when they first worked together,

“Ray you’re not entirely useless” but said with a new level of fondness. Ray new this was Snarts way of saying good job. They both held their breaths for a second before the inevitable sound of every cell door slide open now there was no power to hold them in place. 

Snart made his way to the panel and out through it and Ray followed, no time now to slow down they knew what they had to do next. Ray pulled the panel back behind him as the sounds of shocked inmates began to rise behind them. He could only imagine what kind of riots and misdeeds where going to go down this night. He felt a bit guilty for the guards in that moment, some of them had been good to him and probably didn’t deserve the chaos he had created. Ray had to squash those thoughts down now it was more important to find Mick and get out of here. The guards at least were armed and could manually lock their own areas.

Ray followed close behind Snart as they move quickly he was too nervous to talk still reeling from the previous day and the emotional tool it had taken. Snart movements were sure and the way marked and memorised. There were the dull sounds of shouts and door slamming, even a few shots but this did nothing to distract Snart. Soon he came to a stop and looked up, Ray had been following blindly and not really taken much in so was unsure to why the sudden stop.

“Um Len, I’m kinda in the dark about what we’re doing here” Ray said.

Snart smirked at him as he picked up a piece of piping that was conveniently sitting on the floor.

“Oi Mick, special delivery” Snart shouted and struck the pipe against the ceiling. Ray was about to panic and tell Snart they should prob be a bit more quiet when it clicked that they must be below Mick’s cell. The realisation gave him butterflies.

“Mick’s above us, floor part frozen so it just needs some pressure, where are the best points to add pressure with the two us we can get the ceiling to collapse in no time” Ray began to ramble excitedly and Snart just gave him a knowing look.

“Don’t worry princess, got this covered just lend your voice give Mick a bit of encouragement” Snart said with some trademark drawl to let Ray know he had the situation in hand and new that Ray was maybe a bit excited to see his lover again. Despite that Ray had no idea what to say, he suddenly went blank on anything that could be considered encouragement. This didn’t seem the time or place to blurt out anything emotional or romantic. He knew with the rising noise that no one would hear the floor collapse or them shouting out and by the time they noticed they’d be out of here.

The world seemed very distant to Ray, there was the sound of a pipe hitting the ceiling and he could see bits of ceiling fall to the ground as a hole began to open up. He looked up and couldn’t quite see to the other side as his heart began to race. He had a moment to think about how much he was being his usually overly loved up self as he clenched his fist and finally shouted out,

“Mick just get down here so I can kiss you” as the words left his mouth he could feel his skin heat and knew he was going a few shades of red. The sound of pipe against ceiling stopped and he could feel Snart smirk at him. He heard boot against concrete followed by the crash of rumble and shielded his eyes from the falling debris. Ray heard the tell-tale sound of an exasperated Mick as he lowered his arm to see Mick walking over to him.

Mick cheeks were tinged pink as he looked anywhere but at Ray. Just as the man got to Ray he reached out an arm and pulled Ray into a tight hug. Ray leant his head on Micks shoulder. Micks chest was rising up and down as he caught his breath from smashing through his floor as they stood there not saying anything.

“As touching as this is we really do have a prison to escape from” Snart smirked out his voice full of humour and amusement.

“Mick and Raymond not even wall can keep you apart, the offer of a kiss able to break barriers I think I may write poetry about this once were out” Snart began to tease but clearly happy for his friends.

“Shut up Len” Mick said back but not with much anger before adding, “He’s right haircut we need to get out of here and then you owe me a kiss”.

Ray nodded against Micks shoulder and took a step back to smile at his lover who was still looking mildly embarrassed. Ray took Micks hand before looking at Snart and saying.

“Lead the way”.

Snart took off and the two me followed still holding hands as they raced towards the infirmary. Snart lead them to the access vent, he crawled in first as Mick helped Ray go next and followed. Ray was pretty sure they only went that order so Mick could stare at Rays behind. Soon he heard the familiar sound of the cold gun come to life, Ray had made sure to add its own battery that could be booted up after the pulse so it had power. 

Soon all three were crouched in the infirmary. Sara had made sure all the patient were moved to other areas and rooms, those that could had already run off to see what trouble they could get into now the power was out. In the darkness Ray could make out one figure clearly unconscious and as he focused he realised it was T-Bag. His stomach began to drop and he started to shake a little realising the situation he could have been in.

The three of the stood as it was clear they were alone and shielded by the darkness. Snart went over to the bed by the window they would escape from to see Sara had eft them a care package. It contained any meds and supply’s they may have needed in case of injury, a nerve gun and taser, the keys to med bay so they could manually look the door, a few rations of food (mainly power bars) and some water all neatly packed into a small bad. Len threw the keys to Ray and told him to lock the door.

As Ray did so Mick pulled over anything he could to bar it just in case inmates or guards came by. Len had swung the bag onto his back and the room was filled with blue light as he aimed his cold gun and froze the bars of the window. 

“Mick if you’d be so kind” Snart asked as Mick grabbed the sheet from the bed tied it round the now frozen bars and pulled. Ray went over to offer his help and they heaved as Snart watched for guards. It only took a few strong tugs for the bars to give and crash to the floor. All three men took a moment to relish in the feeling of fresh air as it rushed into the room. Outside the noise was louder as they heard shouts and shots in the distance as guards battled with inmates. It was clear that this riot would be dealt with faster than the last. Riot police had stayed after the last to make sure things got back to order and there were still gas canisters and heavy weapons in supply. They had to get out quick before they were noticed.

Ray on the other hand could tell he had eyes on him and he was being starred at. Luckily Mick hadn’t noticed the occupant of the bed in the next room, only a piece of glass separated them. Ray was feeling uneasy as memories and fears started to come back to him. He didn’t hear Snart or Mick talking to him until Mick placed a firm hand on him and worried look on his face.

“Haircut?” Mick said with concern and Ray could tell he had a cold sweat on to accompany the nausea he was feeling.

“I’m good Mick let’s get out of here” He said in a voice that betrayed him.

“Raymond, not the time for cold feet” Snart began to say but soon was staring at him too.

“Mick he’s pale, somethings wrong” Snart said before scanning the room and his eyes narrowed.

“You boys are in a mighty hurry but it seems you had time to come visit old Teddy, you even brought me a very pretty gift” Came the lecherous drawl. 

Ray stomach did a dive and he began to shake desperately ashamed that his body was betraying him and fear was slowing down their escape.

“I’m sorry, this shouldn’t affect me, I’m fine Mick ignore him let’s move” Ray said with a trembling voice as he tried to walk forward. Micks grip on him had got tighter and Ray could tell he was shaking a bit too but not with fear this was anger.

Mick moved to block Ray with his body and by instinct Snart came to stand by his partner. The two men starred down at the grinning form of T-bag.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Snart knew he didn’t need Mick to explain it to him, one look at Ray was all it took to know that something had transpired there and it wasn’t pleasant. T-Bag had been staring at Ray with hunger ever since Ray had arrived at Fox River and Mick was staring death at the man in front. Snart knew Mick was out for blood and that only happened if someone had hurt someone Mick cared about. Well he was gonna have his partners back no matter what choice he made.

“Your scum T-bag, you tried to touch something that wasn’t yours and I’m going to kill you for it” Mick growled out.

Snart was a least a little reassured that T-Bag had at least failed in his attempt to take Ray but never the less he’d touched a member of Snarts crew, his family and Micks lover so this wasn’t going to end well. Snart was aware of distant voices down the hall but knew Mick wanted blood and if he wanted that the Len had his back. He aimed the cold gun once more and froze the window using the butt of the gun to smash it. Now there was nothing between T-Bag and Mick.

T-Bag smiled, “Nice trick” and gave a glance towards the corridor. Snart swore, T-Bag was counting on the fact that they would choose revenge and it could just buy the guards enough time to find them and re capture them. Snart was torn this was their last opportunity to escape but at the same time he couldn’t allow Mick to go without getting his vengeance. Mick stepped forward, Snart knew he was seeing red and ready to make good his promise to kill the smirking man in front of him. Just as Mick was about to get to the window both men were caught off guard by the loud voice of Ray.

“Mick stop, don’t do it! Let’s get out of here, let’s escape, don’t risk us being caught. Yeah T-bag tried but he failed, I’m fine, were fine. Think of what we’ve got now!” Ray paused for a moment as Mick and Len both turned to look at him. Ray had composed himself and was holding himself tall and proud. He wanted to show Mick he was strong and that they were better than T-bag, Snart was proud of him. Mick looked at him, looked at his lover and began to soften a little.

“Mick it’s over, before were found and have to stay in this nightmare lets go, let’s go back to the wave rider, let’s go get drunk, let’s go on that date” the last few words said quietly.

“But he, that piece of shit put his hands on you, if I hadn’t arrived in time he could have, I have to teach him a lesson” Mick said his fist clenched as Ray took a confident step forward.

“Mick shut up” Ray said before kissing Mick hard on the lips. Mick relaxed then his fists unclenched and Ray pulled back and smiled that dopey grin.

“You said I owed you a kiss”. Ray said before continuing. 

“Nothing happened, I seem to remember it wasn’t T-bag that fucked me on the floor of the laundry room” Ray said and pointedly looked at T-bag.

Snart had never heard Ray swear before and it made him laugh what made it all the more impressive was that he had somehow managed it put T-bag in his place, gloat about sex with Mick in front of him and get Mick to relax.

“Yeah, how could I forget that, let’s get out of here Haircut!” Mick replied before walking away from a rather stunned T-bag. 

“We’ll thanks for that image but if were done discussing your sex life maybe we could escape for prison now” Snart said teasingly before putting the cold gun in his bag and crawling out the window.

Mick walked towards the window slapping Ray on the ass for good measure and encouraging him to crawl through. Snart lead the way using the wire and piping as a rope to crawl from the window over the courtyard and onto the outer wall of the prison. Once on the wall he was able to smooth down the barbed wire and wait for Ray. He helped the man down and waited to do the same for Mick. Inside T-bag was making his presence known as he shouted blue murder. Just as Mick made it to the other side T-bag appeared at the window and crawled out.

Mick jumped down to Ray and Snart scanned for guards before pulling out the cold freezing the wire and watch it snap with the weight of the man frantically trying to crawl after them. T-bag gave a shout as he fell to the courtyard landing heavily. Snart didn’t spare a thought to whether he survived the fall, when the guards find him they’ll assume he tried to escape and it would take the focus away from his own band of escapes.

Snart jumped down and joined his partners in crime looking pleased. They gave a nod before starting to sprint towards the spot Sara said the wave rider would be waiting. It was over, they were in the home stretch soon they would be back where they belonged and having a well-earned drink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just need to write an epilouge now me thinks. They story as I saw it is all done just need to find a good ending spot and round it up. 
> 
> I was gonna try and see if I could make a season 2 prison break inspired sequel but I think this sotry played out to a natural conclusion and I want to work more on my Upgrades fic. But let me know thoughts and feedback it's always lovely to hear from you lovely readers.


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this epic, it took longer to write than I thought! I couldn't decide whether i continued this for all the season of Prison Break but I have too many new fic ideas and I felt this one had got it's ending.
> 
> I loved writing it and hope people liked reading it, please do let me know what you think i'd love some comment on this.
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat Atomwave and DCTVU you can find me on tumblr, letzoespoilyou  
> http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/

Not Our First Prison Break  
Chapter 34

It was a bit of a blur for Ray, the three of them had run hard to the location they’d been given and the Wave rider had been waiting for them. Ray was exhausted not just from the run but from the whole experience. He had Mick close to his side and Len wasn’t far from Mick’s side as they all caught their breaths and headed to the bridge. It was good to be back on board on what had come to be his home, the familiar sound of the engines as they made their jump to hyperspace and the happy faces of his team mates as they were greeted with relief. Finally Ray relaxed, it was over and he felt like cry but instead as he looked on he felt his vision blur and everything went black. The last thing Ray heard was Mick’s voice shouting “Haircut” and strong arms catching him as he fell into unconsciousness.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick was never one for being overly happy and certainly not used to the round of cheers and well wishes they were receiving once back on the wave rider. But he was damn glad to be back this bucket of bolts and misadventures was him home and this was his crew. He was thankful but really he just wanted to sleep in his bed with Ray next to him and then it was time to go get very drunk. He looked at Len who was nodding in agreement and then turned to Ray. He was about to put his arm around the man no longer caring if anyone new about their relationship or the fact that Mick was proud to have such an amazing man as his lover when he saw Ray was just staring into nothing. Then Ray just went down and Mick shouted his name out before catching his boneless figure.

“Haircut, hey Haircut! Damn it Ray” Mick started to panic, no more please they couldn’t take anymore. Haven’t they all had enough, weren’t they home!

“Come on Ray, open those beautiful eyes” He whispered into Ray’s hair and just lost all reasoning and could feel blind panic. Len had come up and shouted something trying to snap the man out of his downward slide before he felt a pull on his shoulder and Mick was face to face with a worried looking Snart.

“Mick, listen to Gideon, don’t lose your shit yet” Len said with concern but reassurance in his voice. Mick blinked and looked up at the AI projection.

“Mr Rory, please get Doctor Palmer to the med bay immediately. In fact both you and Mr Snart really should get yourselves checked out. Doctor Palmer’s body is going into shock, I detect broken ribs, internal bleeding and a concussion and that is just the worst of the physical injuries. He is sleep deprived, malnourished and will be suffering a great deal of mental fatigue and anxiety.” Gideon was curt and to the point making sure Mick knew that he didn’t have time to sit around and panic. He lifted Ray into his arms and headed to the med bay with Snart and Sara close behind. H heard Martin add that he would join and offer any assistance they needed.

Once in the med bay Ray was laid down and Gideon and Stein got to work of assessing the damage. Sara was trying to convince the two rogues to also take a chair and get themselves medical attention but Mick was being stubborn.

“Gideon has Ray come on what good are you to him if you also pass out” Sara said and Mick ignored her, until he heard a sigh from Len.

“Sara has a point Mick, Ray’s been through a lot but you getting yourself in a state is not what he would want. Look I’ll get checked out and then I can watch over him so you can get yourself any attention you need. Sound good partner?” Len said sounded reassuring and supportive.

“Fine Leonard but if it looks like there is any change in him I am going right to his side regardless of what treatment I need” Mick said in defeat as he watched Ray’s unconscious face.

Mick went through the motions of pacing frantically and being told off by Stein to just stay still, his anger grew as Gideon explained all the injuries both physically and mentally Ray had occurred during this god awful experience. Len got checked out and had faired pretty well and Mick barely sat still for his turn. Both of them clearly sleep deprived and fatigued, stress was high but Mick wasn’t helping that with his current state. Gideon said some more stuff but Mick didn’t pay attention, yeah he needed sleep and a proper meal but none of that mattered until Ray opened his eyes.

Gideon informed them that Ray was stable and his body needed time to recover and that being unconscious was probably for the best, she needed to operate to fix bones and damaged organs and Mick looked at Leonard who was wincing himself both men angry that one of their own had gone through so much. Gideon had to fix the nerve damage from being shot and that would take the longest.

“I know the answer but Mick if you need to sleep I will watch over him, he’s family now and you need to be in good health for when Raymond wakes up or he’ll give you a lecture about take care of yourself” Len offered. Mick wanted nothing more but to decline but maybe Ray had been a good influence because he also knew the value of being in a good place to make sure you can support those you care about.

“Ok Leonard, we sleep in shifts and I am not leaving this room!” Mick answered and Len came over and put his hand on Micks shoulder.

“Sure thing partner, get some rest I’ll wake you if anything changes” Len offered and Mick reluctantly went to lie on the med bed. He hoped to whatever gods were listening that Ray would wake soon.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Snart looked at the sleeping man and hoped to god that for his sake Raymond would wake soon. He’d never seen Mick so on edge so worried but then he’d never seen him so in love and so willing to be a better person for someone other than himself and Len. Snart felt prod but also very protective, he was going to make damn sure that no one got in the way of these two and that they would be given the space and time to really enjoy what they had. Raymond had gone from an annoyance to younger brother and Mick needed him, truthfully Ray needed Mick to they had a balance, a trust and understanding. Snart let out a laugh, Mick had really scored big, and stealing the heart of one Ray Palmer may have been his best heist ever.

Snart turned to Ray and now that it was calm he could see just how injured, how beaten and tired then man was. He must have been barely hanging on during their escape and somehow he’d found the strength and composure to make it that final stretch. Snart had a lot of respect for the man, his desire to do right, to get things done and support his team was something special. Raymond Palmer was a good man, put through hell but ready to put that aside for the lives of Mick and Len. When someone like that puts faith in you it’s hard not to care for them, no wonder Mick had fallen so hard.

Len was going to make sure they got that drink, he would buy the first round, hell he’d buy all the rounds. The med bay door opened as Sara came in carrying food.

“Thought a supply of things to eat would be appreciated, everyone wants to know how you guys are doing but I said you all just needed some space and some sleep” She explained.

“Thanks, were good, were gonna be better just this last hurdle” Len smiled but it was more genuine than he had for a while.

“So how is Mick, I expected to see a half scorched wall or at least some broken furniture” Sara added.

“Mick isn’t the same person that’s for sure and I owe him to make sure that he doesn’t lose this. He wants to be better for Ray and the Boy Scout has definitely rubbed off on him.

They are going to be good, plus I will be able to tease them monstrously and I can’t wait” Replied Snart with more of his characteristic taunting.

“Yeah, I’ve got a fair few Romeo and Juliet jokes that I can’t wait to use” Sara added and the two laughed.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Four days Ray was out, the med bay was a mess! Mick hadn’t left and Len had not left his side. Mick was grateful, they’d played card games, got Gideon to play movies on the med bay screen and tried to narrow down the best bar to go to. Stein was forever trying to get them to tidy up and his constant grumbling about beer bottles having no place in a med bay and that they should take out their plates was just background noise. The others had all come in and checked up on them and asked about Ray. Mick couldn’t look at their worried faces, the faces of pity and the words of “Sorry, we should have been their”. He Len to talk to them and came to the conclusion that carrying anger about what could have been was pointless he just wanted his Ray back.

Bu after four days he was beginning to go stir crazy, Gideon had assured him that Ray just needed time to heal and Mick could see that the scare were gone the bruises fading. Ray should be waking up any minute and the team visits were becoming more frequent with the news. Mick paced as Sara and Kendra busied themselves tidying up the med bay. Rip and Jax were discussing how good Ray was looking and stein commented on how strong Ray was to survive all this and it will be good to have him back in fine health. Mick finally lost it!

“You don’t think I know that, of course he looks good, when did Haircut never not look good and damn it of course he’s strong you idiots always underestimate him and think he’s nothing but that suit. Haircut is gonna wake up and be in good health so I don’t need your running commentary on how the man I love is still in some damn coma and not back on the ship driving me crazy, chatting about god knows what and being overly positive about everything!”

Mick stilled himself and took a breath standing up straight and looking at the shocked faces of the entire team. His first reaction was to spin round and look at Ray who was still unconscious so he turned back. 

“Why the hell are you all staring at me, not likes it’s the first time I’ve called you idiots or lost my temper” Mick said getting frustrated. He turned to Leonard who was wearing a huge grin and looking at him knowingly and then at Sara who was giggling. It was Len that spoke up,

“Your feelings are showing Mick and I think you just let the cat out the bag” Len said with teasing and Mick started to think about what he just said. The words came back and he could feel the flush on his cheeks. He couldn’t have just told the entire crew he was in love with Ray Palmer. Luckily Gideon spoke up saying that Ray was showing signs of waking and Mick spun round to look at the man he may have just revealed more about than he expected.

Screw it thought Mick, no going back now as he took Rays hand in his and squeezed lightly. Slowly eyes opened and a well-rested Ray Palmer was looking up at him with a dopey grin on his face.

“I feel like I’ve slept for a week” Ray said as he slowly sat up and squeezed back with his hands.

Mick let out an exasperated sigh, “Do you have any idea, Haircut! I was worried”.

Ray just smiled at him as if Mick was the best thing he’d ever seen clearly oblivious to the fact that everyone was there and waiting to see if Ray was ok.

“Yeah how worried, I mean it’s not like I was going anywhere, Gideon would have put me back in perfect health and I…….” Ray didn’t get to finish his happy ramble because Mick close the distance between them and kissed him. 

Mick didn’t care, Haircut was back and ok. He vaguely heard the “Oh My” from Martin, and the “I don’t need to see this” from Jax, the “Maybe we should give them some space” from Rip and he just let it all disappear into the background so he could kiss his lover and show how glad he was to have Ray back. He did hear the sound of Len clear his throat.

“If your done making out with Raymond maybe you could also tell him about how the whole crew know you love him, you know that little bombshell from before” Snart quipped looking smug and proud of himself as he walked out the room with Sara and Kendra. Mick froze, he was gonna kill Snart for that one as he looked into the very wide eyes of Ray.

“Um did I just hear you love me?” Ray said looking like he’d won the noble prize or something equally sciency and impressive.

“Don’t let it go to your head Haircut, I was panicking just kinda blurted out” Mick said trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Well could you maybe just blurt it out to me” Ray said his voice warm.

“Haircut you’ve just been through hell and a frigging four day coma and, oh to hell! Yeah Ray I love you but if you tell anyone….” It was Mick turns to get shut up with a kiss, it wasn’t deep it was small and nervous like it was their very first.

“I love you to and your secrets safe with me and Gideon and I think Sara and Leonard have worked it out and oh maybe the whole crew since apparently you told them” Ray said teasingly and looking pleased with himself.

“Fine Haircut but don’t start being a wise arse now” Mick smirked at the man, “Ray are you ok, I mean really ok. I’m not good at this talking about feelings crap or past trauma, just it was hell” Mick asked.

“I will be, may take a little time but I got you and well I’m Ray Palmer no one is as positive as me” Ray said confidently.

“Yeah you got me and that means you don’t have to hide behind the optimism and smile, you need to crack you crack and I’ll fix it best I can, promise me” Mick said pulling Ray into a hug.

“I promise, won’t hide it, will face whatever scars this has left me. Now can we got back to the you love me part”. Ray added.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the end Sara had chosen a bar in some remote location where nobody spoke English and the drinks were cheap and strong. It was clearly a place known only to the locals and it opened for as long as someone wanted to drink for. At the moment there were about 2 of said locals drinking and the rest of the bar was made of team Legends. Sara knew the bar man and he had been more than happy to accommodate the bizarre mix of people. After a few hours the last few remaining patrons had been Sara, Len, Ray and Mick.

Sara was still going strong and Len had no idea who she held her liquor so well, he himself had paced himself not wanting to miss a golden nugget that he could use to tease the couple. Snart smirked at the pair now both very drunk and enjoying making out in the corner of the bar. Ray had been the first to get drunk and he had pretty much just wanted to snuggle into Mick and call him all manner of pet names hoping one would stick, he had told anyone who would listen that his boyfriend had saved his life and that he would always have his back.

Mick had looked very pleased with himself and as he drank more repeatedly told Len how lucky he was and that he had scored the finest piece of arse amongst all the heroes they knew. Mick was very happy to point out how attractive Ray is and eventually just pulled the man into his lap. This had been the point that Jax and Stein had noped out. Mick must have finally hit a new level of drunk when he went very still and said that Ray may be pretty but the truth was he made Mick a better man and was going to punch anyone who dared said Ray was anything less than perfect.

This was the moment that prompted the make out session and when Kendra and Rip decided to take their leave. Len knew that maybe it was time for the lovers to return and continue this moment in private but he and Sara were enjoying the show.

“At what point do we have to be good friends and tell them to go get a room” Sara asked and Len smiled.

“I say we give them a few more minutes and then unleased them on the wave rider” Len replied.

“So Leonard don’t need to ask but bets are on, whose room do they end up in or do they even make it to a room” Sara said with much amusement.

“Oh, I will take that bet and adding to the mix, who is gonna be the one that finds them passed out naked in let’s say the mess” Snart smirked.

The two shock hands and agreed on their bets, Sara saying Jax finds them in the cargo bay and Snart saying Martin in the mess. They then convinced the rather attached couple it was time to return to the wave rider.

In the end Snart won the bet!


End file.
